Die Kraft des Barai
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: *EPILOG* Danke nochmal an alle Leser und Reviewer! Der Barai ist zuende, MOLARI kommt! .... demnächst hier bei FF.net
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Überarbeitete Fassung; die Elfen wurden nun doch zu Elben **und ein paar kleine Schönheitsfehler sind wech...

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von "Südlich von Gondor", also solltet ihr die vielleicht vorher lesen. Die Handlung ist nicht unbedingt im Einklang mit "Die Rückkehr des Königs", aber das ist wohl künstlerische Freiheit... hi hi  


Danke an: alle, die "Südlich von Gondor" reviewt haben, oder noch werden... **ASAHI**: Das Mary-Sue-hafte schleicht sich scheinbar bei mir ein, obwohl ich es gar nicht unbedingt will. Irgendwie machen sich die Charaktere immer selbständig... aber danke für den Review! *g* Shelley...: Hast Recht, was die Entfernungen angeht... ich fürchte, da wirst du auch hier deine Probleme haben... *ahem..* ich gelobe Besserung...

Also, viel Spaß!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Kraft des Barai**

**Prolog**

_Lange hatte sie sich das Treiben auf Varda angesehen, ohne selbst dort tätig zu werden. Sie hatte sich in ihr Reich nördlich von Angmar zurückgezogen und zugesehen, wie die mächtigen Valar zusammen etwas schufen und es dann gegenseitig wieder zerstörten. Viele von ihnen hatten Gutes im Sinne, doch Melkor hatte es immer wieder zunichte gemacht. Und als sie Morgoth, wie sie Melkor später nannten, vernichtet hatten, hatte Sauron, ein Maiar in Melkor's Diensten, die Macht an sich gerissen und seinerseits versucht, Mittelerde zu beherrschen. Er hatte es mit Krieg versucht. Doch auch er war an den zwei mächtigen Völkern Mittelerdes gescheitert. Den Menschen und den Elben.  
_

_Sie hatte lange genug gewartet. Jetzt war es für sie an der Zeit einzugreifen. Aber sie würde es geschickter angehen...  
_


	2. Ein neues Leben

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein neues Leben**

So, das dürfte reichen.  
Taina setzte sich auf einen Holzstapel und betrachtete ihr Werk. Ein schöner Zaun war es geworden, und jetzt würden ihr die Hühner auch nicht mehr davonlaufen können. Er war nicht hoch, aber es reichte. Zufrieden blickte sie zum Haus herüber. Auch daran war noch einiges zu tun, doch für den Anfang waren sie schon recht weit gekommen. Sie stand auf und ging hinein.  


Sechs Wochen waren vergangen, seit der Krieg beendet und Sauron besiegt worden war. Und schon zwei Wochen danach war sie mit Legolas und ihrem Vater wieder zurück nach Süd Ithilien gegangen, um sich dort ein neues Zuhause aufzubauen. Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, ein neues Haus für sie beide zu bauen, und mit der Hilfe ihrer Eltern und der Nachbarn hatte es auch schnell einen bewohnbaren Zustand erreicht.   
Legolas. Ein Lächeln kam über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht daran geglaubt, aber er hatte seit der Nacht nach Aragorn's Krönung nie mehr daran zweifeln lassen, daß er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte. Naja,' verbesserte sie sich zumindest den Rest meines Lebens.' Schließlich war er ein Elb und für ihn gab es kein absehbares Ende. Trotzdem war er offenbar fest entschlossen, mit ihr ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Auch wenn sie sich beide noch nicht vorstellen konnten, wie er sich darin zurechtfinden würde. Er hatte nie ein ländliches Leben geführt; im Gegenteil, er war als Sohn des Königs der Waldelfen von Nord Mirkwood noch nie mit den alltäglichen Problemen eines Menschen konfrontiert worden. Außerdem war er ein Krieger, jemand, der sein Leben lang auf den Kampf gegen das Böse eingeschworen gewesen war. Aber ihr zuliebe wollte er es versuchen.  


Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und strich mit den Fingern über die Verzierungen an der Tischkante. Er hatte Tage damit verbracht, die wunderbarsten Dinge aus Holz zu schnitzen, und in jedem Winkel des Hauses konnte man etwas davon entdecken. Was hatte er doch für eine Ader für schöne Dinge! Alles, was lebte, schien unter seinen Händen zu gedeihen. Erneut mußte sie lächeln. Doch dann trübte sich ihr Blick. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er hier in diesem einsamen Winkel Mittelerdes etwas finden, das ihn ausfüllte, das ihn glücklich machte? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß ein Elb sich unter Menschen lange wohlfühlen konnte, vor allem, wenn er es nur aus einem Grunde tat. Sie seufzte. Er liebte sie über alles, das wußte sie, aber reichte das aus? War es nicht wahrscheinlicher, daß er irgendwann Sehnsucht nach seinem Volk und seinem alten Leben haben und sie wieder verlassen würde? Konnte sie ihm das ersetzen? Denn obwohl er es nicht zugab, sie hatte schon seit Wochen das Gefühl, daß ihm hier etwas fehlte. Sie hatte versucht, ihn darauf anzusprechen, doch er hatte gesagt, daß er hier glücklich sei. Und sie hatte ihm geglaubt. Aber warum leuchteten seine Augen dann jedesmal auf, wenn er Neuigkeiten aus Gondor oder Mirkwood hörte?   
Erneut seufzte sie, dann stand sie auf und ging zum Ofen. Sie sollte noch einmal mit ihm darüber reden. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit, daß sie eine Weile bei seinen Freunden sein konnten.  


Als sie Legolas am Nachmittag wiedersah, sprach sie ihn darauf an, und erneut ging er nicht richtig darauf ein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. sagte er lächelnd und sah sie liebevoll an. Ich weiß, daß du dir Sorgen machst, aber das brauchst du nicht.  
Naja, Sorgen nicht gerade, wiegelte sie ab. Ich dachte nur, daß du vielleicht gerne bei deinen Freunden wärst. Oder bei deiner Familie.  
Er sah sie lange an. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und sagte, Ich bin hier bei dir. Und das ist alles, was mir wichtig ist.  
Ich weiß, begann sie erneut, aber ich fürchte einfach, daß dir das irgendwann nicht mehr reichen könnte. Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er lächelte nur.  
Wie könnte mir das nicht mehr reichen? Er zog sie an sich und küßte sie zärtlich, und sie gab es auf, ihn weiter zu bedrängen. Doch ihre Zweifel blieben.  


Wenig später wurde sie in ihnen bestärkt, denn als sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang vor ihrem Haus standen und über die Art der Bepflanzung sprachen, entdeckte er in weiter Ferne zwei Reiter, die eilig auf ihr Haus zukamen. Sie selbst sah sie erst spät, aber als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wußte sie schon bevor sie sie richtig erkennen konnte, daß es zwei gern gesehene Gäste waren.   


Merry! Pippin! begrüßte sie die beiden Hobbits, als sie schließlich an der Hütte ankamen und von ihren Ponys stiegen. Schön, euch wiederzusehen!  
Die Freude liegt ganz bei uns. Merry war als erster bei ihr und umarmte sie herzlich. Wurde doch mal Zeit, daß einer hier nach dem Rechten sieht! lachte er mit einem strafenden Seitenblick zu Legolas.  
Der zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich an Pippin. Meister Took! sagte er lächelnd. Wie geht es dem Ritter von Gondor?  
Pippin schien bei diesen Worten über sich hinauszuwachsen. Und wie geht es Euch, Meister Elb? Er sah sich um. Wie ich sehe, wart Ihr fleißig.  
Legolas nickte und ergriff Taina's Hand. Wir sind aber noch lange nicht fertig.   
Taina sah ihn fragend an. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er nicht das Haus meinte?  
Kommt rein. fuhr Legolas unterdessen fort. Es wird gleich dunkel und drinnen könnt Ihr besser berichten, was Euch hierher führt. Als Pippin sich nicht zu bewegen schien, fügte er grinsend hinzu, Wir haben auch etwas zu essen da!  
Ein Strahlen zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der Hobbits und Taina konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie waren wirklich zu komisch, die beiden.  


fragte Legolas, nachdem sich die Hobbits ausgiebig sattgegessen und alle den Hausvorrat an Rotwein angebrochen hatten. Was gibt es neues im Königreich?  
Königreich, richtig! Da fällt mir etwas ein. Merry kramte in seiner Tasche und brachte schließlich zwei Gegenstände hervor, die er vorsichtig auf den Tisch legte. Der eine war recht klein und in Stoff eingewickelt, den anderen erkannte Taina sofort. Es war ein silberner Dolch.  
sagte Merry und reichte Legolas die Waffe. Aragorn schickt Euch das. Er sagt, den habt Ihr damals vor Mordor verloren.   
Habt Dank, Meister Brandybuck. Legolas nahm ihn entgegen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen langsam über die eingeritzte elfische Inschrift. Und wieder bemerkte Taina das sonderbare Aufleuchten in seinen blauen Augen.  
erklärte Pippin inzwischen. Aragorn sagt, daß Ihr ihn vielleicht noch gebrauchen könnt. Und zu Taina fügte er leise hinzu. Zum Fische ausnehmen...  
Legolas warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte jedoch, Selbst dazu ist er gut zu gebrauchen.  
Ähm ja. Merry nahm das andere Geschenk und gab es Taina. Und das hier schickt Euch Lady Arwen. Es ist sehr kostbar.  
Taina nahm das kleine Bündel und wickelte es vorsichtig aus. Es war recht schwer für seine Größe, und als sie den Inhalt erblickte, blieb ihr für kurze Zeit die Luft weg.  
Das ist ein besonderer Stein. erklärte Merry schnell. Es ist ein..-  
Ein Silmaril! unterbrach ihn Legolas erstaunt. Oder es sieht aus wie einer.  
Taina starrte den hellgrün schimmernden Stein an. Er war oval und in silbernes Metall gefaßt, sodaß man ihn an einer Kette um den Hals tragen konnte. Nie hatte sie so etwas vollkommendes gesehen. Sie hielt ihn fest und fühlte eine sonderbare Wärme aus ihm aufsteigen.  
Es ist kein echter Silmaril. erklärte Merry weiter. Arwen hat ihn für Euch anfertigen lassen. In Lothlorien.  
sagte sie überwältigt. Das ist ein wahrlich umwerfendes Geschenk.  
Legolas sah sie an und lächelte. Es ist auch für einen wahrlich umwerfenden Empfänger.  
Sie wurde rot und sah schnell weg, denn sie konnte die Hobbits im Augenwinkel lautlos kichern sehen.  
Es ist ein Barai. sagte Pippin schließlich, als er sich beruhigt hatte. Oder war es ein Baria? Unsicher sah er zu Merry.  
Ein Barai. sagte Legolas.  
Pippin sah ihn dankbar an. Und Ihr wißt, wozu man ihn brauchen kann.  
Taina warf Legolas einen verwunderten Blick zu, doch er blickte gedankenverloren auf den Stein in ihrer Hand. Dann nickte er, sagte aber nichts.  
Und als sie gerade nachfragen wollte, hob er den Kopf und sah Merry an. Was gibt es sonst noch? Seine Stimme klang ernster als zuvor.  
Merry nahm einen Schluck Wein und nickte dann. Ihr habt recht, das war nicht der eigentliche Grund für unseren Besuch.  
Erstaunt sah Taina auf. Was dann?  
Nun ja. Jetzt, wo alles langsam wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nimmt, läßt Aragorn fragen, ob Legolas sich noch an sein Angebot erinnert, das er ihm vor dem Krieg gemacht hat.  
Taina sah Legolas fragend an. Davon hatte er nie etwas erwähnt.  
Sicher tue ich das. sagte er. Mit einem Blick auf Taina fügte er hinzu, Aber da meine Situation jetzt anders ist, muß ich erst darüber nachdenken, ob ich es noch einhalten kann.  
Welches Angebot? Taina spürte, wie die Zweifel in ihr wuchsen.  
Ihr bleibt doch sicherlich ein paar Tage. fuhr Legolas unterdessen fort. Wir müssen das erst besprechen. Jetzt sah er sie an und nahm ihre Hand. Keine Angst, Prinzessin. sagte er leise. Ich erkläre es dir.  
Sie nickte, doch sie wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, daß es etwas damit zu tun hatte, daß er fortgehen würde.  
murmelte Pippin inzwischen. Wir wollten morgen eigentlich wieder zurück. Wir werden dort gebraucht!  
Legolas nickte. Gut, dann besprechen wir es jetzt gleich.  
Er stand auf und deutete Taina, mitzukommen. Ich bin sicher, Euch wird hier nicht langweilig werden. sagte er zu den Hobbits, während er Taina zur Tür führte.  


***  


Legolas führte Taina an einen etwas abgelegenen Platz, um in Ruhe mit ihr sprechen zu können. Er wußte, daß sie sich überrumpelt fühlte und wahrscheinlich auch verletzt, aber jetzt mußte er mit der veränderten Situation umgehen. Er hätte gerne etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, sie auf dieses Gespräch vorzubereiten.  
fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, als sie am Holzstapel ankamen und er sich ihr zudrehte. Wann gehst du?  
Er sah sie ernst an. Diese oder eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte er von ihr erwartet. Sie war immer so aufbrausend und spontan, aber das war es, was er neben all den anderen Dingen so sehr an ihr liebte.  
Ich gehe nicht. sagte er ruhig. Jedenfalls nicht ohne dich. Er ging näher an sie heran und nahm ihre Hand. Ich habe Aragorn einmal angeboten, daß ich, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, mit anderen meines Volkes nach Gondor komme und helfe, die tristen Städte mit Leben zu füllen, mit Pflanzen und Bäumen. In Minas Tirith gibt es nur Steine und Häuser, kein Grün.  
Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Wenn ich dieses Angebot einlöse, dann nicht ohne dich. fuhr er fort. Ich möchte, daß du mitkommst. Dann kannst du andere Elben kennenlernen, und vielleicht hilft dir das, mich besser zu verstehen.  
Er sah ihr an, wie tief sie seine Worte bewegten. Er wußte, daß sie in letzter Zeit Sorgen und Ängste plagten, doch er war sich nicht sicher über deren Ursache. Zweifelte sie an seiner Liebe oder fürchtete sie, daß er seine Entscheidung irgendwann bereuen würde? Sicher, es fiel ihm schwer, sich an seine neue Lebensweise zu gewöhnen, aber er hatte gerade angefangen, sich neue Tätigkeiten zu suchen. Er kümmerte sich um die Tiere und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Menschen im nahegelegenen Dorf den für einen Elben selbstverständlichen Umgang mit der Natur näherzubringen.   
Doch auch er wußte, daß ein Elb wohl nie ein Leben führen konnte, wie es Menschen taten.  
Er sah sie an. sagte er sanft, ich werde nicht ohne dich weggehen. Wenn du hierbleiben möchtest, so werde ich das auch tun. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte hob er ihre Hände zu seinem Mund und küßte zärtlich ihre Finger. Sie schloß die Augen, um sie jedoch gleich wieder zu öffnen.  
Ich weiß. sagte sie leise, und wieder spürte er ihre Zweifel. Doch dann lächelte sie. In Ordnung. Aber wir müssen meinen Eltern bescheid sagen.  
nickte er. Wir gehen gleich zu ihnen.  
Geh' du. sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ich packe solange, was wir mitnehmen müssen.  


Nachdem Legolas mit Dirkan und Isarin gesprochen und ihnen von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte, kam er zurück und fand Taina alleine vor dem Haus vor.  
Wo sind die Hobbits? fragte er, während er von seinem Pferd stieg.  
Sie zeigte nach drinnen. Sie tun das, was sie am besten können.  
  
  
Legolas schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wie gut erinnerte er sich an die einzigen zwei Lebensinhalte dieses Volkes... Nein. Da war noch ein dritter... Pfeifenkraut. Aber sicher hatten sie sich dem auch schon gewidmet.  
Isarin läßt dir ausrichten, ihr etwas von dem getrockneten Schinken mitzubringen, wenn wir zurückkommen. sagte er, während er sich neben Taina auf die Holzbohlen setzte.  
Sie nickte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Hand und zeigte Legolas den Stein, den sie offenbar die ganze Zeit darin gehalten hatte. Sieh mal, er leuchtet im Mondlicht.  
Legolas sah es auch. Er schien das Licht zu reflektieren, unterstützt von einer ihm eigenen Kraft. Es war ein seltsamer Stein. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß er noch eine Rolle spielen würde.

Woher wußtest du, wie er heißt? fragte Taina plötzlich.  
Er zögerte. Barai ist Quenya. Die Sprache der Valar.  
Was bedeutet es?  
Er sah sie ernst an. Glauben, Vertrauen.  
Und warum heißt er so?  
Ich weiß nicht. Aus keinem besonderen Grund, denke ich. Er lächelte sie an, doch insgeheim wußte er, daß Arwen diesen Namen nicht umsonst gewählt hatte. Es war eine Botschaft, die nur er verstehen sollte. Dann täuschten ihn seine Gefühle also nicht. Es gab Unheil zu erwarten. Sie mußten vorsichtig sein.  
Und wozu braucht man ihn? fragte sie unterdessen weiter. Außer, daß man ihn ansieht?  
Er nahm den Stein aus ihrer Hand und hielt ihn an ihren Hals. Man trägt ihn immer bei sich und wenn du es brauchst, spendet er dir Kraft. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Haut, und er spürte die Energie, die die Berührung in ihm auslöste. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß es dir daran fehlt. raunte er, während er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte und sie küßte.  



	3. Neue Feinde?

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Für Reviews bin ich immer sehr dankbar! *hint*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neue Feinde?**

Sie kommen. Arwen wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah zu Aragorn. Sie kommen beide.  
Er nickte. Er hatte geahnt, daß Legolas nicht ohne Taina kommen würde. Damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür.  
Willst du mit ihm auch über das andere reden? fragte Arwen, ohne sich vom Fenster abzuwenden.  
Ich habe es vor. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt noch der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür ist. Er überlegte. Zu sehr hatte sich Legolas verändert. Und er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er jetzt nichts mehr riskieren wollte. Andererseits... Er verwarf den Gedanken und öffnete die Tür.  


begrüßte er den Elb wenige Minuten später am Eingang des Palastes. Schön, euch beide zu sehen. Er half Taina vom Pferd und führte seine Gäste in den Palast.  
Drinnen setzten sie sich an die gedeckte Tafel und speisten, bevor Aragorn irgendwann das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema brachte.  
Und, hast du darüber nachgedacht, was du mir einst angeboten hast? fragte er den Elb, der linker Hand neben ihm saß.  
Legolas nickte. Darum bin ich hier.  
Aragorn sah sich um. Wir können paar Elben gut gebrauchen, die ein bißchen Leben in diese Stadt bringen. Der Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert. Vieles ist zerstört, und die Menschen hier brauchen das Vertrauen in das neue Zeitalter. Er sah ihn ernst an. Dazu gehört auch das Vertrauen in andere Völker.  
Ich weiß. Legolas warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Und was ist es, das du wirklich mit mir besprechen wolltest?  
Aragorn atmete tief durch. Die Direktheit des Elben überraschte ihn einmal mehr. Er würde es nie schaffen, etwas lange vor ihm zu verheimlichen.  
Also gut. seufzte er. Du hast recht. Da ist noch etwas. Er sah in die Runde, und als er feststellte, daß alle in Gespräche verwickelt waren, sagte er leise. Gandalf war hier. Irgendetwas geht im Norden vor. Aber er weiß nichts genaues. Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Taina fügte er hinzu. Ich glaube nicht, daß es eine Bedrohung ist, aber wir sollten es im Auge behalten.  
Der Elb nickte. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein. Auch Legolas sah jetzt zu Taina, und als er sie in ein Gespräch vertieft sah, sagte er leise, Wir werden vorsichtig sein.  
fragte Aragorn erstaunt. Du willst sie mitnehmen?  
Legolas richtete sich auf. Gehe ich nach Mirkwood, geht sie mit. Sie kann dort viel über mich lernen, und außerdem ist es an der Zeit, daß sie meine Familie kennenlernt. Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. Ich werde sie nicht schutzlos zurücklassen.  
Aragorn nickte. Ich verstehe. Gegen diese Elben war nichts zu machen, hatten sie sich erstmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Und Legolas schien nirgends mehr ohne Taina hingehen zu wollen. Er konnte das verstehen, denn sie war wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau, aber daß sein Freund so sehr in seiner neuen Rolle aufgehen würde, hätte er nie gedacht.  
Er sah zu Arwen, die sich gerade mit Merry und Pippin unterhielt. Auch sie besaß eine Sturheit, der er nicht viel entgegensetzen konnte. Aber sie besaß auch die Gabe, Unheil vorauszusehen. Und sie hatte schon seit längerem die Befürchtung, daß der neu erlangte Frieden in Mittelerde bereits wieder gefährdet war.  
Er seufzte innerlich. Jetzt hätte er Kämpfer wie Legolas gebrauchen können. Niemand war schneller und präziser im Umgang mit dem Bogen als er. Aber ihn zu bitten, in Reichweite für ihn im Falle eines neuen Krieges zu bleiben, brachte er nicht über's Herz. Nein. Es war schon viel wert, daß er bereit war, den Weg nach Mirkwood zurückzulegen. Vielleicht würde er von dort auch Neuigkeiten mitbringen, die Gandalf's und Arwen's Befürchtungen widerlegten. Er würde sich um andere Krieger bemühen müssen.  


sagte er schließlich. Wann könnt ihr aufbrechen?  
Legolas warf ihm einen belehrenden Blick zu. Wir sind bereits aufgebrochen.   
Aragorn wußte, daß der Elb den Wink, den er ihm gegeben hatte, verstanden hatte, und daß er dementsprechend vorsichtig sein würde. Und er wußte auch, daß er sich, wenn es zum Ernstfall kommen sollte, immer auf ihn verlassen konnte.  


***  


Die Nacht war kalt. Taina zog ihre Bettdecke noch weiter hoch und versuchte dabei, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Sie wußte, daß Legolas nicht schlief, sondern wie jede Nacht nur mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr lag und nachdachte. Elben schlafen nicht, hatte ihre Mutter ihr erklärt, sie brauchen nur Entspannung. Und das war eines von den Dingen, an die sie sich bei ihm wohl nie gewöhnen würde. Wie an so manches andere auch.  
Sie sah ihn im Dunkeln an, und wieder war sie hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen danach, ihn zu berühren und dem Wunsch, diesen Augenblick einfach nur in ihrem Gedächtnis festzuhalten, um ihn jederzeit abrufen zu können. Seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge und seine Aura fesselten sie immer wieder auf's Neue. Er war so unwirklich, daß sie oft dachte, daß sie träumte. Doch da lag er, die blonden Haare wie ein Rahmen um sein Gesicht, seine helle, fast weiße Haut so makellos wie der erste Winterschnee.  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und berührte seine Wange. Wie gerne würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Wie gerne würde sie eine Familie mit ihm haben. Sie würde alles dafür geben, aber tief in ihrem Innern wußte sie, daß all das wohl niemals möglich sein würde. Er war zu lange auf sich gestellt gewesen, um jetzt plötzlich mit der Belastung einer Familie klarkommen zu können. Er war Hunderte von Jahren nur damit beschäftigt gewesen, Feinde aufzuspüren und zu töten; was würde sie jetzt von ihm verlangen? War es nicht unfair, ihm eine Lebensweise aufzuzwingen, die er nie gewollte hatte?  
Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und begrub sie unter ihrer Bettdecke. Sie wußte keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen, sie wußte nur, daß sie alles tun würde, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, ihn irgendwann gehenzulassen.  


Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah an die Decke. Sie fürchtete sich davor, seine Familie kennenzulernen. Er hatte nie viel von ihnen erzählt, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er kein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen hatte. Aber bei Legolas konnte man das nie wissen. Er war zu allem recht distanziert. Zwar hatte sich seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung was Körperkontakt anging, schnell gelegt, aber an seine Gefühlswelt war sie auch in den vergangenen Wochen nie richtig herangekommen. Scheinbar war das so bei Elben. Sie machten alles mit sich selbst aus. Sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen.  
Erneut sah sie ihn an. Sie sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, und sie überlegte, ob er nicht doch schlief. Minutenlang sah sie ihn einfach nur an und war glücklich, bei ihm zu sein. Sie wünschte sich, daß sie die Kraft haben würde, die Schwierigkeiten, die ihre Beziehung mit sich brachte, zu überwinden und gemeinsam die nächsten Jahre zu verbringen. Und das hieß auch, daß sie morgen mit ihm zusammen aufbrechen und den weiten Weg durch Mittelerde in sein Heimatland antreten würde. Er hatte sie gebeten mitzukommen, und sie wußte, wie wichtig es ihm war. Und irgendwie freute sie sich auch darauf, etwas neues kennenzulernen und dadurch mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Sie würde andere Elben treffen und beobachten können, und sicher würde sie ihn dadurch besser einschätzen können. Und vielleicht würde der Besuch bei seinen Eltern auch nicht so schlimm werden.  


Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, und allmählich entspannte sie sich auch. Doch plötzlich spürte sie seinen Arm, der sich um ihren Bauch schlang und sie sanft an ihn zog, bis sie seinen Körper an ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals, als er sie an sich drückte und flüsterte, Es gibt keinen Grund für trübe Gedanken. Schlaf jetzt, meine Prinzessin, wir haben morgen einen weiten Weg vor uns.  
Und mit seiner Berührung vergaß sie ihre Zweifel und sie wußte, daß sie nirgends lieber sein wollte als hier und jetzt bei ihm.  


***  


Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Du kannst sie nicht alleine gehen lassen. Ich spüre, daß dort etwas auf sie wartet, dem sie nichts entgegensetzen können. Sie sah Aragorn an, doch der wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Ich weiß nicht. sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Was sollte sie denn dort erwarten, mit dem Legolas nicht klarkommt? Orks? Wilde Stämme? Goblins? All das bekämpft er ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sogar alleine. Er hört sie früher, sieht sie früher. Und Sauron ist nicht mehr. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte.  
Arwen seufzte. Es ist nichts, was wir kennen. sagte sie leise. Und deshalb fürchte ich um sie. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Wir sollten mit ihnen gehen, Aragorn.  
Er drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an. Wenn es so gefährlich ist, dann gehe ich mit, aber du wirst mich nicht begleiten.  
Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Hatte er es noch immer nicht verstanden, daß sie Kräfte besaß, die seine Kampfeskünste überstiegen? Sie sah, daß er zögerte, denn scheinbar hatte er die falschen Worte gewählt.  
sagte er sanft, ich kann dich nicht daran hindern, mitzukommen. Aber ich fühle mich wohler, wenn du hierbleibst.  
Ich weiß. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. Aber ich werde dich begleiten. Denn diese Reise wird mehr erfordern als Schwerter und Bögen.  
Aragorn nickte. Wir werden trotzdem noch einige Krieger mitnehmen. Und Taina sollte dann doch lieber hierbleiben.  
Sie wird nicht hierbleiben.  
Das fürchte ich auch.  



	4. Die Reise beginnt

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

  
***Tigraine***: Keine Angst, dies wird eine laaange FF... ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie sie ausgeht... abwarten, was die Herren noch alles so anstellen... *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Reise beginnt**

Ich komme auch mit! Pippin sprang in die Höhe, um nur ja nicht übersehen zu werden.  
Ich auch! rief Merry. Ihr könnt nicht ohne uns auf diese Reise gehen! Schließlich sind wir darin erfahren!  
Pippin nickte heftig, doch dann kamen ihm Zweifel. Wo geht es denn eigentlich hin? fragte er Merry leise.  
Nach Mirkwood. raunte dieser. Wir lernen den König der Waldelfen kennen.  
Pippin's Gesicht hellte sich auf. Dann können wir ihn fragen, wie unser Bogenschütze als Kind war. Wenn er jemals eins war... Er schielte zu Legolas, der einen Steinwurf entfernt stand und sich mit Aragorn unterhielt.  
Sicher war er das. belehrte ihn Merry. Aber ich fürchte, diese Reise hat etwas mit Gefahr zu tun.  
  
Merry nickte. Oder meinst du, daß König Aragorn sonst mitkommen würde?  
Pippin überlegte. Naja, vielleicht möchte er sich mal mit Thranduil unterhalten. So von König zu König...?  
Merry warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.  
Okay... aber welche Gefahr meinst du? Sauron ist doch tot. Oder?  
Merry zögerte.  
Pippin begann nervös zu werden.  
Ich denke schon. Aber es gibt vielleicht noch andere dunkle Mächte, von denen wir nur noch nichts wußten.  
Pippin schluckte. Vielleicht sollte er sich sich doch noch einmal überlegen, mitzugehen. Für seinen Teil hatte er genug von dunklen Mächten.  


Nun gut. hörte er Aragorn wenig später verkünden. Die Hobbits kommen mit. Also dann, auf die Pferde!  
Merry schien nicht schnell genug auf sein Pony kommen zu können, und Pippin gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und bestieg seine Stute. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. sagte er zu sich selbst.  
Das dachten wir das letzte Mal auch. erinnerte ihn Merry.  
Ja,' dachte er, und dann waren wir mittendrin im Gemetzel.' Er hoffte, daß es diesmal nicht soweit kommen würde. Schließlich war der dunkle Herrscher besiegt. Was also konnte sie Schlimmes erwarten?  


Sie ritten am Fluß Anduin nordwärts, an den Rauros Fällen und dem Emyn Muil vorbei, bis sie nach mehreren Tagen eine öde Gegend erreichten, die sich Braunes Land nannte. Sie war karg und ohne viele Tiere und Pflanzen, sodaß ein großer Teil ihres Proviantes schnell aufgebraucht war. Doch damit hatten sie gerechnet. Die Nächte verbrachten sie im Freien, aufgeteilt in kleinere Grüppchen an je einer Feuerstelle. Die Hobbits, Aragorn und Arwen, Legolas und Taina, sowie die anderen Männer. Die Wache wechselte alle paar Stunden, obwohl niemand so recht an eine Gefahr glauben wollte. Dazu war das Land zu übersichtlich.  


Merry und er hatten eine Menge Spaß dabei, Arwen und Taina alles über das Auenland zu erzählen, was ihnen einfiel, und Taina schien nicht genug von den Geschichten hören zu können. Sie schien es zu lieben, von anderen Völker und deren Sitten zu erfahren. Auch Arwen blieb lange bei den Hobbits und ließ Aragorn und die Krieger weit vorausreiten, ohne sie jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Legolas blieb meist neben Taina, doch auch er ließ seinen Blick regelmäßig über das Land schweifen, als suchte er nach etwas.  
Entspannt Euch. hatte Merry irgendwann zu ihm gesagt, doch der Elb hatte ihn in seiner gewohnten Manier ignoriert.  


Als sie nach einer weiteren Woche dann die südliche Grenze von Mirkwood erreichten, freute sich Pippin, nach langem wieder Bäume zu sehen. Mirkwood war ein riesiger Wald, der zu Sauron's Zeiten teilweise von seinen Dienern beherrscht worden war, die sich in Dol Guldur verschanzt hatten. Erst nach Sauron's Untergang war der Berg von den Elben zurückerobert worden und seitdem unter Lord Celeborn's Reich. Die Waldelfen um König Thranduil bewohnten den nördlichen Teil des Waldes. Sie hatten also noch einen weiten Weg vor sich.  
flüsterte Pippin, nachdem sie den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen hatten, meinst du, es gibt hier Ents?  
Merry sah sich um. Vielleicht. Aber die Bäume hier sehen anders aus als im Fangornwald. Sie sind nicht so alt.  
hörte er Taina fragen, die aufgeschlossen hatte. Was sind Ents?  
Pippin drehte sich zu ihr um. Das sind Baumhirten. Sie kümmern sich um die Bäume. Und sie selbst sehen aus wie welche.  
Er sah ihren ungläubigen Blick. Ihr nehmt mich auf den Arm. sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
Nicht im Geringsten. Legolas hatte nun auch aufgeschlossen und sah sie ernst an. Ents sind die ältesten Wesen, die in Mittelerde wandern. Und diese beiden Hobbits hier haben den ältesten von ihnen kennengelernt - Treebeard.  
Taina sah sie bewundernd an. Dann seid ihr wahrlich weit herumgekommen. Sie sah zu Legolas. Was erwartet mich denn noch auf dieser Reise? Drachen? Trolle?  
Er lächelte. Nichts, was ich nicht mit meinen Pfeilen erlegen könnte.  
Pippin seufzte gerührt, doch Merry flüsterte, Dann halte du dich besser von ihr fern.  


***  


Willkommen auf Dol Guldur. Lord Celeborn verneigte sich, und die gesamte Truppe um Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. Auch Taina senkte den Kopf, obgleich es ihr schwerfiel, ihre Augen von den vielen neuen Eindrücken zu wenden.  
Dol Guldur war ein unbewachsener Berg, auf dem die Ruine einer riesigen Festung stand, die die Diener Sauron's einst bewohnt hatten. Legolas hatte ihr auf dem Weg hierhin viel von Sauron und dem Ringkrieg erzählt, und aus seinen Geschichten wußte sie auch etwas über Celeborn. Er war der Mann von Lady Galadriel, die nach Ende des Krieges Lothlorien verlassen und über die große See nach Valinor gefahren war. Er war in Mittelerde zurückgeblieben und hatte den südlichen Teil von Mirkwood in sein Reich aufgenommen, der bis dato verwaist gewesen war und unter dunklen Schleiern gelegen hatte. Sie konnte die Nachwirkungen davon spüren, denn die Luft schien irgendwie stickig zu sein, als ob der Wind es nicht vermochte, die Bäume des alten Waldes zu durchdringen. Und überall gab es lästige Mücken, die hier scheinbar besonders beißwütig waren.  
Sie hob den Kopf wieder und sah sich um. Alles machte einen geordneten Eindruck; die Elben, die sich wie von Geisterhand gesteuert zu bewegen schienen, der ganze Ablauf der Begrüßung, nichts schien die Ordnung hier durcheinanderbringen zu können.  
Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Legolas, der sich inzwischen von ihr entfernt hatte und sich mit zwei anderen Elben unterhielt. Sie glichen sich fast auf's Haar. Alle drei hatten hellblonde lange Haare und wahrscheinlich auch blaue Augen. Nur an den Gesichtszügen war sie in der Lage, sie auseinanderzuhalten. Sahen denn alle Elben hier gleich aus? Sie erinnerte sich, daß Elrond, Arwen's Vater, den sie bei der Krönung gesehen hatte, dunkle Haare hatte. Doch er war auch keiner der Elben aus Mirkwood.  


Überall um sich herum hörte sie Stimmen, die sich in einer fremden Sprache unterhielten. Es klang wie eine Melodie, so harmonisch und melodiös. Lange lauschte sie ihren Lauten und wurde erst darin gestört, als Arwen sie leicht am Arm berührte.  
sagte sie leise. ich zeige dir alles.  


Nachdem Arwen sie in die Behausungen geführt und ihr die Räumlichkeiten gezeigt hatte, setzten sie sich zu den anderen in einen Saal und genossen ein eigens für sie hergerichtetes Festmahl. Die Hobbits waren darüber mehr als erfreut, und auch sie war überglücklich, endlich wieder festes Essen zu sich nehmen zu können.   
Taina blickte immer wieder in die Runde und beobachtete neugierig die anderen Elben am Tisch. Sie waren Legolas sehr ähnlich, in der Art, wie sie sich bewegten. Alles geschah sehr bedächtig, und ihr fiel auf, daß die Lautstärke für so viele Leute in einem Raum eher gemäßigt war. Elben schienen nie aus sich heraus zu gehen. Es gab nur die eine Ausnahme...  
Sie müßte lächeln, als sie sich an eine der letzten Nächte erinnerte, als sie draußen auf dem freien Land übernachtet und sie sich mit Legolas weggeschlichen hatte, um ungestört sein zu können. Da hatte sie ihm keine Hemmungen vorwerfen können!  
Sie schmunzelte und sah zu ihm, und in diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie konnte sehen, daß er trotz seiner intensiven Gespräche mit seinen Gedanken ständig bei ihr war, und sie wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte ihn aus dem Saal in ein abgelegenes Zimmer gezerrt. Doch statt dessen sah sie ihn nur an und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht, denn diesmal würden sie in einem eigenen Zimmer schlafen.  


Viel Schlaf bekamen sie nicht in dieser Nacht, denn auch Legolas hatte scheinbar nur darauf gewartet, mit ihr allein sein zu können. Und obwohl sie anfänglich etwas beklommen war durch die ungewohnte Umgebung, hatte sie schnell alles um sicher herum vergessen und sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingegeben. Und als sie danach verschwitzt neben ihm lag, waren alle Strapazen der Reise vergessen. Welch' Glück hatte sie doch, ihn gefunden zu haben! Nirgends fühlte sie sich sicherer als in seinen Armen, nichts vermochte sie mehr aufzuheitern als der Klang seiner Stimme. Und in diesem Augenblick konnte sie sich nichts vorstellen, was sie je trennen konnte.  


Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Legolas verschwunden. Sein Platz im Bett war noch warm, also stand sie schnell auf und zog sich an. Sicher hatte er Hunger nach dieser Nacht, überlegte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch als sie in den Speisesaal kam, fand sie ihn leer vor. Dann hörte sie Stimmen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stellte sie sich hinter eine Säule und lauschte.  
Erzählt mir mehr. hörte sie Aragorn sagen.  
Nun ja, Das war Celeborn's Stimme. Sie sind irgendwie verändert. Euch Menschen würde das nicht auffallen, aber für Elben benehmen sie sich eigenartig.  
  
Sie tun Dinge, die Elben sonst nicht tun. sagte Celeborn nachdenklich. Sie sind unausgeglichen.  
Ich verstehe.  
Die Stimmen entfernten sich wieder und Taina lugte hinter der Säule hervor. Sie konnte niemanden mehr sehen, also ging sie hinaus auf den Gang und wartete.  
Was ging hier vor? Und wieso schien jeder davon zu wissen, außer ihr? Sie erinnerte sich daran, daß am letzten Abend jeder so angeregt im Gespräch gewesen war. Vielleicht war das Thema gar nicht die Wiedersehensfreude gewesen? Sie mußte Legolas fragen.  


Es ist nichts. sagte er, als sie ihn darauf ansprach. Es gibt Gerüchte, aber die gab es schon immer und wird es auch immer geben.  
fragte sie unsicher, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nichts, womit du dich belasten solltest. sagte er und küßte sie sanft auf die Wange. Er verharrte in dieser Haltung, doch ihr war nicht nach Zärtlichkeiten zumute.  
Sag mir, was hier vorgeht. drängte sie. Sonst frage ich Arwen.  
Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Sie konnte sehen, daß er überlegte, doch dann sagte er, Celeborn sagt, daß er eine neue Bedrohung fürchtet. Das ist alles.  
Eine Bedrohung?  
Ja. Aber ich wüßte nicht, welche. Er sah sie an, dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Kette. Dir kann nichts passieren. sagte er, während er nachdenklich den Anhänger betrachtete.  
Unwillkürlich berührte sie den Stein, den sie die ganze Reise über um den Hals getragen hatte. Er war warm durch die Berührung mit ihrer Haut.  
sagte er dann. Wir gehen zu den anderen. Wir müssen weiter.  
Sie nickte. Irgendetwas war hier seltsam.  



	5. Schatten über Mirkwood

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schatten über Mirkwood  
**

Stunden waren vergangen, seit sie Dol Guldur hinter sich gelassen hatten, und noch immer grübelte Aragorn über die Worte Celeborn's nach. Die Elben waren verändert, was konnte das heißen? Und wodurch waren sie verändert? Auch Arwen hatte ihm keine Antwort darauf geben können, obwohl sie immer wieder von einem näherrückenden Unheil aus dem Norden sprach. Und genau das hatte Gandalf auch gesagt.  
Er blickte zu Arwen, die ein Stück hinter ihm ritt. Sie sah nachdenklich aus. Dann sah er zu Legolas. Nichts schien den Elben aus der Ruhe bringen zu können. Scheinbar hatte er neuerdings jegliches Gespür für Gefahr abgelegt. Was die Liebe doch bei diesem Volk anrichten konnte. Nie hätte er gedacht, daß dieser Vollblutkämpfer jemals auf etwas anderes vertrauen würde, als auf seinen Instinkt. Und auch der schien getrübt zu sein. Zumindest im Augenblick.  
Aragorn seufzte. Vielleicht benötigte er auch nur einen Ork im Nacken, dachte er wehmütig. Denn auch ihm fehlte der Kitzel des Kampfes. Auge in Auge mit dem Feind, das harte Eisen der Klinge in der Hand, bereit zum Schlag. Was waren das für Zeiten gewesen, nebeneinander im Kampf um Helm's Deep und später vor dem Schwarzen Tor. Jeder der beiden war bereit gewesen, für den anderen zu sterben. Und jetzt? Er war König und seine größte Herausforderung war, ein Land zu regieren. Doch lieber würde er neben seinen Freunden gegen den Feind kämpfen. Wenn es denn einen gab.  


Lange ritten sie durch den Wald von Mirkwood, bis sie bei Dämmerung an einer Lichtung Halt machten.  
sagte er, du hast die erste Wache.  
Der Elb nickte und stieg vom Pferd.  
Dann löst dich Pippin ab. Aragorn stieg auch ab und setzte sich zu Arwen, die bereits begonnen hatte, Feuer zu machen.  
Was hast du? fragte er leise. Du bist so ruhig.  
Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Ich spüre etwas. flüsterte sie. Und mich wundert, daß es niemand außer mir spürt. Sie deutete auf Legolas.  
Ich fürchte, auf ihn kannst du dich nicht verlassen. sagte Aragorn wehmütig. Die Liebe hat seine Sinne getrübt.  
Das glaube ich nicht. widersprach sie. Ich denke, im Moment konzentriert er sich lediglich auf einen bestimmten Sinn. Sie sah ihn vielsagend an, und er verzichtete auf einen weiteren Kommentar. Offenbar teilte sie seine Bedenken nicht und verstand nur allzugut, was in dem Elben vorzugehen schien.  
Nun gut. sagte er statt dessen. Schlagen wir unser Lager auf.  


Nachdem alle ihr Lager vorbereitet hatten, ging Aragorn zu Legolas, der sich einen abgelegenen Platz für seine Wache ausgesucht hatte, von dem aus er die Lichtung gut überblicken konnte. Er saß an einen Felsen gelehnt und betrachtete die Sterne.  
sagte er, als er ihn kommen sah. Sieh dir diese Nacht an. Man könnte meinen, die Sterne wären nur Armlängen entfernt. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, und Aragorn sah sich in seiner Befürchtung bestätigt. Die Liebe hatte tatsächlich seine Sinne vernebelt.  
Er setzte sich neben ihn und schwieg.  
Was betrübt dich? fragte der Elb plötzlich.  
Aragorn zögerte. Er wollte Legolas nicht zu sehr bedrängen, aber er wollte doch sichergehen, ob alles in Ordnung war..  
Arwen spürt eine Gefahr. sagte er vorsichtig. Und ich frage mich, ob du es auch tust.  
Legolas sah ihn lange an. Täuschte er sich, oder war da für einen kurzen Moment ein irritiertes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen?   
Vieles liegt in der Luft in Mirkwood. sagte er dann. Vieles, das einmal eine Gefahr war, und manches, das vielleicht eine werden könnte. Doch ich kann nichts spüren, das mich beunruhigt. Erneut sah er zum Himmel.  
Aragorn seufzte. Verzeih mir, Legolas, aber ich fürchte, du bist im Augenblick zu sehr mit deinen Herzensangelegenheiten beschäftigt. Er sah ihn ernst an. Kommt dir denn das, was in Dol Guldur vorgehen soll, nicht auch seltsam vor?  
Seltsam, ja. Aber nicht gefährlich. Er strich mit der Hand über seinen Bogen. Wir sollten abwarten, was die Zukunft bringt, bevor wir uns mit Feinden beschäftigen, die es vielleicht gar nicht gibt.  
Aragorn sah ihn überrascht an.  
Du weißt selbst, daß die Zeit der Elben hier in Mittelerde vorbei ist. fuhr Legolas fort. Vielen fehlt hier eine Aufgabe, ein Sinn. Und nach tausenden von Jahren kann man sich dann schon mal seltsam verhalten. Er lächelte. Ich tue es schließlich auch, oder? Hälst du mich deshalb für gefährlich?  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Du verhälst dich in der Tat seltsam. sagte er. Ich schätze, daran muß ich mich erst gewöhnen. Er warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und stand auf.  


***  


Hey, aufwachen! Hier wird nicht geschlafen!  
Pippin's Stimme ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Sofort fuhr er hoch, um sich im nächsten Moment wieder nach hinten sinken zu lassen. Sein Kopf brummte und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als ob er seit Tagen keine Ruhe gefunden hätte. Was war passiert? Hatte er tatsächlich geschlafen?  
Er sah den Hobbit an und dessen Blick bestätigte seine Befürchtung.  
ermahnte er ihn. So kenne ich Euch ja gar nicht. Er stand grinsend vor ihm, doch sein Gesicht schien irgendwie zu tänzeln. Ich bin jetzt dran. Legt Euch wieder hin.  
Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Was waren das für Schmerzen? Verwirrt schloß er die Augen und versuchte sich an die letzten Stunden zu erinnern. Er hatte Wache gehalten. Alles war ruhig gewesen. Er hatte über Aragorn's Worte nachgedacht und den Nachthimmel betrachtet. Und er hatte die lästigen Mücken abgewehrt, wie schon seit Tagen. Weiter nichts.  
Zögernd stand er auf und ließ Pippin allein.  
Ein Stück weiter an der Lichtung entlang blieb er stehen und überlegte. Plötzlich kamen ihm Bilder ins Gedächtnis, scheinbar aus seinem Traum. Er sah eine Frau in weißem Gewand. Und er fühlte ein Stechen im linken Unterarm. Irritiert schob er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und betrachtete seinen Arm. Nichts war zu sehen. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich an mehr zu erinnern, doch er konnte keine weiteren Bilder sehen. Ein merkwürdiger Traum, dachte er. Doch warum fühlte er sich so sonderbar? Seine Glieder waren matt, sein Magen war flau und sein Kopf dröhnte. Sollte er jetzt nach so vielen Jahren krank werden?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Dann atmete er tief durch und ließ die Waldluft durch seine Lungen strömen. Und allmählich ging es ihm besser.  


Als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder bei den anderen war, fühlte er sich fast wieder normal. Nur sein Kopf war noch nicht wieder vollkommen klar.  
Er ging leise zu Taina und setzte sich neben sie. Sie schlief, und er hörte ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand über ihr Haar und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, als er einen Blick auf sich spürte. Er drehte sich um und sah Arwen, die auf ihrer Decke lag und ihn nachdenklich ansah. Er versuchte, ihren Blick zu deuten, zu spüren, was in ihr vorging, doch sie ließ nichts darüber erkennen. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.   
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn doch recht. Vielleicht war er zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt und übersah andere Dinge; die Dinge, die Arwen beunruhigten. Doch warum sprach sie nicht mit ihm darüber?   
Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen, doch Arwen wendete den Blick ab. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloß die Augen.  


Seufzend legte er sich hin und sah zum Himmel. Was ging hier vor? Wie kam es, daß er sich nicht mehr richtig an die vergangene Nacht erinnern konnte? Und warum war er eingeschlafen?   
Er sollte mit Aragorn darüber reden. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Und plötzlich sah er sie wieder, die Frau im weißen Gewand. Sie sprach zu ihm, doch er hörte nur ihre Stimme ohne zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Sie lächelte und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen. Und plötzlich wußte er, was Arwen bedrückte. Doch es war nichts, vor dem man sich fürchten mußte. Es war nichts... Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht und er versank in tiefen Schlaf.  


***  


Sie hatte von Bäumen geträumt. Bäume, wie Legolas sie ihr aus Lothlorien beschrieben hatte; große und mächtige Mallornbäume, die bis zum Himmel zu reichen schienen. Sie war unter ihnen entlanggelaufen und hatte dem Wind gelauscht, der in ihren Blättern eine himmlische Melodie erklingen ließ. Und als sie schließlich aufgewacht war, war alles, was sie sah, die kleinen, verkrüppelten Bäume von Mirkwood.  
Seufzend drehte sie sich um. Legolas lag neben ihr und erstaunt stellte sie fest, daß er schlief. Die Reise schien ihn doch mehr anzustrengen als es den Anschein hatte. Und außerdem hatte er ja die halbe Nacht Wache gehalten.  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah zu den anderen. Die Hobbits lagen nebeneinander und schliefen, wobei Merry leise vor sich hinschnarchte, und die Männer aus Minas Tirith taten es ihnen gleich. Nur Aragorn und Arwen waren nirgends zu sehen. Sie sah zum Himmel. Die Sonne verdrängte gerade die letzten Nebel der Nacht und erfüllte die Lichtung mit ihren ersten Strahlen. Sie hörte Vögel, die irgendwo auf den Bäumen ihr Lied anstimmten, leise begleitet von Merry's Schnarchen.  
Lächelnd sah sie wieder zu Legolas und strich ihm sanft eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er lag auf der Seite und schien tief im Traum zu sein, denn ab und zu bewegten sich einzelne Muskeln seines Körpers und seine Augen zuckten unter den Lidern. Da er nicht auf ihre Berührung reagierte, stand sie leise auf und suchte nach den anderen.  


Sie fand sie auf einer kleinen Erhöhung nicht weit entfernt. Ihre Gestik verriet, daß sie etwas zu besprechen hatten. Sie zögerte, doch als Arwen sie sah, winkte sie sie heran.  
Guten Morgen. sagte die Elbin freundlich. Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?  
Ich? Ja, sehr gut. Taina ging näher. Und Ihr?  
Arwen lächelte und schnell wurde Taina ihre Unachtsamkeit bewußt. Richtig, Ihr schlaft ja nicht. sagte sie hastig.  
Oh doch, sagte Arwen. Manchmal schlafen auch wir. Sie sah zu Aragorn, der mit gedankenverlorenem Blick danebenstand. Doch dann lächelte er. Guten Morgen, Taina.  
Guten Morgen. sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung, denn schließlich hatte sie einen König vor sich. Wie weit ist es noch bis zu König Thranduil?  
Er wiegte abschätzend den Kopf leicht hin und her. Bei unserem Tempo etwa vier Tage. Er deutete gen Norden, und Taina konnte weiter hinten eine kleine Bergkette erkennen. Das sind die Berge von Mirkwood, früher Dunkelgebirge genannt. erklärte er. Wenn wir sie passiert haben, sind wir fast da.  
Was ist mit unseren Pferden? Können wir sie mitnehmen?  
Die Berge sind nicht sehr hoch. Nur unwegsam. Also habt keine Sorge. Aragorn lächelte milde. Wir brechen bald auf.  
Taina nickte. Sie sollte zurückgehen und nachsehen, ob Legolas schon wach war.  


Am Lager angekommen, fand sie ihn am Feuer sitzend und seinen Dolch schärfend vor. Sie schlich sich heran, doch das Aufrichten seines Körpers verriet ihr, daß er sie gehört hatte.  
Guten Morgen, mein Prinz. sagte sie leise, in dem Versuch, die anderen nicht zu wecken. Na? Gut geschlafen? Sie konnte sich den ironischen Unterton einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. antwortete er ohne darauf einzugehen. Wir haben es bald geschafft. Es sind noch....-  
Ja, ich weiß. Etwa vier Tage. Sie nickte eifrig, doch sein leicht verärgerter Blick ließ sie ihren Stolz über ihr Wissen schnell vergessen. Was ist? fragte sie verunsichert.  
Wer hat das gesagt? Aragorn?  
Sie nickte.  
Wo ist er?  
Sie deutete in die Richtung, in der sie ihn und Arwen zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er hat mir die Berge gezeigt und gesagt, von da wäre es nicht mehr weit.  
Legolas sah sie skeptisch an.  
Was denn, glaubst du mir nicht?  
  
Warum siehst du mich dann so an?  
Jetzt zögerte er, und sie hatte das Gefühl, daß er innerlich mit sich rang. Dann entspannte er sich plötzlich und sagte ruhig, Verzeih mir. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nichts.  
Nun war es an ihr, skeptisch zu gucken. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, und obwohl er völlig absurd war, fragte sie, Bist du eifersüchtig, daß ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, ohne daß du dabei warst?  
Sie sah ihn an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. Statt dessen wandte er sich wieder seinem Dolch zu. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Klinge und bewegte ihn kontrolliert durch die Luft. Es ist nichts. wiederholte er, während er ihn schwungvoll zurück in die Scheide steckte. Dann sah er sie wieder an und lächelte. Ich sehe dich nun mal gerne an.  
Sie schwieg, denn offenbar hatte er nicht vor, sie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, fühlte sie deutlich, daß er etwas vor ihr verbarg.  


***

_Sehr gut.' dachte sie zufrieden. Alles verlief genau nach Plan. Sie hob ihren Blick von dem Palantir und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr kleiner Besuch bei dem Elben zeigte bereits Wirkung. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, und er war nichts weiter als eine Puppe in ihren Händen. Er war ein wichtiger Faktor in ihren Plänen, der Sohn des Königs. Schließlich hatte er nicht nur einen großen Einfluß auf die Entscheidungen von Thranduil, sondern auch auf die der Menschen. Sie lächelte. Elben sind so leicht zu kontrollieren... vor allem, wenn sie ihre Gefühle verletzbar machen...  
Und für Euch, Lady Arwen', frohlockte sie weiter, habe ich auch schon genau das Richtige...'  
_


	6. Trügerische Gedanken

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Danksagung: Danke an alle Reviewer und an MOPL (My Own Personal Legolas), der mir abends zum Schreiben den Rücken freihält... LU!

Zu den Reviews... **Shelley**..: Also, da ich das Buch und den Film nur auf Englisch kenne, bin ich einfach nach meinem Gefühl gegangen mit der Auswahl, wer sich siezt und wer sich duzt. Ich denke, daß nur Legolas und Aragorn sowie Merry und Pippin (mein heimnlicher Favorit) sich duzen würden, da sich die anderen regelmäßig mit "Master Elf", "Master Hobbit", etc. anreden. Aber wenn ich so die anderen FF lese, kommen mir auch langsam Zweifel...

**Tigraine**...: Also, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß wir den gleichen Gedanken hatten. Angmar kam eigentlich nur so auf, weil ich zuviel Silmarillion gelesen habe und nicht immer wieder das arme Mordor mit den Bösen bevölkern wollte... *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trügerische Gedanken  
**

Können wir nicht mal ne Pause machen? Pippin rutschte unwohl auf seinem Sattel herum. Ich kann nicht mehr sitzen.  
Hör auf zu nörgeln.  
Ich meine es ernst, Merry. Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will auch nicht mehr. Er stieß eine laute Unmutsäußerung aus und forderte sein Pony zum Halten auf. Wie groß ist dieser Wald noch? Bäume, Bäume, Bäume, Bäume! Gibt es hier nichts anderes?  
Merry verlangsamte sein Pony auch und sah ihn mitfühlend an. Ich weiß, Pip. Mich nervt es auch langsam. Aber Aragorn sagt, wenn wir die Berge erst passiert haben, sind wir bald da. Also hab noch ein wenig Geduld.  
Ich will aber keine Geduld haben! Der kleinere der beiden Hobbits stieg ab und stellte sich neben sein Pferd. Ich bleibe hier. verkündete er stur.  
Merry ließ sein Pferd umdrehen und ritt zu seinem Freund. Er wußte, daß Pippin seine Entscheidung mitzukommen längst wieder bereut hatte, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde. Damals, als es um den Ring gegangen war, war es anders gewesen. Da waren Frodo und Sam dabeigewesen, und es ging um eine wichtige Sache. Doch diesmal war es kein aufregendes Abenteuer sondern eine langweilige Reise durch einen endlos scheinenden Wald, inklusive Mücken.  
Er blieb vor Pippin stehen und sah zu ihm herunter. Komm, steig wieder auf. Oder willst du alleine hierbleiben?  
Pippin nickte heftig.  
Merry überlegte. Hier gibt es Trolle! sagte er dann herausfordernd.  
Er sah das Blut aus Pippin's Gesicht weichen.  
  
Pippin zögerte. Er sah zu seinem Pony, dann zu den anderen, die schon weit vorausgeritten waren, und schließlich wieder zu Merry. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich bleibe.  
Merry seufzte und sah sich um. Hinter ihm kam Aragorn, der das Fehlen der beiden bemerkt hatte und schon von weitem rief, Was ist? Wo bleibt ihr?  
Können wir nicht eine Pause machen? fragte Merry schnell, bevor sein Freund sich noch weiter in seinen Trotzanfall hineinsteigern konnte.  
Eine Pause? Aragorn sah ihn ungläubig an. Wir hatten gerade eine Pause.  
Ich weiß, aber... Er sah zu Pippin.  
Gibt es hier Trolle? fragte der währenddessen.  
Aragorn wurde langsam ungehalten. Wir müssen weiter, Pippin. Wenn wir andauernd Pausen machen, kommen wir nie an. Er warf Pippin einen bösen Blick zu. Und ja, es gibt hier vielleicht noch irgendwo den einen oder anderen Troll. Und wenn du nicht gleich aufsteigst und weiterreitest, werde ich dir persönlich einen herholen!  
entfuhr es Merry und er hoffte inständig, daß Pippin es sich noch einmal überlegen würde.  
Doch er blieb nur wie versteinert stehen und starrte Aragorn wortlos an.  
Und? Was ist? Die Miene des Königs verfinsterte sich.   
Dann - es erschien Merry wie eine Ewigkeit - lenkte sein Freund schließlich ein. Er warf Merry einen strafenden Blick zu und stieg kleinlaut auf sein Pferd.  


Was sollte das denn? flüsterte Merry, als sie weitergeritten waren und Aragorn sich wieder dem führenden Trupp angeschlossen hatte. Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?  
Sicher habe ich das. murmelte Pippin unwirsch. Er wollte mich den Trollen vorwerfen.  
Das sicher nicht. Merry überlegte kurz, dann sagte er, Aber er hat es verdammt eilig, findest du nicht?  
Pippin sah ihn an und nickte.   
Ich schätze, der Wald macht auch ihn nervös. fuhr Merry nachdenklich fort. Irgendwie scheinen alle ein wenig gereizt zu sein, seit wir diesen Wald betreten haben. Sogar Arwen. Er sah nach vorne, doch durch die dichten Bäume konnte er nicht viel von ihr sehen.  
Das ist doch kein Wunder. antwortete Pippin ärgerlich. Was gäbe ich für einen Tag voller Sonne hier unten. Nur einen.   
seufzte Merry, Ich hoffe, wir sind bald da.  


***  


Hier machen wir Halt.  
Aragorn's Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Arwen sah ihn an, und plötzlich spürte sie eine ungewohnte Erleichterung darüber, daß das Reiten für diesen Tag ein Ende hatte. Sie war regelrecht froh, vom Pferd steigen zu dürfen.  
Es war sonderbar, dachte sie, während sie abstieg und ihren Hengst versorgte, aber sie hatte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder kurzzeitig solche eigenartigen Regungen an sich entdeckt. Meist hatte sie diese schnell unterdrückt, doch ihre innere Stimme hatte sie nicht täuschen können. Und die riet ihr einmal mehr zur Vorsicht.  
Sie sah sich um. Alles verlief normal; Aragorn überprüfte das Gelände, die Krieger saßen beisammen und redeten, Merry und Pippin stritten sich über das Essen und Legolas und Taina saßen abseits und unterhielten sich leise. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Elben hängen. Es war ihr nie aufgefallen, aber selbst für einen von ihrem Volk war er eine überaus attraktive Erscheinung. Warum nur schenkte er sein Herz einer menschlichen Frau? Er konnte doch jede andere haben. Selbst...-- Schockiert hielt sie inne. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gedacht?  
Hastig wandte sie ihren Blick ab. Sie überprüfte kurz, ob jemand sie gerade beobachtet hatte, dann ließ sie sich verwirrt auf den Boden sinken, um nachzudenken.  


***  


Gute Nacht. Taina beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küßte ihn sanft auf die Wange.  
Gute Nacht, Prinzessin. flüsterte er und beobachtete, wie sie sich hinlegte und die Augen schloß. Als sie regelmäßig atmete, wandte er den Blick ab und sah zum Himmel  
Die Sterne schienen auf ihn herab, doch auch an diesem Abend konnte Legolas ihrer Schönheit nicht das ihnen Gebührende abgewinnen. Sie schienen ihre Kraft verloren zu haben, ebenso wie die gesamte Umgebung, die er seit zwei Tagen farbloser empfand als zuvor. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er seit der sonderbaren Nacht unter ständigen Kopfschmerzen litt, die sich zum Abend hin stetig steigerten und ihn nur im Schlaf Ruhe finden ließen. Sie hatten ihn so beeinträchtigt, daß er oftmals Probleme hatte, sich auf ein Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Und welche Art von Heilmitteln er auch versucht hatte, das Stechen und Drücken war geblieben und hatte sich tief in seinen Kopf gebohrt. So tief, daß er den Schmerz manchmal nicht mehr wahrnahm, obwohl er weiterhin bestand.  


Sein Blick fiel auf eine Wolke, die sich langsam über den Nachthimmel schob, und insgeheim hoffte er, sie würde die Sterne verdecken, damit er nicht länger ihrer verlorenen Intensität nachtrauern mußte. Doch sie zog vorbei und ließ ihn gnadenlos auf die kleinen silbrigweißen Punkte starren.  


Mühsam wendete er den Kopf ab und sah zu Taina, die mittlerweile fest schlief. Er hatte ihr nichts von seinem Traum und seinem Unwohlsein erzählt, denn jedesmal, wenn er es versucht hatte, hatten sich seine Schmerzen verstärkt und er hatte es auf ein anderes Mal verschoben. Und so hatte er niemandem davon berichtet, obwohl er wußte, daß zumindest Arwen eine Veränderung an seinem Verhalten bemerkt haben mußte. Doch hatte er in den letzten Tagen ihre Nähe gesucht, war sie ihm stets ausgewichen.  


Arwen... Ohne es zu wollen, wanderten seine Augen zu der Elbin. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Doch plötzlich drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und er sah etwas, das er zuvor noch nie in ihren Augen entdeckt hatte: Angst.  
Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Wovor mochte sie, die so viel Macht besaß, Angst haben? So sehr er darüber nachdachte, er wußte keine Antwort darauf. Doch er spürte auch etwas anderes bei dem Kontakt mit ihren Augen...- das plötzliche Verlangen, sie zu berühren. Der Gedanke daran gefiel ihm, und wenn er ehrlich war, er erregte ihn. Doch mit dem Gefühl der Erregung verstärkten sich auch andere Gefühle...   
Gewaltsam unterbrach er den noch immer bestehenden Blickkontakt und schloß die Augen. Und dann spürte er plötzlich deutlich die anderen Empfindungen, die verzweifelt gegen eine unbekannte Macht angekämpft hatten und nicht bis in sein Bewußtsein vordringen konnten: Schuld und Scham. Entsetzen befiel ihn. Was war nur mit ihm los?! Was war über ihn gekommen, auch nur eine Sekunde lang Fantasien mit jemand anderem zu haben als mit Taina?  
Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. Was war nur passiert in jener Nacht? War es mehr als nur ein Traum gewesen, das Aufeinandertreffen mit der geheimnisvollen weißen Frau? Wer war sie?  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch gleichzeitig steigerten sich die Kopfschmerzen in einen Zustand, der das Denken fast unmöglich machte. Gab es denn nichts gegen dieses Brennen?! Gab es denn keine Erleichterung außer den Schlaf, der ihm immer wieder denselben Traum bescherte? Er wollte die Stimme nicht mehr hören, wollte das Leid nicht mehr ertragen, er wollte endlich wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein!  


Wütend schlug er sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn, um dem Schmerz ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch dann hörte er eine ganz andere Stimme.  
Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?  
Er hatte Taina geweckt, die ihn jetzt sorgenvoll ansah.  
Nein. Hier geht etwas seltsames vor sich.' wollte er sagen, doch statt dessen formten seine Lippen andere Worte.  
Nichts ist. Schlaf weiter.  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Bist du sicher?  
Ja, also sei still und schlaf. Er hörte sich reden, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Na gut... Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Nein!' wollte er rufen, Bleib bei mir, du mußt mir helfen!' Doch sein Körper reagierte nicht. Alles begann sich zu drehen, und bevor er wußte, was geschah, wichen seine Sinne und er sank nach hinten auf die Decke.  


***  


Nun ist es soweit.' dachte Taina resigniert, als sie ihm den Rücken zugewand hatte, er zeigt sein wahres Gesicht.' Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie seine harschen Worte gerade verletzt hatten! Doch es war genau das, was sich angedeutet hatte, denn schon seit zwei Tagen hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte. Sein Tonfall ihr gegenüber war schärfer geworden, sein Auftreten kühler und seine Zärtlichkeiten wirkten zum Teil aufgesetzt und erzwungen. Und doch hatte es zwischendurch immer wieder Momente gegeben, wo sie sich seiner Liebe sicher gewesen war. Momente, in denen sie alleine und entspannt gewesen waren. Doch welcher Seite von ihm sollte sie jetzt vertrauen?  
Sie zog die dünne Decke enger um ihren Körper. Es war warm in dieser Nacht, aber dennoch fühlte sie Kälte in sich aufsteigen.  


Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah Arwen, die einige Meter entfernt stand und ihr deutete mitzukommen. Leise erhob sie sich und folgte ihr. Sie gingen ein Stück in den Wald, dann blieb Arwen stehen.  
Ich wollte nicht, daß Legolas hört, was ich Euch sagen möchte. erklärte sie. In seinem Zustand würde er es nicht verstehen.  
Was ist nur mit ihm? fragte Taina verunsichert. Er ist so verändert.  
Arwen nickte. Ein Schatten liegt über ihm. sagte sie ernst. Und er wird all seine Kraft brauchen, um sich gegen das Dunkle zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Was meint Ihr?  
Arwen sah sich um. Wir sind hier nicht allein. Und was immer dort draußen ist, übt einen starken Einfluß auf ihn aus. Und mit jeder Nacht wird es stärker.  
Taina begann zu verstehen. Das war es also. Deshalb benahm er sich so seltsam. Können wir ihm denn nicht helfen? fragte sie ängstlich.  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Diesen Kampf muß er allein bestreiten. Doch verzagt nicht. Er ist es gewohnt, auf sich gestellt zu sein. Sie warf ihr einen zuversichtlichen Blick zu, der sich jedoch sofort wieder trübte, als sie fortfuhr. Ihr könnt nur darauf vertrauen, daß er die Kraft findet, dagegen anzukämpfen, und an ihn glauben. Auch wenn er sich in Euren Augen verändert verhalten wird. Denkt immer daran, im Moment ist er nicht mehr er selbst. Aber wenn wir ihn nicht aufgeben, kann er es vielleicht wieder werden.  
Der Gedanke daran, daß er es nicht schaffen könnte, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.  
Auch ich vermag das nicht zu sagen. sagte Arwen traurig. Es liegt jetzt an ihm und daran, wieviel ihm an uns und dieser Welt gelegen ist. Die Macht, die von ihm Besitz ergreift, ist stark. Sehr stark. Sie hat die Elben von Dol Guldur in ihrer Gewalt, und wohl auch die Waldelfen um Thranduil. Und ich selbst kann mich ihr auch nur mit Mühe widersetzen. Sie hielt inne und deutete auf Legolas. Doch mit ihm treibt das Dunkle ein noch übleres Spiel. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist, aber ich fürchte um ihn. Sie sah Taina an, dann zeigte sie plötzlich auf den Barai, den Taina noch immer um den Hals trug. Sie hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Unwillkürlich schloß sie ihre Finger darum.  
Er wird Euch helfen, Euren Glauben an Legolas zu stärken. sagte Arwen. Tragt ihn stets bei Euch, und in dunklen Stunden wird er Euch beistehen.  
Aber wie?  
Er hat eine innere Kraft. Die Kraft aus einem hier in Mittelerde sehr selten gewordenen Stein. Wenn es soweit ist, werdet Ihr wissen, was zu tun ist.  


Wenn es soweit ist, werdet Ihr wissen, was zu tun ist.' Arwen's Worte hallten noch lange in Taina's Kopf nach. Langsam ging sie zurück zu Legolas, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und sich nur gelegentlich leicht bewegte. Sie legte sich neben ihn und sah ihn an. Wären sie doch nie auf diese Reise gegangen! Statt sein ganzes Herz zu gewinnen, wie sie gehofft hatte, würde sie nun vielleicht alles verlieren! Sie nahm den Stein an ihrer Kette in die Hand und hielt ihn fest. und in dunklen Stunden wird er Euch beistehen.' Dies war eine dunkle Stunde, aber sie fragte sich, wieviele noch folgen würden...  



	7. Der Angriff

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Es geht weiter... kurz aber schmerzvoll... he he

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der Angriff  
**

Na endlich, die Berge,' Aragorn blickte erleichtert auf die ersten Erhebungen vor ihnen, die es nun zu überqueren galt. Sie hatten die Alte Waldstraße vor Stunden passiert, und am Ende dieses Tages würden sie die vorletzte Etappe ihrer Reise hinter sich haben.  
Auch er war froh, daß der endlos scheinende Wald hinter ihnen lag. Das beklemmende Gefühl des unsichtbaren Feindes, der dort irgendwo auf sie gelauert hatte, hatte auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. Und nicht zuletzt die Mücken. Mücken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor von solch aggressivem Ungetier belästigt worden zu sein. Auch nicht in Mirkwood, wo Mücken alltäglich waren. Ihre Stiche schwollen zu erbsengroßen Beulen an und schienen auch nach Tagen nicht abzuklingen. Allerdings schienen sie nur bei den Menschen der Gruppe solche Erscheinungen auszulösen, denn weder die Elben noch die Hobbits hatten über derartige Auswirkungen geklagt.  


Unauffällig sah er zu Legolas. Der Elb schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn nachdem er wieder eine Nacht in einem für ihn untypischen Tiefschlaf verbracht hatte, verhielt er sich an diesem Tag recht normal. Er war wortkarg, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Aragorn hoffte inständig, daß sich Arwen's Befürchtungen nicht verwirklichen würden und tatsächlich etwas von ihm Besitz ergriff. Sein Wille war stark, das wußte er, doch Arwen schien sich sicher zu sein, daß Legolas bereits unter dem Einfluß einer anderen Macht stand. Und seit letzter Nacht ließ sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.  


Wie geht es ihm? fragte er, als Arwen wieder zur Spitze des Trupps aufschloss.  
Soweit gut.  
Er hakte nach, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ auf Zweifel schließen.  
Arwen zögerte. Ich bin nicht sicher. Er scheint ganz normal zu sein, zumindest bemüht er sich darum, so zu wirken. Aber innerlich scheint er zu brodeln.  
Du meinst, er kämpft gegen etwas an.  
Sie nickte. Wir müssen darauf acht geben, daß er sich nicht irgendwann gegen uns wendet.  
Hälst du das für möglich?  
Sollte er es nicht schaffen, die Kontrolle zu behalten, wird das geschehen. Wir müssen ihn schnellstens zu seinem Vater bringen. Der König hat Heiler, die sich darum kümmern können.  
Wenn sie wissen, was genau es ist. ergänzte Aragorn nachdenklich.  
seufzte sie. Solange wir das nicht wissen, können wir nichts tun.  


Die Stunden vergingen, und bald waren sie von Bergen umgeben. Sie folgten den alten Pfaden, durch die schon seit tausenden von Jahren die Elben des Waldes passiert hatten, und zu beiden Seiten erhoben sich kahle, graue Steinwände. Es war deutlich kühler hier oben, doch die Luft war endlich wieder frisch und rein. Trotz des unwegsamen Geländes kamen sie gut voran, auch wenn sie gelegentlich absteigen und ihre Pferde führen mussten. Doch auch das war eine willkommene Abwechslung, die sich positiv auf die Stimmung in der Gruppe niederschlug. Und endlich hörte Aragorn hinter sich auch wieder das Kichern und Scherzen der Hobbits, das er seit Tagen vermißt hatte.  
Du, Pippin, witzelte Merry gerade, hab ich dir eigentlich erzählt, daß ich Gimli einmal dabei erwischt habe, wie er in Lothlorien versucht hat, Galadriel unauffällig zu folgen und sie ihn dabei erwischt hat?  
Ja, hast du. entgegnete Pippin eifrig. Aber ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er aus ihrer Vogeltränke trinken wollte.  
Merry schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das ist keine Vogeltränke. Das ist ihr magischer Spiegel! Darin kann sie alles sehen! Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft.  
Au fein! Dann laß uns zurückreiten und hineinsehen, wann wir hier endlich mal ankommen.  
Pip, ich glaube nicht, das das geht.  
Wieso? Hat sie ihn mitgenommen?  
Aragorn konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Diese beiden schafften es doch immer wieder, den Situationen ihr Gutes abzugewinnen.  
Ich freue mich, Euch so gut gelaunt zu sehen. sagte er, als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte.  
Ja, was ein bißchen Licht so ausmachen kann. nickte Merry. Jetzt sind wir sicher bald da.  
Aragorn lächelte. Hinter den Bergen ist es noch eine Tagesreise. Dann sind wir in König Thranduil's Reich.  
Pippin seufzte erleichtert auf. Er blickte nach vorne, doch plötzlich stand ihm der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was ist das? hauchte er.  
Aragorn drehte sich um und fast gleichzeitig hörte er die Stimme eines der Krieger.   


Jetzt sah er sie auch. Etwa zwei Duzend der kleinen, wendigen Kreaturen kamen kurz vor ihnen von beiden Seiten die Felswände hinab. Bleibt zusammen! rief er aus und zog sein Schwert. Sofort formte er mit seinen Männern einen Halbkreis, um die Gruppe mit den Hobbits und den Frauen hinter sich abzuschirmen, doch die Goblins hatten sie bereits erreicht. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, daß Legolas ihn nicht enttäuschen und sich auf seine Kampfeskünste besinnen würde.  


Er sah nach hinten und zu seiner großen Erleichterung sah er bereits die ersten von ihnen von Pfeilen durchbohrt zu Boden gehen. Legolas hatte sich blitzschnell auf eine Erhebung gestellt und feuerte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen. Wie in alten Zeiten', dachte Aragorn, bevor er sich wieder seinen Gegnern zuwandte. Doch er hatte sie unterschätzt. Waren es eben noch zwei Goblins gewesen, die sich gegen ihn gestellt hatten, so stand er jetzt vier Kreaturen gegenüber, die sich mit wildem Geschrei auf ihn stürzten. Ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte ihm, daß keiner der anderen Krieger in der Lage war, ihm zu helfen. Also zog er mit der linken Hand seinen Dolch und wehrte beidhändig die Schläge der Angreifer ab. Doch es waren zu viele. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um. Arwen, Taina und die Hobbits kämpften aneinandergedrängt gegen eine Handvoll Goblins und Legolas war damit beschäftigt, diejenigen abzuwehren, die weiterhin von hinter den Bergen nachströmten. Doch plötzlich wurde er vom Pferd gerissen, und er spürte einen Arm, der sich von hinten um seinen Hals schlang.  
konnte er noch rufen, bevor der Goblin begann, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.  
Sofort drehte Legolas sich ihm zu und spannte den Bogen. Doch dann zögerte er.  
Was ist?' dachte Aragorn, während er versuchte, den Goblin so zu halten, daß der Elb ihn besser treffen konnte, und gleichzeitig die Schläge der anderen abzuwehren. Warum schießt er nicht?'   
Doch dann sah er es. Legolas hatte sein Ziel anvisiert, aber es war nicht der Goblin sondern er selbst!  


***  


_Schieß!'_ hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Löse den Pfeil. Erlöse den Schmerz.'_  
Noch immer zögerte er. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er dagegen an, was sein Körper gerade tat, aber er schien keine Macht mehr über ihn zu haben. Er konnte seinen Arm nicht dazu bewegen, das Ziel zu ändern oder den Schuss abzubrechen, er konnte nur mit eisernem Willen versuchen, den Pfeil nicht loszulassen. Doch er spürte, daß er nicht mehr lange in dieser Haltung verweilen konnte, denn der voll gespannte Bogen zehrte an seinen Kräften.  
_Schieß!'  
_Nein.' dachte er verzweifelt. Ich werde ihn nicht töten. Nicht Aragorn.' Seine Finger klammerten sich an die grünen Federn des Pfeils.  
_Schieß!'  
_Er sah, wie der Griff um Aragorn's Kehle fester wurde und sein Freund nach Atem rang.  
_Schieß! Und du wirst wieder frei sein.'_  
Ja, frei sein.' dachte er. Doch im selben Moment wußte er, daß die Stimme log. Sie würde immer in ihm sein. Nein!'  
Wieder sah er zu Aragorn. Er hatte ihn jetzt genau im Visier. Wenn er jetzt losließ... Seine Hand zitterte. Er würde den Pfeil nur noch Sekunden halten können. Er mußte es noch einmal versuchen! Mit der Kraft seines ganzen Willens lehnte er sich gegen die Taubheit seines Körpers auf und bewegte seinen linken Arm, genau in dem Moment, als die Federn durch seine Finger glitten. Er hörte das Zischen des Pfeils und schloss die Augen.  



	8. Wunsch und Wirklichkeit

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

bitte, bitte Reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wunsch und Wirklichkeit  
**

Arwen kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Der Kampf war vorüber. Legolas hatte den Goblin getötet und danach noch viele der anderen, und Aragorn hatte mit seinen Männern den Rest erledigt. Kurz darauf war Legolas zusammengebrochen.  
wiederholte sie sanft. Du mußt kämpfen. Laß' nicht zu, daß sie dich beherrschen.  
Sie sah in seine leblos wirkenden Augen und versuchte, darin eine Reaktion auf ihre Worte zu erkennen. Doch sein Geist schien weitab von seinem Körper zu sein.  
Auch die anderen waren jetzt bei ihnen und sahen bestürzt auf den Elben hinab.  
Was ist mit ihm? fragte Pippin, doch Aragorn deutete ihm, still zu sein. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen.  
Kommt er zurück? fragte Aragorn leise, daß nur Arwen ihn hören konnte.  
Ich glaube ja. Sie beobachtete das leichte Zucken seiner Augen und konnte dann deutlich ein Aufklaren in ihnen erkennen. Sein Wille hatte gesiegt. Diesmal.  
fragte Legolas kaum hörbar, während er versuchte sich umzusehen.  
Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. Du hast ihn gerettet. Es geht ihm gut.  
Er atmete erleichtert auf und sah sie an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Taina, die hinter ihr stand und die letzten Minuten fassungslos zugesehen hatte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen lächelte er, und Arwen konnte das Aufleuchten in seinen blauen Augen sehen.  
Gut,' dachte sie, doch gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, er hätte sie mit diesem Blick angesehen und nicht Taina. Sie riß sich zusammen und zog hastig ihre Hand zurück, die noch immer auf seinen Lippen lag. Sofort sah er sie kurz an, und für einen Moment dachte sie, eine Art Genugtuung in seinem Blick zu sehen, doch sie konnte sich auch täuschen.  
sagte sie, während sie eilig aufstand. Ich bin froh, daß es dir besser geht. Sie wandte sich an Taina. Er gehört jetzt wieder dir.  
Taina sah sie fragend an, und Arwen wurde bewußt, daß sie gerade ihre Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und verließ die Gruppe, um ihre Gedanken ordnen zu können.  


Was ist mit dir? Als sie Aragorn's Stimme hörte, fuhr sie herum.  
Ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie ihm von ihren plötzlichen Gefühlen für Legolas erzählen sollte oder nicht. Sicher war es besser, sie zu verschweigen und dagegen anzukämpfen, denn offenbar war auch sie von der dunklen Macht beeinflußt, und sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig durcheinanderbringen. Schließlich war er ein Mensch und sie wußte, wie sehr ihn dieses Geständnis verunsichern würde. Andererseits wollte sie auch keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben.  
Sie sah ihn an und versuchte, sich seine Reaktion vorzustellen, falls sie es ihm sagte. Er wäre zutiefst verletzt, auch wenn sie ihm versicherte, daß diese Gedanken nicht wirklich ihre waren.  
Seine Stimme klang wie Samt.   
Wie gerne würde sie ihm alles sagen und sich dann in seinen Armen sicher und geborgen fühlen, aber sie konnte nicht. Kein Wort darüber kam über ihre Lippen.  
Wir müssen auf ihn Acht geben. sagte sie schließlich. Er darf auf keinen Fall schlafen. Das macht den Einfluß nur noch stärker.  
Aragorn nickte. Gut, dann übernehme ich die erste Wache und Taina kann ihn erstmal wachhalten. Und danach sehen wir weiter.  
In Ordnung.  


In Ordnung? Als sie Minuten später mit den anderen am Feuer saß, wunderte sie sich über ihre Abgebrühtheit. Es war nicht in Ordnung', daß sich Taina um Legolas kümmerte, aber das hatte sie Aragorn natürlich nicht sagen können.  
So half sie Merry, das Essen zuzubereiten und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie den blonden Elb heimlich aus der Ferne beobachtete. Ab und zu sah er sie an, und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß auch er ihren Blick suchte. Und obwohl sie sich immer wieder daran erinnerte, daß sie nicht wirklich Gefühle für ihn haben konnte und dies nur eine Teufelei des unsichtbaren Feindes war, drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um Legolas.  


Nach dem Essen legte sie sich zum Schlafen hin, doch Ruhe konnte sie nicht finden. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie jemand es schaffen konnte, die Gedanken und Gefühle der Elben so zu beeinflussen. Denn offenbar waren nur die Elben von der Veränderung betroffen; Aragorn und die Hobbits schienen völlig normal zu sein. Doch so sehr sie auch darüber nachdachte, sie konnte sich an nichts Ungewöhnliches erinnern.  


Unruhig drehte sie sich hin und her, und als sie es gerade aufgeben wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme.  
Es war Taina.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sie an.  
Ich kann nicht mehr. sagte die Südländerin erschöpft. Ich schlafe gleich ein. Könnt Ihr Euch um ihn kümmern?  
Arwen stand auf und sah zu Legolas hinüber. Er saß am Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Taina. Sie sah sehr müde aus.  
sagte sie leise und stand auf, um zurück zu ihrem Lager zu gehen.  
Arwen lächelte. Dann ging sie langsam zur Feuerstelle.  


Die anderen lagen auf ihren Decken und schliefen, Aragorn hatte eine Position ein Stück entfernt gewählt, und auch Taina legte sich jetzt hin. Arwen war sicher, daß sie in wenigen Minuten ebenfalls eingeschlafen war.  
Sie setzte sich neben Legolas und ließ ihren Blick in das Feuer wandern. Die Flammen tänzelten über die verbrannten Äste und Zweige und ließen sie unaufhaltsam und unbarmherzig nach und nach zu Asche zerfallen. So wie die Menschen.' dachte sie wehmütig. Auch sie sind nur vergänglich. Doch nicht so die Elben... Sie sah zu Legolas. Er hatte die Arme auf die angewinkelten Knie gestützt und starrte abwesend vor sich hin. Und wieder spürte sie das Fremde, das sich allmählich in ihm ausbreitete.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte sie leise auf Sindarin, doch er reagierte nicht. Er blickte weiterhin nach vorne und schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Auch sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Flammen.  
Sie zerfallen, Arwen. sagte er plötzlich, und sie wußte, daß er denselben Gedanken hatte wie sie.  
sagte sie traurig. Viel zu schnell.  
Und wir können nur zusehen. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Auch Aragorn wird zerfallen. Und alles, was dir bleibt, ist Kummer und Schmerz.  
Arwen spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz legte, und sein ausdruckloser Blick tat sein übriges.  
Ich weiß. sagte sie kaum hörbar. Wieso mußte er sie daran erinnern?  
Möchtest du dich dem wirklich aussetzen? fuhr er fort, und jedes einzelne Wort versetzte ihr einen weiteren Stoß. Warum suchst du das Leid?  
Sie sah ihn an. Weil ich ihn liebe.  
Tust du das wirklich?  
Sie schluckte. Was wollte er damit erreichen? Warum stellte er das plötzlich in Frage, nach all der Zeit? Hatte sie ihr Verhalten an diesem Tag verraten? Sie suchte die Antwort darauf in seinen Augen, doch alles, was sie dort erkennen konnte, war Unglauben und Mißtrauen.  
Natürlich liebe ich ihn. sagte sie nachdrücklich, doch sie wußte, daß er ihr nicht glauben würde. Sie konnte es ja selbst nicht.  
Und warum sehnt sich dein Herz dann nach mir, Undómiel? Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und sah sie eindringlich an.  
Sie spürte, wie der Griff um ihr Herz fester wurde. Dieser eine Satz hatte genügt, um ihr klarzumachen, daß sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Er wußte es. Und er hatte recht, auch wenn sie es sich noch immer nicht eingestehen wollte.   
Sein Gesicht war jetzt so dicht vor ihrem, daß sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte. Sie wollte sich seinem Blick entziehen, sich abwenden, aufstehen, dieser Situation ein Ende bereiten, doch sein Blick schien sie zu fesseln und regungslos verharren zu lassen. Und so starrte sie in seine hellblauen Augen und ließ es geschehen, daß er sich ihr weiter näherte und sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Hauch, doch er löste eine Welle von Erregung aus, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper auszuweiten begann. Noch immer sah sie ihn an, unfähig, den Blick von ihm zu wenden, und als sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, fühlte sie auch ihre letzten Hemmungen schwinden. Das war es, was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihn, den stolzen Prinzen aus Mirkwood, mit dem sie bis in die Unendlichkeit zusammen sein konnte. Warum war ihr das nur nicht vorher klargeworden?

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht, streichelte seine Wange und ließ sie dann sanft über sein Haar gleiten. Sie schloß die Augen und ergab sich den Gefühlen, die sich ihrer nun völlig bemächtigten. Ihr Herz schlug deutlich spürbar in ihrer Brust und sie genoss die darin entbrannte Leidenschaft, doch als ihre Küsse fordernder wurden, spürte sie plötzlich Legolas' Arme, die sie kraftvoll von sich schoben.  
begann sie, doch als sie ihn ansah, blickte sie in die kältesten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.  
Ihr vergeßt Euch, Majestät. sagte er schroff.  
Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein!  
Du hast mich verstanden, Arwen. Ich wollte nur sehen, wieviel dir wirklich an deiner großen Liebe' gelegen ist. Er warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ließ sie in ihrem Entsetzen zurück.  



	9. Dunkle Stunden

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Lady-of-Gondor**: *--erstmal verbeug--* Ich hoffe, du bist inzwischen bis hierher vorgedrungen...! Danke für deinen lieben Review! Im Moment tut mir jede Aufmunterung gut (und die Tipps), denn ich hab hier 2 kranke 'Pippins' zu Hause, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern. Aber es geht weiter! Und es wird mieser... (ganz nach deinem Vorbild -- *eiskaltes Verlangen*.... hi hi) *nochmal tiiiiief verbeug und Boden küss*

**Jana** auf diesem Wege danke auch für deine Unterstützung!

und JAAAAA Ihr habt es geschafft!!! Die ganze FF steht jetzt in überarbeiteter Version mit ELB statt ELF drin! *grins*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dunkle Stunden  
**

Alles war ruhig. Aragorn hockte auf einem Felsvorsprung und betrachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Kein Anzeichen für einen erneuten Überfall. Seine Gedanken wanderten einmal mehr zu dem kurzen Gespräch, das er vor Stunden mit Arwen geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihm etwas vorenthalten, und es hatte mit Legolas zu tun. Stand es vielleicht schlimmer um ihn als er vermutete? Wollte sie ihm aus Rücksicht verschweigen, daß sein Freund bereits seiner Besessenheit zum Opfer gefallen war?  
Legolas. Den Blick in seinen Augen, als er den Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet hatte, würde er niemals vergessen können. So mußte sich ein Gegner fühlen, kurz bevor der Pfeil des Elben ihn durchbohrte und für immer dieser Welt entriß. Doch wie war es dazu gekommen? Ganz sicher war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen, doch war es tatsächlich seine Absicht gewesen, ihn zu töten? Wer, wenn nicht eine Macht in der Größenordnung von Sauron, hätte davon einen Vorteil? Wenn er tot war, würde das neue Königreich um Gondor und den nördlichen Gebieten geschwächt sein und einem Überfall kaum standhalten. Doch welches dunkle Geschöpf hatte die Mittel dazu? Gab es andere Maiar wie Sauron, die sich nur noch nicht in Erscheinung gebracht hatten? Gandalf hatte nie etwas dergleichen erwähnt.  


Seine Gedanken kreisten immer und immer wieder um die Identität des Gegners, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Er sah nur deutlich, daß sich die Chancen, Legolas rechtzeitig zu Thranduil bringen zu können, mit jeder Stunde verschlechterten. Längst hatte er die Berge hinter sich lassen wollen, doch der Zwischenfall hatte sie eine weitere Nacht gekostet. Nicht zu vergessen, daß er zwei seiner Männer verloren hatte.  


Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann, plötzlich, hörte er ein Geräusch. Alarmiert sah er auf und sah Arwen, die eilig auf ihn zukam.  
Was ist? fragte er sofort, denn ihr verstörter Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.  
antwortete sie knapp. Ich fürchte, wir verlieren ihn.  
Er sprang auf. Was ist passiert?  
Er ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er...- Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. Kümmere du dich um ihn. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber sei vorsichtig.  


Kurz danach hatte er das Lager erreicht und wurde Zeuge einer Situation, in der er seinen Freund niemals erwartet hätte. Legolas lag auf Taina und küßte sie, doch was zunächst aussah wie eine sich anbahnende Liebelei, stellte sich schnell als einen Akt der Gewalt heraus, denn Taina versuchte ganz offensichtlich sich zu wehren. Doch gegen den Elben war sie machtlos. Er hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Mund, während die andere sich an ihren Kleidern zu schaffen machte. Aragorn mußte zweimal hinsehen, um sich zu vergewissern, das seine Augen ihn nicht betrogen, doch es war eindeutig: Legolas war im Begriff die Südländerin zu vergewaltigen!  
Sofort war er bei ihm und ergriff seinen Arm. Laß' sie los! Doch auch er hatte nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn, zumal sich der Elb bereits in keinem zurechnungsfähigen Zustand mehr befand. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung schüttelte er Aragorn's Hand ab und fuhr fort, Taina die Kleider auszuziehen.  
Du gehörst mir! zischte er dicht an Taina's Ohr.  
Hast du den Verstand verloren? Erneut ergriff Aragorn seinen Arm und im Augenwinkel sah er, daß die anderen, die bis dahin geschlafen hatten, durch den Lärm aufgewacht und dazu gekommen waren. Doch diesen Moment nutzte Legolas, um sich blitzschnell aufzurichten und sich auf Aragorn zu stürzen. Er drängte ihn nach hinten, und Aragorn wäre gefallen, hätte nicht hinter sich plötzlich eine Felswand gespürt. Und er spürte noch etwas: Die kalte Klinge von Legolas' Dolch, die sich fest an seine Kehle preßte. Aragorn blieb versteinert stehen und starrte sein Gegenüber entsetzt an.  
Das hätte ich schon vorhin tun sollen. Die Genugtuung in der Stimme des Elben war nicht zu überhören.  
keuchte er. Ich bin es.  
Ich weiß. Seine Augen drohten ihn zu durchbohren, und die Klinge begann, seine Haut einzuritzen.  
Sekundenlang starrte Legolas ihn an, und Aragorn war sicher, daß er sein Vorhaben diesmal zu Ende bringen würde, egal, was er auch tat oder sagte. Doch vorher wollte er es scheinbar noch auskosten, ihn in einer ausweglosen Situation zu sehen.  
Nun, _nin mellon_, sagte er verachtend, genieße diesen Augenblick, denn es wird dein letzter sein.  
Aragorn hörte das metallische Geräusch einer weiteren Klinge, die Legolas jetzt aus ihrer Scheide zog und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich jetzt noch befreien könnte. Die Umstehenden hatte Legolas im Auge, und auch sie hatten kaum eine Möglichkeit einzugreifen, denn sobald auch nur einer sich bewegte, wäre sein Leben verwirkt. Es mußte einen anderen Weg geben.  


Taina's Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, die wie ein Schwert über den beiden hing.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Aragorn, daß sie wenige Schritte hinter Legolas stand, die Kleider noch immer zerrissen, in der Hand den Barai. Eine innere Kraft schien sie zu führen.  
Erneut sah er zu Legolas. Der starrte ihn noch immer haßerfüllt an, doch allmählich begann sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu verändern. Der Haß wich und machte völliger Verwirrung Platz.  
wiederholte Taina, diesmal sanfter, und im Gesicht des Elben spiegelte sich nun blankes Entsetzen wider. Er schien zu begreifen, was er im Begriff war zu tun.  
Unendlich langsam löste er den Druck auf seinen Hals und Aragorn hörte, wie der Dolch klingend auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Kurz danach fiel auch die zweite Waffe und Legolas sank mit versteinertem Gesicht auf die Knie.  


Sofort war er bei ihm. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um den Oberkörper des Elben und lehnte ihn vorsichtig gegen sich. Alle Kraft schien plötzlich aus ihm gewichen zu sein.  
Legolas starrte ihn entsetzt an. Hilf mir...  
Aragorn ergriff die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand und drückte sie. Ich tue alles, aber sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann!  
Hilf mir... wiederholte er schwach. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.  
Aragorn konnte nur erahnen, welche Qualen sein Freund durchleiden mußte, und es brach ihm das Herz zu wissen, daß er ihm nicht helfen konnte.  
Es ist gut. sagte er leise, während er ihn an sich drückte. Es ist vorbei.  
Legolas hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit leerem Blick an. Es wird nie vorbei sein. Eines Tages wird sie es schaffen.  
Sie? Wer ist sie? Er schüttelte den Elben, doch er schien ihn nicht mehr zu hören. Er starrte auf einen Punkt weit entfernt und sagte kaum hörbar, Verzeih mir...  
Legolas! Wer ist sie? Aragorn weigerte sich aufzugeben, aber auch diesmal bekam er keine Antwort. Und ein Blick in die weit entrückten Augen seines Freundes sagte ihm, daß er sie vielleicht nie mehr bekommen würde. 

***  


_Aragorn...' Sie tippte mit den Fingernägeln mismutig auf den Palantir. König von Gondor. Du hast schon Sauron einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht mit Deinem Willen, auch in ausweglosen Situationen nicht aufzugeben. Aber Sauron hatte Dich unterschätzt. Du bist zwar nur ein Mensch, doch das Blut von Númenor fließt dick durch Deine Adern. Aber ich kenne Dich besser. Auch Du hast eine Schwachstelle...'  
Sie blickte erneut auf die Situation, die sich ihr in dem schwarzen Stein präsentierte und lächelte. Und jetzt zeig mir Minas Tirith!  
_

***  


Arwen's Stimme riß sie aus ihrem Bann. Auch sie war auf die Knie gesunken, nachdem die Kraft, die aus dem Barai ausgeströmt war, nachgelassen hatte. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und sah ihn an. Er leuchtete, schwach, aber deutlich zu erkennen.  
Seht Ihr, sagte Arwen leise, Ihr wußtet, was zu tun ist.  
Sie sah die Elbin an und nickte. In dem Moment, als sich Legolas auf Aragorn gestürzt hatte, hatte sie irgendetwas aus ihrem Schock gerissen und sie dazu bewegt, aufzustehen und einzugreifen. Doch was genau sie getan hatte, wußte sie nicht mehr.  
Verwirrt sah sie an sich herab und der Anblick ihrer Kleidung brachte ihr schlagartig die Erinnerung an Legolas' Mißhandlung ins Gedächtnis zurück. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nie hätte sie ihm das zugetraut! Er hatte sie wie sein Eigentum behandelt und sie hatte es wehrlos ertragen müssen! Und dazu dieser manische Blick... Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich völlig verloren, und diesmal war sie sicher, daß er sie nicht mehr wiedererlangen würde.  


Sie sah zu ihm. Er lag noch immer in Aragorn's Armen, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.  
Können wir denn nichts tun? fragte sie Arwen, die noch immer neben ihr stand.  
Die Elbin schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er es nicht schafft, schafft es niemand.  
Auch nicht der Stein? Sie hob ihn hoch, doch das Licht war erloschen.  
Der Barai kann nur Euren Glauben an Legolas stärken, daran, daß Ihr ihn nicht aufgebt. Aber er hat keine Macht, das Dunkle abzuwenden.  
Aber eben...- begann sie, doch Arwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das eben wart Ihr, nicht der Stein. Sie sah Taina ermutigend an. In Euch liegt die einzige Kraft, die ihn noch retten kann: Eure Liebe.  


Taina schluckte. Sie wollte alles dafür tun, ihm zu helfen, doch sie wußte nicht, ob sie das durchstehen würde. Zu tief hatten sie die letzten Minuten verletzt, und die Ungewißheit, was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie wünschte sich in ihr Haus in Ithilien zurück, in das Haus, das Legolas für sie gebaut hatte, in ihr altes Leben, bevor sie auf diese Reise gegangen war. Doch das alles war jetzt weit entfernt.  


Langsam stand sie auf. Und obwohl sie sich davor fürchtete, was sie dort erwartete, ging sie zu Legolas hinüber. Aragorn sah sie mit schmerzerfülltem Blick an und drehte den Kopf nur leicht hin und her, als ob er sagen wollte, daß es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Auch er hatte ihn also aufgegeben. Es kostete sie ihren ganzen Mut, ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden und in das reglose Gesicht des Elben zu sehen.  
Sofort spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Hätte Legolas nicht die Augen geöffnet und wäre da nicht die leichte Bewegung seines Brustkorbes; sie hätte ihn für tot gehalten. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Wachsamkeit und Vitalität, die er früher ausgestrahlt hatte.  
Wie durch Watte hörte sie Arwen's Stimme hinter sich. Doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Legolas...  
Ihr dürft ihn nicht aufgeben. Niemand weiß, ob er uns nicht doch hört. Sprecht mit ihm.  
Sie zögerte. Ich kann nicht. In Gedanken sah sie ihn dicht vor ihrem Gesicht, die Hand auf ihrem Mund, hörte die Verachtung in seiner Stimme. Ich kann nicht. wiederholte sie leise.  
Gib ihr Zeit. hörte sie Aragorn sagen.  
Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. drängte Arwen. Wir müssen ihn zu Thranduil bringen. Sonst verlieren wir ihn für immer.  
Ich weiß. Aragorn überlegte kurz. Im Morgengrauen reiten wir weiter.  


----------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Abschied

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, nach einer Akkord-Session hier jetzt Kapitel 10! Unter Vorbehalt, aber einige von Euch können es ja nicht erwarten... *freu riesig darüber*

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Ich hoffe, der Sucht ist ein wenig geholfen... *grins*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Abschied  
**

Es war die längste Nacht ihres bisherigen Lebens. Sie hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch die Geschehnisse der vorangegangenen Stunden hatten sie immer wieder heimgesucht und sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.   
Legolas hatte den Kampf gegen das Böse verloren. Es hatte zwar im Augenblick keine Gewalt über ihn, so schien es, aber der Legolas, den sie kannte und liebte, war nicht mehr bei ihr. Was dort wenige Schritte entfernt auf einer Decke lag, war sein Körper, eine leblose Hülle, die wach zu sein schien, jedoch auf nichts mehr reagierte. Sie hatten alles versucht; Aragorn hatte zu ihm gesprochen, ebenso Arwen, ja selbst die Hobbits hatten probiert, ihn mit Sprüchen zu einer Reaktion zu provozieren. Alles ohne Erfolg.   
Nur sie hatte es nicht gewagt, sich ihm zu nähern. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, daß er sie wieder attackieren würde, daß er sie verletzte, so, wie er vorhin ihre Seele verletzt hatte. Und sie hatte Angst, ihn für immer so in Erinnerung zu behalten; blaß, reglos, unerreichbar.  


Wie so oft in den vergangenen Minuten legte sie ihre Hand um den Barai und drückte ihn gegen ihr Herz. Sag mir, was ich tun soll.' flehte sie in Gedanken, doch Arwen's Worte fanden auch diesmal Bestätigung. Der Stein konnte ihm nicht helfen.  


Sie sah zu der Elbin hinüber. Auch sie wirkte verändert. Sie war verschlossen, in sich gekehrt, obwohl sie es die meiste Zeit gut verbergen konnte. Doch ihre sonstige Zuversicht war mit dem Augenblick, als Legolas in diesen Zustand verfallen war, geschwunden. Es mußte auch hart für sie sein, schließlich kannte sie ihn seit Jahrhunderten. Und zu Taina's Erstaunen hatte sie sogar Aragorn abgewiesen, als er versucht hatte, sie zu trösten.  


Ihr Blick wanderte zum König. Er saß unverändert neben Legolas und starrte auf ihn herab. Ab und zu sagte er etwas zu ihm, das sie nicht verstand, doch seine Haltung zeigte seine Hoffnungslosigkeit nur allzu deutlich.  
Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Er winkte sie zu sich, und Taina zögerte erst, doch dann stand sie schließlich auf und ging zu ihm. Dabei vermied sie es, auf Legolas herabzusehen.  
Er braucht Euch. sagte er ernst. Je länger er in diesem Zustand bleibt, desto weniger Chancen hat er.  
Sie nickte.  
Sprecht mit ihm. fuhr er fort. Auch wenn Ihr denkt, er kann Euch nicht hören. Der Klang Eurer Stimme alleine könnte eine Veränderung bewirken. Wie vorhin. Er warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu und stand auf, um sie mit ihm allein zu lassen.  


Langsam kniete sie sich neben dem Elb nieder, erneut ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie starrte neben ihn auf den kargen Fels und zwang sich, die letzten Tage zu verdrängen und sich statt dessen an die guten Zeiten mit ihm zu erinnern. An die Zeit in Ithilien, aber vor allem an die Zeit kurz nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges. Bevor sie unbewußt angefangen hatte, ihn zu einem Menschen machen zu wollen.  
sagte sie dann leise. Ich hätte das alles niemals tun dürfen. Ich hätte dich nie aus deiner Welt reißen dürfen, damals. Du warst dort sicher, als Krieger, als stolzer Elb an der Seite deiner Freunde. Und was habe ich aus dir gemacht? Der Gedanke, daß sie, wenn auch aus Liebe, sein Leben zerstört haben könnte, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Ich wollte doch nur, daß du glücklich bist. fuhr sie fort. Ich wollte nie, daß du dein Leben für mich änderst oder deine Pläne aufgibst... ich wollte nur bei dir sein und dich einfach.... lieben.  
Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert. Dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Keines ihrer Worte schien zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein, denn er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Nicht einmal ein Zucken in seinen Augen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie in dein Leben getreten. sagte sie traurig. Ich wünschte, du müßtest jetzt nicht hier liegen und all das ertragen. Ich wünschte...- Sie hielt inne. Sie wünschte, sie würde an seiner Stelle da liegen...   
Sie fühlte die Tränen auf ihrer Wange. Und sie haßte sich dafür, daß sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, was sie wirklich fühlte: Enttäuschung, Schmerz, ja sogar Wut darüber, daß er ihr nichts entgegnete! Sie wollte mit ihm reden, mit ihm streiten, ihm seine Überheblichkeit vorwerfen, ja sogar sein elbisches Blut verfluchen, solange er ihr nur irgendetwas erwiderte! Doch er lag nur da und sah sie aus kalten Augen an.   


Für einen Augenblick setzte ihr Herz aus. Er sah sie an!   
Legolas!' wollte sie rufen, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, als ihr klarwurde, wann sie diesen Blick das letzte Mal gesehen hatte... Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper steif wurde.   
Und das war genau das, was der Elb beabsichtigt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihm, um die Umgebung zu überprüfen und sicherzugehen, daß niemandem etwas aufgefallen war, dann setzte er sich lautlos auf und sah sie entschlossen an. Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt und Taina wagte nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, daß er sie dafür töten würde.  
Keine Angst, Prinzessin, hauchte er kalt, für dich habe ich keine Pläne. Er fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Hals. Also sei schön brav, denn es wäre doch zu schade, diesen zarten Hals durchtrennen zu müssen. Doch das hier...- Mit einer kurzen Bewegung riß er den Barai von ihrer Kette, nehme ich mit!  
Damit sprang er auf, und ehe ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, war er auf seinem Pferd. Er riß es herum, warf Taina noch einen letzten Blick zu und stob davon.  


hörte sie Aragorn rufen, doch Arwen war bereits bei ihm und hielt ihn zurück.  
Laß ihn. Du kannst ihn nicht einholen. Und selbst wenn, was willst du tun? Sie sah ihn traurig an. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun.  


Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun.' Taina sank nach vorne und legte ihre Stirn auf den kalten Steinboden. Es war vorbei. Er war weg. Und mit ihm der Barai, ihre letzte Hoffnung, Legolas jemals retten zu können...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ja, ich weiß, zu kurz. Aber es geht ja bald weiter...! 2. Buch sozusagen. Nennen wir es.... Die Rückkehr des Barai...? *kicher* 


	11. Die weiße Frau

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**linthal**: Naja, 'morgen' ist es nicht ganz geworden, aber ich gab mir wirklich alle Mühe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die weiße Frau  
**

Noch lange, nachdem Legolas außer Sichtweite war, saßen die verbleibenden Gefährten ungläubig da und versuchten, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Aragorn hatte sich als erster wieder in der Gewalt und drängte sofort zum Aufbruch, während die Hobbits und Taina regungslos verharrten.  
Auch Arwen brauchte lange, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß es tatsächlich jemandem gelungen war, einen so willensstarken Elben zu seiner Marionette zu machen. Welche Macht mußte da am Werk sein?  


hörte sie Aragorn anordnen, und seine Worte zeigten Wirkung. Merry und Pippin erhoben sich, und auch sie selbst zwang sich, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und zu ihm zu gehen.  
Willst du noch immer zu Thranduil? fragte sie leise.  
Jetzt mehr denn je. Seine Stimme klang entschlossen, und auch sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er Legolas nicht aufgeben wollte. Ich werde ihn finden. sagte er zuversichtlich. Und wenn es das letzte ist, das ich tue.  
Sie nickte. Vielleicht kann uns Thranduil helfen. überlegte sie. Er muß etwas bemerkt haben von dem, was in Mirkwood vorgeht.  
Wir bringen die Hobbits und Taina zu ihm, und dann machen wir uns auf die Suche.  
Wie bitte? Unbemerkt hatte sich Merry herangeschlichen und warf Aragorn nun einen empörten Blick zu. Ihr wollt uns abgeben und den ganzen Spaß dann alleine haben? fragte er entrüstet.  
wiederholte Aragorn ungläubig.  
Naja, Ihr wißt, was ich meine. Merry sah betreten zu Boden. Aber wir wollen nicht untätig rumsitzen, wenn wir vielleicht helfen können, Legolas zu finden. Schließlich ist er auch unser Freund!  
Auch Pippin stand jetzt bei ihnen.  
Aragorn musterte die beiden skeptisch. Ihr könnt uns bei Thranduil vielleicht mehr helfen. sagte er dann. Aber das entscheiden wir, wenn wir dort sind.  


Arwen's Blick wanderte zu Taina. Sie saß noch immer am Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Langsam ging sie zu ihr und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Sie rollte ihre Decke auf, doch Taina's Blick ließ sie innehalten.  
Laßt mich ihn noch ein wenig in Erinnerung behalten. bat sie. So, wie er da lag.  
Arwen sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Behaltet ihn in Erinnerung, wie er wirklich war. sagte sie. Und wie er wieder sein wird.  
Taina sah sie ungläubig an. Woher nehmt Ihr nur die Zuversicht? Er ist weg!  
Die Elbin lächelte. Sie wußte es selbst nicht genau. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, daß sie Legolas noch nicht ganz verloren hatten. Sie würden ihn finden, und dann würde sie wissen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand. Denn seitdem er nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war, war sie sich selbst nicht mehr sicher.  


Die Stimme der Südländerin holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
sagte sie lächelnd, während sie die Decke zu Taina's anderen Sachen legte, wir Elben glauben fest daran, daß das Gute siegen wird. Sonst wären wir nicht so lange in Mittelerde geblieben.  
Und wo, glaubt Ihr, ist er jetzt?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sah in die Richtung, in die er davongeritten war, und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ist nach Norden unterwegs, also in Richtung der Waldleben. Doch ich fürchte eher, daß er einen anderen Weg nehmen wird, sobald die Berge hinter ihm liegen. Sie sah Taina eindringlich an. Einen Weg zu _  
_

***  


_Nein!!' Seine Augen schrien das Wort heraus, doch seinem Mund entwich nicht einmal ein Hauchen.  
Oh, doch. Unbarmherzig führte sie die Nadel dichter an seinen linken Arm. Zweimal hast du mich jetzt enttäuscht, und ein drittes Mal werde ich nicht zulassen!  
Sie durchstach die Haut kurz unter seiner Armbeuge und führte sie zielsicher in die Vene.  
Aragorn ist noch am Leben! sagte sie strafend, während sie das durchsichtige Elixier langsam in seine Ader fließen ließ. Dank dir. Doch das hat jetzt ein Ende. Das hier wird dir auch den letzten verbleibenden Funken deines eigenen Willens nehmen, und dann wirst du meine Pläne nicht mehr durchkreuzen!  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß er so lange widerstehen würde. Niemand hatte das bisher. Doch der Wille des Elben war stark.  
Aber nicht stark genug! höhnte sie, und ein zufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, wie er verzweifelt gegen das Mittel ankämpfte, das sich allmählich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Sie beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herab, um die Angst, die in seinen Augen geschrieben stand, besser auskosten zu können.  
hauchte sie, kämpf' nur, Sohn von Thranduil, denn bald wirst du nicht einmal mehr Zeuge deiner eigenen Taten sein dürfen, wie bisher. Ruckartig zog sie die Spritze aus seinem Arm und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht. Wenn das hier dein Gehirn erreicht hat, gibt es keinen Legolas Greenleaf mehr. Nur noch jemanden, der so aussieht wie er. Doch alles, was er denken, fühlen und tun wird, bestimme dann ich!  
_

_Voller Verachtung sah sie ihn an. Er hatte es gewagt, sich ihren Befehlen zu widersetzen. Dafür würde er es sein, der seinem Volk den Untergang bescherte. Sie weidete sich an seinem Leid, der Gewißheit, nichts mehr tun zu können, außer zu warten, bis das Licht in ihm erloschen war.  
_

_Seine Augen schrien nach Hilfe, suchten fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, einer Möglichkeit, sein drohendes Schicksal abzuwenden.  
Nein, mein Prinz, sagte sie kaltherzig, dafür ist es nun zu spät. Du hättest auf deinen Freund hören sollen, als noch Gelegenheit war, umzukehren. Doch du warst geblendet von deinen Gefühlen für diese.... Sterbliche! Sie stieß das Wort hervor, als ob es auf ihren Lippen brennen würde. Und genau das war dein Verderben!  
Voller Haß starrte sie auf ihn herab. Noch immer tobte der Kampf in seinen Augen, und jedesmal, wenn sie fast schon sicher war, keine Gegenwehr mehr in ihnen erkennen zu können, flackerte sein Wille wieder auf und die Pupillen focussierten sie erneut, wenn auch unter größter Anstrengung.  
Du bist stark, schöner Elb. raunte sie bewundernd, Zu schade, daß wir beide nicht mehr Zeit füreinander hatten... Sie strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals. Wir hätten ein gutes Gespann werden können. Aber du hast dich für die falsche Seite entschieden! Jetzt wirst du dafür büßen.  
Ein letztes Mal zuckten seine Augen leicht auf, dann drifteten sie auf einen Punkt irgendwo am Himmel und blieben schließlich dort stehen. Sein Widerstand war gebrochen.  
_

_Sie richtete sich auf und sah zu ihm herunter. Nun war er bereit für den nächsten Teil ihres Plans. Und diesmal würde es keine Mißgeschicke mehr geben. Sie stand auf und ließ ihn zurück, leblos im Sand, auf Anweisungen wartend.  
Was sie nicht sah, war der hellgrüne Stein, der noch immer in seiner zur Faust geballten Hand lag...  
_

***  


Sie kamen schneller vorwärts als sie gedacht hatten. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hatten sie die Berge hinter sich gelassen und waren wieder umgeben von Bäumen. Aragorn trieb sie ständig zur Eile an, als ob er verhindern wollte, daß ein weiteres Mitglied seiner Gruppe der dunklen Gefahr verfiel.  
Er kann ruhig mal eine Pause machen. murmelte Pippin vor sich hin, darauf bedacht, daß nur Merry ihn hörte.  
Du hast recht. flüsterte sein Freund. Er kann nicht schnell genug zu Thranduil kommen, damit er uns bei ihm loswerden kann!  
Ich bin ihm gar nicht so böse deswegen. sagte Pippin, der auf weiteres Säbelklingen nicht sonderlich erpicht war. Ich würde ein nettes Zimmer mit einem guten Essen nicht ausschlagen.  
Ich weiß. Aber möchtest du nicht auch lieber herausfinden, was hier vorgeht?  
Pippin schüttelte den Kopf. Ich weiß, was hier vorgeht. erklärte er. Dann sah er sich um, um sicherzugehen, daß ihn niemand hörte und flüsterte, Legolas hat Angst, daß seinem Vater die Wahl seiner Freundin nicht gefällt. Und deshalb hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Er nickte bestätigend und setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf sein Pferd. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht gerne in einem Wald, wo man von Mücken aufgefressen wird. Hast du dir die mal näher angesehen? Sie sehen aus, als seien sie direkt aus Saruman's Brutstätten entflogen! Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, doch ein Blick zu Merry ließ ihn innehalten. Was siehst du mich so an? Stimmt doch, oder?  
wiederholte Merry langsam, denn scheinbar hatte ihn Pippin's Monolog auf einen Gedanken gebracht. Mücken! Sie stechen. Sie saugen Blut. Er sah Pippin an. Und was wäre, wenn sie anstatt zu saugen etwas hineingeben? Irgendetwas, das uns alle beeinflußbar macht?  
Pippin sah ihn verärgert an. Du spinnst!  
Nein, im Ernst! Merry's Gehirn schien sich an dem Gedanken festzubeißen und Pippin befürchtete, in jedem Moment Rauch aus seinem Kopf aufsteigen zu sehen.  
Du spinnst! wiederholte er deshalb. Wer sollte solche Mücken züchten? Saruman ist tot, Sauron ist tot, also wer?  
Merry sah ihn vielsagend an. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, nun sind wir alle ein wenig schlauer, oder? *grins* (Mußte das ja mal aufklären) Doch das dicke Ende kommt bestimmt...! 


	12. Geständnisse

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, und an dieser Stelle herzlichen Dank an alle Leute, die mir Reviews schicken und mir dadurch so richtig Laune machen, weiterzuschreiben! DANKE und fühlt euch alle geknuddelt!!! (Ja, ganz besonders du, "CU Jana"!) *freu*

"May it be a light to you when all other lights go out." - Galadriel

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geständnisse  
**

Aragorn warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, als Merry ihm wenig später von seiner Theorie berichtet hatte. Das war das Abwegigste, das er bis dahin gehört hatte. Aber andererseits... Sauron hatte geflügelte Ringgeister und Saruman Wargs und Uruk-Hais zu seinen dunklen Zwecken benützt. Warum also nicht auch Mücken...?  
Ja, klar! erklärte der Hobbit weiter. Wir nehmen sie nicht ernst, sie sind jederzeit um uns herum, und stechen tun sie so gut wie jeden.  
Aragorn überlegte. Aber warum sind wir dann nicht alle davon betroffen, sondern scheinbar nur die Elben?  
Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht sind die Mücken abgerichtet?  
Ja, dressiert! warf Pippin ein, der Gefallen an Merry's Theorie gefunden zu haben schien.  
Dressierte Mücken... Aragorn sah die beiden nachsichtig an. Also, ich traue den dunklen Mächten viel zu, aber glaubt ihr nicht auch, sie würden andere Mittel einsetzen als Mücken?  
Das ist es doch gerade! protestierte Merry. Sie sind völlig unauffällig! Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, daß von ihnen eine Gefahr ausgeht. Das ist genial!  
wiederholte Aragorn nachdenklich. Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Er sah zu Arwen, die sich das Gespräch kommentarlos angehört hatte. Was meinst du?  
Genial wäre es. gab sie zu. Und möglich vielleicht auch. Doch daran, daß sie dressiert sind, vermag ich nicht zu glauben. Ich denke eher, daß ihr Gift nur bei den Elben wirkt, weil es aus einem besonderen Grund nur für sie bestimmt ist.  
Aber warum seid Ihr dann nicht davon betroffen, so wie Legolas? fragte Merry irritiert. Warum seid Ihr noch immer normal?  
Arwen zögerte und Aragorn spürte sofort, daß sie im Begriff war, etwas zu verheimlichen. Und er ahnte auch, was. Schließlich hatte sie sich alles andere als normal' verhalten, war jedoch nur ihm aufgefallen war. Trotzdem überrascht ihn ihre Antwort.  
Ich muß Euch leider enttäuschen, Merry, aber ich bin keineswegs völlig normal. sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie warf Aragorn einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und fuhr fort. Auch ich spüre die Auswirkungen, nur bin ich offenbar nicht das Ziel dieser ... Sie suchte nach dem geeigneten Wort, sagte sie dann.  
Aber warum? fragte Merry verwirrt. Es ist doch eindeutig, daß Legolas vorhatte, Aragorn zu töten. Das hättet Ihr viel besser erledigen können. Ihr seid immer viel dichter bei ihm!  
Das ist wahr. mischte sich Aragorn ein. Doch vielleicht war das gar nicht das Hauptziel dieses Vorhabens. Er sah die anderen vielsagend an. Legolas ist Thranduil's Sohn. Wenn Sie' vorhat, die Elben von Mirkwood zu vernichten, hat sie mit ihm einen hohen Trumpf in der Hand. Arwen würde ihr nur etwas nützen, wenn sie gegen die Elben aus Rivendell vorgehen wollte. Und das scheint zumindest bis jetzt nicht ihre Absicht zu sein. Er blickte zu der Elbin, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich bei seinen letzten Worten verdunkelt hatte. Nicht wahr? fügte er auffordernd hinzu.  
Ja, wahrscheinlich. sagte sie schnell - zu schnell, wie Aragorn fand. Jetzt verheimlichte sie doch etwas, sonst hätte sie nicht so schnell eingelenkt. Er sah sie prüfend an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Er mußte warten, bis sie bereit war, darüber zu reden.  
Wie auch immer. sagte er also, Solange wir nicht wissen, wer genau hinter der Sache steckt, können wir gar nichts tun, außer, schnellstmöglich zu Thranduil zu kommen. Also beeilen wir uns.  
Demonstrativ gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und setzte sich von der Gruppe ab.  


Noch Stunden später dachte er über das Gespräch und Arwen's Verhalten dabei nach. Der Wald von Mirkwood wurde langsam wieder lichter, was bedeutete, daß sie sich seinem nordöstlichen Ende näherten; dem Gebiet, in dem Thranduil, König der Waldelben, lebte. Hier war Legolas die meiste Zeit seines Leben gewesen, und hier war es, wo Aragorn ihn kennengelernt hatte. Vor unendlich langer Zeit, so schien es ihm.  


Er zwang sich, nicht daran zurückzudenken und besann sich statt dessen erneut auf Arwen's Reaktion auf seine Worte. Irgendetwas, das er gesagt hatte, hatte sie verunsichert. Daß sich die Unterwanderung nicht nur auf die Waldelben oder Legolas begrenzen könnte? Dabei hatte sie doch selbst schon vor Beginn der Reise die drohenden Gefahr gespürt. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher sah er es. Wenn jemand die Herrschaft über Mittelerde anstrebte, dann war diese Gruppe das beste Mittel, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Denn fast jedes ihrer Mitglieder war eine Schlüsselfigur seines Volkes. Er selbst war König von Gondor, und auch die meisten anderen Völker der Menschen folgten ihm, Legolas war Thronfolger der Waldelben, und Arwen war die Tochter Lord Elrond's, dem Herrn über Rivendell. Was also läge näher, als sich diese Leute gefügig zu machen und dann systematisch die verbleibenden Völker zu kontrollieren?  


Der Gedanke daran beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Bis jetzt war der Plan, was Legolas anging, aufgegangen. Und in Dol Guldur waren sicher auch schon deutliche Anzeichen dafür zu erkennen. Was ihn selbst betraf, so war er sicher, keiner fremden Kontrolle zu unterliegen. Doch was war mit Arwen?  
Er drehte sich um und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie hatte sich verändert. Und ihr Herz schien eine Last zu tragen, die sie ihm nicht offenbaren wollte. Denn wie schon in den ganzen Tag, saß sie auch jetzt schweigend auf ihrem Pferd und dachte nach.  
Entschlossen verlangsamte er sein Tempo und ließ sich zurückfallen, um kurz darauf neben ihr herzureiten.  
begann er vorsichtig, woran denkst du?  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte gequält. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. sagte sie dann stirnrunzelnd. Wieso nur Legolas? Was ist mit ihm passiert, das mit mir nicht geschehen ist?  
Ich weiß es nicht. gab er zu. Vielleicht bist du einfach nur stärker als er und kannst dich besser dagegen abschirmen.  
Sie überlegte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es mag sein, daß ich durch mein Blut ausgeprägtere Fähigkeiten habe, doch ich fürchte, mit mir hat die dunkle Macht andere Pläne.  
Sie warf Aragorn einen wissenden Blick zu, der in ihm sofort ein beunruhigendes Gefühl auslöste.  
Was meinst du? hakte er nach.  
Sie zögerte. Aragorn spürte, daß sie mit sich rang, ihn an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen, und wieder beschlich ihn die dunkle Vorahnung, daß es etwas gab, das sie ihm vorenthielt.  
Vertraust du mir nicht mehr? fragte er sanft, während er sein Pferd dichter an das ihre führte. Seit wann gibt es Dinge, die zwischen uns stehen?  
Sie senkte den Blick und umklammerte die Zügel fester, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Ich vertraue dir, Elessar. sagte sie, unbeabsichtigt in ihre eigene Sprache fallend. Doch die Frage ist, ob du mir noch vertraust.  
Er starrte sie irritiert an. Wovon sprichst du? Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Warum sollte ich das nicht? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch ihr Verhalten gab ihm nichts als Rätsel auf.  


Ruckartig brachte er sein Pferd zum Stehen und auch Arwen wies ihres zum Halt an. Dann deutete Aragorn den anderen weiterzureiten und sah sie abwartend an.  
begann sie, und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein trauriger Unterton mit. In letzter Zeit habe ich sehr viel über Legolas nachgedacht. sagte sie ernst. Mehr als ich sollte.  
Legolas...' Aragorn spürte, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte, doch er wies das spontane Gefühl von Eifersucht zurück, das sich bei ihren Worten in sein Bewußtsein gedrängt hatte. Was meinst du? fragte er heiser.  
Sie sah ihn mit schmerzerfülltem Blick an. Gestern Nacht, bevor das mit Taina passiert ist, habe ich mit ihm gesprochen. Über die Menschen, die Elben... und über dich. Sie hielt inne und senkte den Blick. Und dann habe ich ihn geküßt.  
Du hast...- begann er, doch Arwen fuhr bereits fort.  
Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat, aber in dem Moment war es das, was ich wollte. Mehr als alles andere. Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, und Aragorn konnte die Qualen sehen, die ihr dieses Geständnis bereitete. Ich liebe dich, Elessar, sagte sie erstickt. doch meiner Gefühle ihm gegenüber bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher.  


Legolas. Aragorn's Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn. Er sah ihn vor sich, den blonden Elb, seine Lippen auf denen von Arwen, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, seine Wut zu verbergen und Arwen anzusehen.  
Dann bist du wahrlich auch schon in ihrem Bann. sagte er ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es.  
Ich fürchte ja. erwiederte sie, ohne auf seinen steifen Unterton einzugehen. Doch mich scheint ein anderes Schicksal zu erwarten als Legolas. Mich will sie nicht beherrschen. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Mir will sie das Herz brechen.  
Aragorn warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, denn er fragte sich ernsthaft, wem von ihnen beiden sie das Herz brechen wollte...  


***  


Taina...' Sie hörte seine Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr, ein Hauchen, das ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken rieseln ließ. Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, sah seine Augen, die sie voller Begierde musterten, doch als sie seiner Einladung folgen und ihn berühren wollte, griff ihre Hand in's Leere. Er war nur ein Traum, wie so oft in dieser Nacht.  
In dem verzweifelten Versuch, das Bild festzuhalten, schloß sie die Augen, doch auch dieses Mal verblaßte es und ließ sie allein in ihre Decke gehüllt zurück.  
Legolas... Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seiner Nähe und dem Gefühl der Sicherheit, das seine bloße Anwesenheit in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Doch als sie die Stimmen der anderen vernahm, die sich zur Weiterreise aufmachten, holte sie die Realität unbarmherzig wieder ein. Legolas war weg. Es würde nie wieder so sein wie früher. Er würde sie nie wieder mitten in der Nacht mit stürmischen Küssen wecken, um sie zu lieben, sie nie wieder mit der Berührung seiner Hand um den Verstand bringen. Und er würde nie mehr bei ihr sein, um ihr in schweren Stunden beizustehen. Nie wieder. Auch wenn er noch am Leben war und sie ihn finden würden. Nichts wäre mehr so wie es war.  


Sie kauerte sich enger zusammen und hoffte, daß man sie noch ein wenig in Ruhe lassen würde. Sie wollte nicht getröstet werden und sie wollte auch keine Ablenkung finden. Sie wollte lediglich ihrer Trauer nachhängen. Alles andere war ihr gleich. Sollten die anderen doch zu Thranduil gehen. Sollte Aragorn dem König klarmachen, daß sein Sohn einer fremden Macht zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Nicht jetzt, wo ihr Schmerz so groß war. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen und sich von dem Elbenkönig kritisch mustern zu lassen. Nicht ohne die Gewißheit, daß Legolas neben ihr stand.  


Sie hatte überlegt, umzukehren und den Weg nach Gondor alleine zurückzulegen. Den ganzen letzten Tag hatte sie sich mit solchen Gedanken getragen. Doch nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, daß sie den Weg niemals wieder zurückgefunden hätte, hatte sie zur Aufgabe dieses Plans bewegt. Sie fühlte sich leer, ziellos, und je entschlossener die anderen in Richtung Waldelben ritten, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich. Was, wenn dort der Ursprung allen Übels war? War nicht Legolas auch nach Norden geritten? Was wäre, wenn man sie dort schon erwartete? Wenn Sie' sie dort erwartete...?  


Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder und sah zu den anderen. Aragorn wird wissen, was zu tun ist, sagte sie sich. Er kannte sich mit dunklen Mächten aus. Doch ihr ungutes Gefühl blieb.  


------------------------------------------------------------ 


	13. Der König der Waldelben

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Nach einer kleinen Krankheitspause hier nun das nächste Kapitel... und wie immer: R/R pleaz!

Für jede Inkonsequenz was die Namen und Orte angeht, entschuldige ich mich im Voraus. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, immer die deutschen Begriffe zu nehmen (zumal ich sie meist gar nicht kenne...) Wer schenkt mir mal die deutsche Ausgabe...? *grins*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der König der Waldelben  
**

Am Nachmittag diesen Tages erreichten sie endlich den Waldfluß und damit auch die hügelige Landschaft, in deren Höhlen der Palast von Thranduil und den Waldelben war. Schon von weitem sahen sie die mit Bäumen bewachsenen Erhebungen, in denen seit Jahrtausenden das kleine Volk der Elben wohnte, die den weiten Weg über die See nach Valinor nie zurückgelegt hatten. Unter den anderen Elbenvölkern waren sie daher als weniger gebildet und als einfach' bekannt, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, daß sie keine elbischen Fähigkeiten besaßen.  
Die Waldelben waren ähnlich ihren Verwandten aus Lorien groß und blond, nur weniger geschickt im Umgang mit Handwerkszeug, ausgenommen den Werkzeugen der Jagd.  


Ihr fast schon sprichwörtliches Mißtrauen Fremden gegenüber hatten die Gefährten bereits Stunden zuvor zu spüren bekommen, als sie eine kleine Gruppe in sehr abwartender Manier begrüßt hatte. Und obwohl ihnen Aragorn sogleich ihr Anliegen erklärt hatte, hatte es längerer Diskussion bedarft, um ungestört weiterreiten zu dürfen.  


Sie trauen nicht einmal den Hochelben aus dem Westen, ihren eigenen Verwandten. erklärte Arwen Taina leise, als sie sich den Höhlen weiter näherten und auf eine Brücke zuritten. Und der König selbst bildet da keine Ausnahme. Unser Vorteil könnte aber sein, daß er dadurch sei Reich schon lange durch einen unsichtbaren Bann schützen läßt. Und der könnte auch diese Bedrohung abhalten.  
Einen Bann? wiederholte Taina verunsichert. So etwas hatte sie bis dahin nur in alten Geschichten gehört, und selbst da hatte sie eine solche Existenz stets bezweifelt. Aber hier war sie im Reich der Elben, da schien alles möglich zu sein.  
Sie sah nach vorne, und wieder spürte sie ihre Abneigung gegen diesen Teil der Reise wachsen. Die Höhlen wirkten kühl und abweisend, und die riesigen Steintore erinnerten eher an eine Festung als an eine Behausung. Doch offenbar war dieser Ort die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, erstmal zur Ruhe zu kommen und darüber nachzudenken, was nun weiter geschehen sollte.  


Kaum kamen sie in die Nähe der Brücke, traten ihnen zwei bewaffnete Elben entgegen. Sie waren ähnlich gekleidet wie Legolas, nur trugen sie statt Pfeil und Bogen Schwerter.  
wies sie der eine an. Er musterte die Gruppe eindringlich, dann blieb sein Blick an Aragorn hängen und sofort streckte sich sein ganze Haltung.  
König Elessar! sagte er überrascht. Was führt Euch in das Gebiet der Waldelben? Er blickte zu Arwen und verneigte sich dann leicht. Lady Arwen...  
Wir kamen ursprünglich aus einem anderen Grund. erklärte Aragorn knapp. Doch jetzt benötigen wir die Hilfe des Königs.  
Seine Hilfe? wiederholte der Elb und Taina konnte einen ironischen Unterton in seiner Stimme hören.  
Ganz recht. Aragorn sah ihn gelassen an. Dann sagte er etwas auf sindarin, das Taina nicht verstand, und sofort änderte sich die Miene des Wächters und nach kurzem Zögern gewährte er ihnen Zugang zur Brücke.  
Was hat er gesagt? flüsterte Taina, doch Arwen deutete ihr, still zu sein.  


Sie ritten über die Holzbrücke, die die Höhlen mit dem Wald verband und kamen schließlich zu dem großen Steintor, das den Eingang zu Thranduil's Palast markierte. Dort stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und wurden umgehend von weiteren Wachen durch die gewaltige Öffnung in das Innere des Palastes geführt.  
Taina bemühte sich, dicht neben Arwen zu bleiben und die beklemmende Atmosphäre zwischen den dicken Felswänden zu ignorieren, und erst nachdem sie nach wenigen Schritten in eine große Halle kamen, die von Licht durchströmt wurde, begann sie, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Und dann sah sie ihn. Auf einem hölzernen Stuhl am Ende der Halle saß ein blonder Elb, Legolas wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und in ihren Augen nicht viel älter als er, in der Hand einen Holzstab und auf dem Kopf eine Krone aus grünen Blättern und weißen Blüten. Thranduil.  


Für einen Augenblick setzte ihr Herz aus, so groß war die Ähnlichkeit mit Legolas. Doch als sie sich ihm näherten, konnte sie deutlich sehen, daß die Jahrhunderte auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen waren. Sein Gesicht war von dünnen Fältchen durchzogen, und nicht zuletzt dadurch wirkte er auf sie kühl und grimmig, ja fast schon verbissen.  


Mit sicherem Schritt löste sich Aragorn von seiner Gruppe und ging auf den König zu. Er verneigte sich und grüßte ihn dann mit der elbischen Geste, indem er die Hand erst zu seinem Herzen führte und den Arm dann wieder vom Körper wegbewegte.  
erwiderte der König abwartend, nachdem er ihn ebenfalls gegrüßt hatte. Ein hoher Besuch. Wie geht es im Königreich Gondor?  
Aragorn's Antwort war ein wohlwollendes Nicken, bevor er näher auf Thranduil herantrat und ihn ernst musterte. Wir brachen auf, um ein Versprechen, das Eure Sohn mir einst gab, einzulösen. begann er. Doch die Reise barg unerwartete Zwischenfälle.  
Täuschte sich Taina, oder war da ein wissender Zug, der die Mundwinkel des Elbenkönigs umspielte?  
Fahrt fort. forderte er Aragorn auf.  
Sobald wir die Grenzen zu Mirkwood erreicht hatten, spürten wir einen Schatten, der sich nach und nach auf einige in unserer Gruppe legte. Aragorn vermied es, sich umzudrehen und die betreffenden Leute anzusehen. Darunter war auch Euer Sohn.  
Thranduil zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wo ist er?  
Taina spürte, wie Aragorn mit sich kämpfte. Vor dieser Situation hatte sie sich den ganzen Tag gefürchtet.  
Er hat sich von uns abgesetzt. erklärte Aragorn schlicht. Nachdem eine uns unbekannte Kraft offenbar Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat.  
Aragorn schien sich seine Worte wohl überlegt zu haben, doch als er in das Gesicht des Königs blickte, schien er an seiner Wahl zu zweifeln.  
Besitz ergriffen, sagt Ihr? wiederholte Thranduil. Und wie soll das geschehen sein?  
Aragorn suchte nach den geeigneten Worten, wir wissen es nicht genau, aber wir können es uns nicht anders erklären, als daß ein spezielles Gift in seinen Körper kam, durch.... Er machte eine Pause.  
Durch Mücken? fragte Thranduil plötzlich.  
Aragorn sah ihn überrascht an und durch den Rest der Gruppe ging ein Raunen. Aber woher wißt Ihr...-  
Eine Handbewegung des Elbenkönigs ließ ihn innehalten. Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. sagte er schroff. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den anderen der Gruppe. Und nun sagt mir, wer die Leute sind, die Euch begleiten. Er sah zu Arwen. Außer Eurer Königin, die mir sehr wohl ein Begriff ist.  


Aragorn drehte sich nun auch zu ihnen um, und Taina drohte das Blut in ihren Adern zu gefrieren. Jetzt war es soweit.  
Das hier, sagte Aragorn, während er auf die beiden Hobbits zeigte, sind Meriadoc Brandybuck und Peregrin Took, zwei Halblinge aus dem Auenland, die schon bei der Vernichtung Sauron's eine große Rolle gespielt haben. Und hier, er sah zu Taina, ist --  
unterbrach ihn Thranduil harsch. Laßt sie selbst reden.  


Taina fühlte alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. Sie sah die Augen des Elben, die abwartend auf ihr ruhten und jede Unsicherheit zu bemerken schienen, und sie zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
fragte er, und das Wort hallte unbarmherzig lange in ihrem Kopf nach.  
Was sollte sie ihm jetzt erwidern? Daß sie seine freundin war? Diejenige, die er auserwählt hatte?  
Mein Name ist Taina. sagte sie schließlich. Und ich bin mitgekommen, weil Legolas mich darum gebeten hat. Sie schluckte und warf Aragorn einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.  
Thranduil's Stimme klang ungläubig.  
Ihre Familie hat Legolas das Leben gerettet. warf Aragorn nun ein, doch auch das schien den König nicht zu beeindrucken.  
Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und sah zu den anderen herab. Niemals würde mein Sohn eine Sterbliche mit hierher bringen. Und schon gar nicht aus Dankbarkeit. erklärte er kaltherzig. Der einzige Grund dafür wäre, sie hier einzuführen und sie dann zu heiraten. Doch auch das ist bei einem Menschen ausgeschlossen.  
Er sah Taina aus eisigen Augen an und sie fühlte nun auch den letzten Rest ihrer Selbstachtung schwinden und senkte den Blick. Wenn sie gewußt hätte, wie sein Vater auf sie reagieren würde, hätte sie Legolas nie auf diesen Weg begleitet! Sie war Gast in seinem Haus, und nicht einmal die barbarischsten Haradrim würden ihre Gäste derart behandeln.  


hörte sie Thranduil inzwischen fortfahren, und jetzt zeigen Euch meine Diener Eure Räume für die nächsten Nächte. Alles andere können wir dann später besprechen.  
Aber was ist mit Legolas? warf Merry plötzlich ein. Ihr könnt doch nicht so einfach weitermachen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre?  
Es ist auch nichts geschehen. sagte Thranduil, nachdem er dem Hobbit einen strafenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
Merry sah nun ebenfalls hilflos zu Aragorn.  
sagte Aragorn ruhig, da draußen ist eine Gefahr, die droht, die Elben in Mirkwood zu vernichten, und auch die in Mittelerde verbliebenen. Wenn wir sie nicht finden und aufhalten, werden wir nicht wissen, was mit Eurem Sohn geschehen ist!  
Der Elbenkönig sah ihn an, dann stand er auf und richtete seinen Blick über ihre Köpfe hinweg in den hinteren Teil der Halle.  
Ihr wollt wissen, was mit meinem Sohn geschehen ist? fragte er herausfordernd. Fragt ihn selbst - er ist hier.  


***  


Aragorn fuhr herum und durchsuchte die Halle nach dem vertrauten Gesicht seines Freundes. Und tatsächlich - an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand er, die Hände hinter sich verschränkt, auf dem Gesicht ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.  
Sofort war er bei ihm und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du...-  
Ich mußte etwas erledigen. unterbrach ihn der Elb besänftigend.  
Aber du warst doch... Aragorn starrte ihn verwirrt an, doch dann übermannte ihn die Freude und er trat einen Schritt vor, um Legolas herzlich zu umarmen.  


Auch die anderen waren mittlerweile dazu gekommen, und die Wiedersehensfreude stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte Arwen, und auch sie konnte ihren Unglauben kaum verbergen. Ich fürchtete, du wärst verloren!  
wiederholte Legolas milde. Dazu braucht man schon andere Mittel als Mücken.  
Aragorn sah ihn überrascht an. Du wußtest davon?  
Sicher. Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden.  
Aber du wolltest mich umbringen! erinnerte er ihn. Zwei Mal hast du es versucht.  
Auf dem Gesicht des Elben breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Glaubst du, du würdest jetzt hier vor mir stehen, wenn ich es wirklich vorgehabt hätte?  
Aragorn zögerte. Es war zu gut um wahrzusein, daß sein Freund scheinbar unversehrt vor ihm stand. Doch er spürte, daß der Schein trügte. Das war nicht der Legolas, der mit ihm auf diese Reise gegangen war. Dazu war er zu unberührt, zu kühl, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, das Gegenteil darzustellen.  


Legolas schien seine Zweifel zu bemerkten, denn er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise, Ruht euch aus. Ihr seid hier im Hause meines Vaters, dort mag Euch vieles fremd vorkommen. Doch in ein paar Tagen werdet ihr Euch daran gewöhnt haben. Er sah zu Arwen und lächelte. Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit. Keine noch so dunkle Bedrohung vermag diese Wände zu durchdringen.  
Aragorn nickte. Er wußte von Thranduil's Bann, doch wenn er recht hatte, dann war die Bedrohung längst im Inneren des Palastes, in Gestalt von Legolas.

------------------------------------------------------------

So, und jetzt wieder ab ins Bett... 


	14. Täuschungen

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Haha! Überraschung! Da ihr alle so liebe und drängelnde Reviews geschrieben habt (nicht, daß ich mich darüber ärgern würde... *freu*), lasse ich mich auch nicht lumpen und reiche euch hiermit ein weiteres Tröpfchen auf den heißen Stein. Oder auch ein weiteres Puzzleteilchen im großen Spiel das da heißt: Wie baue ich meinen Legolas so wieder zusammen, daß er wieder so aussieht wie vorher?

**merilhin** also, einen Tipp magst du haben.... hmmmm *grübel, am Kopf kratz*, also ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird dir weiterhelfen. Hoffe ich. (Aber die Mücken waren doch schon vorher zu erahnen, oder? So oft, wie sich alle darüber beschwert haben...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Täuschungen  
**

Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich, warum Legolas so gefühllos ist. murmelte Merry, nachdem man sie in eine kleinere Höhle unweit der großen Halle geführt hatte. Ich wette, das Wort Spaß' gibt es in seiner Sprache nicht.  
Pippin nickte, und auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen zeigte sich Unverständnis über die abweisende Haltung des Königs. Einzig Aragorn war davon nicht überrascht.  
Thranduil ist nunmal so. erklärte er knapp. Für ihn zählen nur Tradition und Taten. Aber daran gewöhnt man sich. Er nahm seine Decke aus seinem Rucksack und begann, sein Nachtlager herzurichten. Er kannte Thranduil nur allzu gut, schließlich hatte er vor Jahren selbst in einer ähnlichen Situation vor ihm gestanden und sich zu rechtfertigen versucht. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er jedoch einen Weg gefunden, mit den eingefahrenen Sitten der Waldelben klarzukommen.  


Man hatte für die Gruppe mehrere Betten bereitgestellt, sodaß alle zusammen in einem Raum schlafen konnten. Der Anzahl der Betten zufolge konnte Aragorn jedoch entnehmen, daß Legolas es offenbar vorzog, in seinem eigenen Gemach zu übernachten. Für ihn kam das nicht überraschend, schließlich würde der Elb seinen dunklen Plänen so besser und ungestörter nachgehen können, doch die anderen, vor allem Taina, litten sehr darunter.  
Bedrückt sah er zu ihr. Seit dem harten Auftreten Thranduils hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt, und auch er wußte nicht, wie er ihren Schmerz lindern konnte. Bei ihrem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen vorhin hatte Legolas sie keines Blickes gewürdigt - für ihn ein weiterer Beweise seiner Theorie, doch für sie war damit eine Welt zusammengebrochen.  
Arwen war jetzt bei ihr und versuchte, sie zu trösten, doch auch sie konnte ihr lediglich aufmunternde Worte sagen und ein wenig Nähe spenden, um ihr Leid ein wenig erträglicher zu machen.   


Er hielt inne und beobachtete die Elbin, wie sie leise mit Taina sprach. Sie war die einzige, die er jetzt noch zu Rate ziehen konnte, und genau das fiel ihm unsagbar schwer. Denn so sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihr Geständnis über ihre Gefühle für Legolas zu verdrängen, jedesmal, wenn er sie ansah, hallten ihre Worte in seinem Gedächtnis nach. Doch die Frage ist, ob du mir noch vertraust.' Sie hatte ihn geküßt. Und so oft er sich auch sagte, daß auch sie unter dem fremden Einfluß stand, dieser eine Moment hatte ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Das einzige, worin er sich in seinem Leben immer sicher gewesen war, war seine Liebe zu Arwen, und ihre zu ihm. Doch selbst daran begann er nun zu zweifeln.  


fragte Merry plötzlich neben ihm, kommt Euch Legolas auch irgendwie seltsam vor? Ich meine, das eben war doch nicht unser' Legolas, oder? Er trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah Aragorn erwartungsvoll an.  
Nein, ich fürchte, Ihr habt recht. antwortete Aragorn ruhig. Es war ganz und gar nicht unser Legolas. Doch er möchte uns das gerne glauben machen. Also schlage ich vor, wir spielen das Spiel erstmal mit, um abzuwarten, was er vorhat. Er hat bis jetzt scheinbar jeden im Palast getäuscht, also wird es nicht leicht werden, Thranduil vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Doch wir brauchen den König, um ihm helfen zu können. Er machte eine Pause und sah zu den anderen. Irgendwann wird er einen Fehler machen, und dann müssen wir bereit sein.  


Auch Arwen sah ihn jetzt an, ihr Blick getrübt von Sorge und Schmerz. Dann stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
Du mußt vorsichtig sein. sagte sie leise. Sie hat ihn jetzt vollkommen in ihrer Gewalt. Er ist nun nicht mehr nur gefährlich; er ist unberechenbar. Und er will dich sicher noch immer töten. Sie sah ihn traurig an und hob die Hand, um sie jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder sinken zu lassen.  
Sein Herz schrie nach der Berührung ihrer Hand, doch er konnte sich nicht durchringen, sie zu ergreifen oder sie seinerseits zu berühren. Noch nicht.  
Sie wußte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, denn sie wich einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Blick. Versprich mir, daß du vorsichtig bist, Elessar. sagte sie und wandte sich langsam zur Tür.  
Wohin gehst du?  
Ich gehe zu ihm. Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, deine Liebe zurückzugewinnen, dann werde ich es tun. Und auch ich muß Gewißheit haben. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, öffnete sie die schwere Holztür und verließ den Raum.  
Sofort war er bei der Tür, doch als er auf den Gang hinaussah, konnte er nichts mehr von ihr sehen. Sie wollte nicht, daß er ihr folgte, und Aragorn wußte, daß er sie dann nicht aufhalten konnte.  


***  


Sie fühlte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen, als sie vor Legolas' Tür stand und die Hand zum Anklopfen hob. Sie war auf alles vorbereitet. Auch darauf, daß er versuchen würde, sie zu töten. Sie glaubte nicht daran, schließlich hätte er das schon längst erledigen können, aber sie mußte in dieser Situation mit allem rechnen.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfte sie leicht gegen die massive Holztür.  
Komm herein.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in den Raum. Er war spärlich beleuchtet, und die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne tauchten ihn in rötliches Licht.

Legolas lehnte am Fenster, in der Hand ein Glas Wein, und nickte ihr wohlwollend zu. Deine Anwesenheit in meinem Gemach macht diesen Abend vollkommen.  
Sie ignorierte diese Bemerkung und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Wir müssen reden. sagte sie entschlossen.  
Reden. Gerne. Er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, nahm ein weiteres Glas, füllte es mit Wein und reichte es ihr. Dann laß uns reden.  
Zögernd nahm sie das Glas entgegen, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. Er wirkte so selbstsicher, als wenn er keine Sekunde daran zweifelte, daß sie ihm in kurzer Zeit zu Füßen liegen würde. Doch sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, genau dem zu widerstehen.  
Langsam nahm sie einen Schluck und ging dann an ihm vorbei auf das Fenster zu. Ich bin froh, daß es dir besser geht. sagte sie abwartend, in dem festen Vorsatz, ihn nicht an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen.  
Mir geht es bestens. bestätigte er lächelnd. Aber wie geht es dir? Er kam auf sie zu und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. Nichts sollte deine zarte Seele so sehr belasten, daß man es in deinem Gesicht geschrieben sieht, Undómiel. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine dunkle Haarsträhne von der Schulter. Das hast du nicht verdient.  
Arwen spürte, wie seine Worte genau die Saite in ihr klingen ließen, die sie seit Jahren zu unterdrücken suchte.  
Siehst du nicht, daß die Zeit mit den Sterblichen verschenkte Zeit ist? fuhr er fort. Sieh sie dir doch an! Sie kämpfen ihr Leben lang für Besitz und Ehre, doch das einzige, was sie wirklich wollen, lassen sie lieber fallen, anstatt dafür zu kämpfen.   
Sie fühlte seine Fingerspitzen, die unendlich langsam die Kontur ihres Halses nachzeichneten, und je dichter sie ihrer Schulter kamen, desto schneller schlug ihr Herz. Doch sie verdrängte alle in ihr aufsteigenden Gefühle und hielt ihren Blick starr aus dem Fenster.  
Wir sind anders, Arwen. raunte er, während er sein Glas wegstellte und mit der nun freigewordenen Hand über ihren Rücken strich. Wir können ewig zusammenbleiben. In Valinor. Bei unseresgleichen.  
Seine Stimme war dicht neben ihrem Ohr, und sie wußte, daß sie seinen Avancen nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte. Doch sie mußte es versuchen, denn sonst würde sie es nicht schaffen, ihm näheres über die geheimnisvolle sie' zu entlocken, ohne ihm zu verraten, daß sie nicht auf sein Spiel hereinfiel.  


Sie schloß die Augen und rief sich alles in Gedächtnis, woran ihr Herz hing. Ihren Vater, ihre Brüder, und nicht zuletzt Aragorn. Aragorn... Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Legolas an.  
Sein Gesicht war jetzt direkt vor ihr und der zufriedene Ausdruck darin verdeutlichte ihr, daß er genau das beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte sie da, wo er wollte. Doch diesmal sollte er sich täuschen.  
Du hast recht, Legolas. sagte sie leise, bemüht, das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Wir sollten Mittelerde verlassen und es den Menschen überlassen. Doch was wird dann aus ihnen?  
Der blonde Elb sah sie an, und für einen Moment sah sie ein mißtrauisches Aufleuchten in seinen Augen. Doch dann lächelte er. Sie werden sich gegenseitig vernichten. So, wie sie es schon früher getan hätten, hätten wir sie nicht davon abgehalten. Er hob den Zeigefinger und berührte sanft ihre Oberlippe. Das ist ihr Schicksal, Arwen. hauchte er. ERU hat sie so erschaffen; schwach, sterblich und nur darauf aus, sich zu vernichten. Also warum sie aufhalten?  
Sein Finger umrandete genüßlich ihre Lippen und Arwen mußte sich am Fensterbrett abstützen, damit ihre Knie nicht nachgaben. Doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand.  
Und was dann? fragte sie schwach. Was wird dann mit Mittelerde?  
Interessiert dich das wirklich?  
Sie nickte.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, und sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster auf einen Punkt irgendwo am Horizont. Dann werden diejenigen wieder darüber bestimmen, die es einst getan haben.  
Die Valar? In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, doch für sie ergab das keinen Sinn.  
Die Valar? wiederholte er höhnisch, Nein, gewiß nicht! Die Valar interessieren sich nicht mehr für Mittelerde, und das ist auch gut so. Denn ERU hat es weder für sie noch für die Elben und die Menschen erschaffen.  
Sie sah ihn an, in der Hoffnung, daß er noch ein wenig seiner Euphorie nachhängen und ihr mehr über die Hintergründe erzählen würde, doch sie hatte sich geirrt.  
Nein, meine Schöne, sagte er lächelnd. Damit brauchst du deinen hübschen Kopf nicht zu belasten. Du solltest deine Kräfte sparen, denn zu den Grauen Anfurthen ist es ein weiter Weg. Sein Blick wanderte jetzt wieder zurück zu ihr und blieb an ihr hängen. Doch plötzlich verdunkelten sich seine Augen und sein Gesicht wurde zur Maske. Er hatte sie durchschaut!  


Arwen spürte, wie sich alles in ihr zusammenkrampfte, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, hatte er mit der Hand ihre Kehle umfaßt und zog sie unsanft nach oben.  
Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu täuschen, Arwen! fuhr er sie an. Auch du kannst meine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen. Niemand kann das!  
Ihr Glas fiel laut klirrend auf den Boden und sie rang nach Luft, doch Legolas verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch weiter.  
Wer.. bist du? keuchte sie, während sie versuchte, mit den Zehenspitzen den Kontakt zum Boden nicht zu verlieren.  
Ich bin diejenige, die euren Elben zu meinem Spielzeug gemacht hat. Und es wird allen genauso ergehen, die sich mir in den Weg stellen. Also wage es nicht, dich gegen mich zu wenden!  
Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, und für einen Moment konnte sie darin etwas seltsames sehen - das Bild einer Frau in weißem Gewand. Es war nur kurz, doch es genügte, um es zu erkennen. Sie kannte die Frau!  


Ja, Arwen, hörte sie plötzlich eine andere Stimme, du kennst mich. Und du fürchtest mich. Und daher weißt du, daß du es nicht mit mir aufnehmen kannst, nicht in einer Million Jahren. Also behalte dein Wissen für dich, sonst werde ich alle nacheinander töten, die dir etwas bedeuten. Und anfangen werde ich mit Aragorn!  
Sie fühlte, wie sich der Griff um ihren Hals lockerte, doch anstatt sie abzusetzen, warf Legolas sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung durch den Raum, so daß sie gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und neben seinem Bett zum Liegen kam.  
Und jetzt geh', bevor ich es mir anders überlege.

------------------------------------------------------------ 


	15. So nah und doch so fern

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, es hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt geht es weiter... Es geht jetzt auch ein wenig ruhiger an, aber dafür wird es im nächsten Kapitel dann richtig abgehen... wenn ich mich ranhalte, gibt's das vielleicht noch vor dem WE.

Also, dann enjoy!

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Es ist immer wieder ein Genuß und eine Freude, Deine reviews zu lesen! Und sie sind der beste Ansporn für weitere spannende Kapitelchen, die Dir den Start in den Tag versüßen! *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So nah und doch so fern  
**

Noch lange, nachdem Arwen den Raum verlassen hatte, lag Taina reglos auf ihrer Decke und starrte gegen die Wand. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen längst verloren, und die salzige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen. Dies war mit Abstand der schlimmste Tag in ihrem Leben. Die entwürdigende Behandlung durch den König hatte ausgereicht, sich wie ein Häufchen Elend zu fühlen, doch was danach passiert war, hatte ihr den Rest ihrer Hoffnung genommen. Der Legolas, der ihr da gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte nichts mehr mit dem gemein, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Nichts war mehr übrig von der Wärme und Weisheit, die er auszustrahlen pflegte, dem Sanftmut und der manchmal kindlichen Naivität. Dieser Legolas war genauso kalt und herzlos wie die Wände, die sie hier umgaben.  


Sie zog die Decke noch weiter über ihren Kopf und schloß die Augen, um nicht länger gegen das Grau der Steine blicken zu müssen. Wie konnte jemand hier aufwachsen, ohne verbittert und deprimiert zu werden? Legolas hatte es geschafft, und ein wichtiger Grund dafür war sicherlich gewesen, daß er sich scheinbar häufig woanders aufgehalten hatte, bei seinen Freunden. Und soweit sie wußte, war sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater nie besonders gut gewesen, was sie jetzt nur allzu gut verstehen konnte. Der eisige Blick des Königs würde sie noch lange in ihren Träumen verfolgen, dessen war sie sicher.  


Legolas. Der Klang seines Namens in ihrem Gehirn alleine reichte aus, um sie schmerzhaft zusammenzucken zu lassen. Warum hatte sie die Zeit, die sie mit ihm hatte, nicht mehr genießen können, anstatt sich mit Selbstzweifeln zu plagen? Warum hatte sie ihm, als er sie am nötigsten gebraucht hatte, nicht beistehen können? Warum war sie nicht zu ihm gegangen, als noch ein Funken seines eigenen Ich's in ihm war, und hatte ihn durch ihre Liebe unterstützt? Und warum konnte sie nichts mehr finden, woran sie neue Hoffnung knüpfen und ihrem Selbstmitleid ein Ende setzen konnte?! Zu sehr hatte sie sich auf den Barai verlassen, nachdem er ihr das eine Mal geholfen hatte. Der kleine grüne Stein, aus dem so viel Kraft hervorzugehen schien. Doch was nützte er ihr jetzt? Er war verloren, wahrscheinlich für immer.  


Sie zog den Rest der zerrissenen Kette aus ihrer Tasche und betrachtete die schlaff herunterhängenden Glieder. Es war die Kette ihrer Mutter, und sie hatte sie sich eigentlich nur ausgeliehen, damit sie Arwen's Geschenk ehrenvoll um den Hals tragen konnte. Das Geschenk... Bilder des Tages, an dem Pippin ihr den Stein überreicht hatte, kamen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Barai bedeutete Glauben, Vertrauen. Und wenn man es braucht, spendet er Kraft, hatte Legolas gesagt. Genauso das brauchte sie jetzt, aber er war es gewesen, der ihr den Barai genommen hatte!   


Was nahm das Schicksal doch für seltsame Wendungen. Wozu brauchte er den Stein? Hatte er sich nicht bei seinem einzigen Einsatz gegen das Böse in Legolas gewendet? Dann wäre es nur logisch, daß Legolas ihn mitnahm, um ihn zu vernichten. Schließlich würde der Stein sein dunkles Vorhaben sonst eher gefährden. Aber was, wenn es einen anderen Grund für ihn gegeben hatte, den Stein an sich zu nehmen? Einen, an den sie bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht hatte? Einen Grund wie... Glauben, Vertrauen, Kraft...?  


Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. War das ein Zeichen? Hatte Legolas ihr zeigen wollen, daß er noch nicht ganz besiegt worden war, und daß sie nicht aufhören sollte, an ihn zu glauben?   
Ihre Hand schloß sich fester um die silberne Kette. Vielleicht brauchte er den Stein auch noch zu einem anderen Zweck: Um selbst die Kraft zu finden, gegen das Böse anzukämpfen.   
Sie schloß die Augen, und sofort liefen ihr erneut die Tränen über die Wangen, diesmal waren es jedoch Tränen der Hoffnung. Oh, wenn sie doch nur recht haben könnte! Wenn es wirklich so wäre, dann hatte vielleicht irgendwo hinter der kalten Fassade des Elben doch noch ein Funken von Legolas überlebt. Ein Funken, der ausreichte, um sich vielleicht im entscheidenden Moment gegen das Böse zu stellen.  


Sie preßte die Hand mit der Kette gegen ihre Brust und rief sich das Bild von Legolas vor Augen. Seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, seine eisblauen, hypnotischen Augen, die blonden, langen Haare. Nein,' schwor sie ihm, ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, Legolas. Ich werde kämpfen und hier ausharren, auch wenn dein Vater mich noch so sehr verachtet. Ich weiß, daß du dasselbe tust, also werde auch ich jedes Leid ertragen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem das Dunkle in dir besiegt ist.'  


***  


Es erschien Aragorn wie Stunden, seit Arwen den Raum verlassen hatte, und noch immer wartete er auf ihre Rückkehr. Er hätte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen! Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich befand, aber vor allem nicht zu Legolas! Er war zu allem bereit, und er würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Und auch Arwen wäre in dieser Situation nicht in der Lage, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen.   


Abermals durchschritt Aragorn den Raum. Er hatte ihr angesehen, daß sie die Begegnung fürchtete, doch er wußte auch, daß sie für sich selbst Gewißheit haben mußte. Und auch er benötigte Gewißheit darüber, wie es um ihre Gefühle für Legolas stand. Zwar hatte er den Eindruck, daß sie sich, seit sie Thranduil's Hallen betreten hatten, nicht mehr ganz so sonderbar benommen hatte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Bann den Einfluß, der bereits auf ihr lastete, abhalten konnte.  
Nun, zumindest gab es hier keine Mücken, stellte er erleichtert fest. Das würde erklären, warum scheinbar keiner der Waldelben betroffen war. Dann schien der Feind also im Augenblick nur in Form von Legolas anwesend zu sein.  


Bangend sah er zur Tür. Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn sie sich wieder öffnete und Arwen eintrat? Würde er sie verloren haben, an die dunkle Macht und an Legolas, oder hatte sie gegen ihn standhalten können? Er hoffte inständig, daß ihre Liebe stark genug war, um diese Zerreißprobe zu bestehen, denn sonst wäre ihm auch das letzte genommen, worauf er sich noch verlassen konnte.  


Als sich nach einer weiteren endlos scheinenden Zeit die Tür langsam wieder öffnete, wollte er aufspringen und ihr entgegen gehen, doch seine Beine verweigerten den Dienst. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Spalt, in dem langsam, aber bedächtig die Gestalt von Arwen erschien.  
Sie wirkte gefaßt, und doch spürte er, daß es all ihrer Beherrschung bedarf, um diese Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
begann er, doch als sie ihn ansah, verstummte er.  
Sie hatte geweint. Er konnte es deutlich sehen, und es wühlte ihn innerlich auf, daß Legolas sie so weit gebracht hatte. Aber er verspürte auch eine seltsame Erleichterung darüber.  
Schließlich ging er doch zu ihr und führte sie zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo sie sich langsam auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte er leise, um die Hobbits nicht zu wecken, die mittlerweile tief und fest schliefen.  
Sie verzog den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln und sah ihn an. Ich lebe noch. sagte sie lakonisch. Aber ich habe jetzt Gewißheit. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, und Aragorn sah zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder die Zuversicht in ihnen, die er schon schmerzlich vermißt hatte. Der Zauber wirkt in diesen Mauern nicht. erklärte sie. Meine Gefühle sind nicht länger entzweit, und mein Herz weiß wieder, zu wem es gehört.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, und Aragorn konnte die Last spüren, die ihre Worte von seinen Schultern nahmen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zum Mund.  
Oh Arwen, ich hätte nie an dir zweifeln dürfen. raunte er, bevor er ihre Finger mit seinen Lippen liebkoste und neben ihr niederkniete. Verzeih mir, daß ich dir nicht mehr Vertrauen geschenkt habe.  
Sie hob die Hand und strich sanft durch sein dunkles Haar. Dich trifft keine Schuld, Elessar. flüsterte sie. Ich war diejenige, die zweifelte. Doch jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und küßte ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Ich liebe dich.  


Aragorn schloß die Augen, übermannt von den Gefühlen, die sich nach so langer Zeit wieder in ihm regten. Wieder spürte er ihre Lippen auf seiner Stirn, dann auf seiner Nase, und schließlich trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem langen, zärtlichen Kuß.  


***  


Wo bleiben sie?  
Die Stimme des Königs klang ungeduldig durch die große Halle. Habt ihr ihnen nicht ausgerichtet, daß sie beim Essen meine Gäste sind?  
Selbstverständlich, Hoheit. antwortete Ranodan, einer der Diener. Lady Arwen weiß Bescheid. Sie werden sicher gleich kommen.  
Thranduil beäugte den Elb mismutig, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Festtafel wandern, bis hin zu Legolas, der neben ihm auf einem der Holzstühle saß.  
Nun, mein Sohn, erklärte er, dann bin ich gespannt, was so wichtig an diesem Abend ist. Es war schließlich dein Vorschlag, ein Festmahl für deine Freunde einzuberufen.  
Legolas nickte zustimmend und betrachtete seinerseits die Köstlichkeiten, die sein Vater hatte heranschaffen lassen. Du wirst es bald erfahren. sagte er lächelnd. Und dann wirst du auch verstehen, warum ich glaube, daß es Zeit für uns wird, Mittelerde zu verlassen.  
Fang nicht schon wieder damit an! brauste Thranduil auf. Seit du hierbist, willst du mir einreden, daß genau jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist. Wir sind seit Tausenden von Jahren hier, warum sollten wir ausgerechnet jetzt alles hier aufgeben? Er warf Legolas einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
Weil wir eben schon viel zu lange hierwaren, Vater. sagte Legolas ruhig. Wir werden nicht mehr gebraucht. Manwë hat uns solange verweilen lassen, bis die Zweitgeborenen die Herrschaft übernommen haben, und damit ist unser Ziel in Mittelerde erfüllt. Wir haben ihnen alles beigebracht, was sie wissen müssen. Was sie nun damit anfangen, sei ihnen überlassen.  
Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich. Noch nie zuvor hatte er es gewagt, seinem Vater gegenüber von Manwë oder den anderen Valar zu sprechen. Geschweige denn von der Zukunft der Elben in Mittelerde. Doch die Zeiten änderten sich, das mußte auch er nun einsehen. Und bis jetzt hatte Legolas mit allem Recht behalten, was er seit seiner Rückkehr gesagt hatte. Er hatte vorhergesagt, daß Aragorn von einer Bedrohung sprechen und sie mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würde. Er hatte von den Mücken gewußt, die scheinbar ganz Mirkwood heimsuchten, und er sagte, er würde beweisen, daß die Menschen nicht länger an der Freundschaft mit den Elben interessiert sind.  


Der König war gespannt darauf, wie er den letzten Teil seiner Aussage beweisen wollte. Er glaubte ihm, doch das war noch kein Grund für ihn, seine Existenz hier aufzugeben und nach Valinor zu fahren. Die Menschen hatten ihn noch nie interessiert. Sie waren zu fehlerhaft, zu schwach, als daß er sich länger mit ihnen beschäftigen wollte. Einzig Aragorn hatte es geschafft, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Doch auch das hatte ihn sehr viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet.  


Sie kommen. kündigte Ranodan in diesem Moment an.  
Thranduil lehnte sich gegen die dicke Lehne seines hölzernen Throns und wartete.

------------------------------------------------------------ 


	16. Molari

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Und im Eiltempo geht es auch schon weiter...

**linthal**: Ja, meine Muse sitzt noch immer hier neben mir und flüstert mir kleine Fieslichkeiten von Legolas ins Ohr... doch das wird bald ein Ende haben, wie ihr gleich seht...

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Jaja, es ist mir immer eine Ehre, Dir um 6:10 Uhr (yack!!) den Start für den Tag zu geben!

Doch nun zu einer Dame, die wir alle nun schon lange mal persönlich kennenlernen wollten... eine Dame namens...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Molari  
**

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Thranduil kein zweites Mal Gelegenheit zu geben, sie bloßzustellen. Diesmal würde sie Haltung bewahren, auch wenn er sie noch so sehr beleidigen sollte. Sie hatte jetzt ein Ziel.  


Entschlossen schritt sie neben den anderen in die große Halle auf die gedeckte Tafel zu. Der König, Legolas und einige Bedienstete warteten schon, und sie war gespannt, was dieser Abend bringen würde. Arwen hatte gesagt, daß Legolas ein Festmahl für seine Freunde gab, doch ihnen allen war gleich klargewesen, daß es wohl eher der Moment sein würde, an dem die Motive der dunklen Macht sich endlich offenbarten.  


Taina war froh, daß Arwen und Aragorn ihre Differenzen beigelegt hatten, denn obwohl sie nie verstanden hatte, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hatte sie die Veränderung in Aragorn wohl bemerkt. Er brauchte Arwen genauso sehr, wie sie selbst Legolas brauchte. Er brauchte ihre Unterstützung und das Wissen, daß sie hinter ihm stand, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit Meilen entfernt war. Und das war scheinbar in den letzten Tagen durch irgendetwas erschüttert worden.  


Sie sah zu ihm, während die Diener ihnen ihre Plätze zuwiesen. Aragorn saß dem König gegenüber an der langen Seite des Tisches. Neben ihm Arwen und auf seiner anderen Seite die beiden Hobbits. Taina wurde neben Arwen gesetzt, schräg gegenüber von Legolas. Die restlichen Männer saßen weiter am Rand der Tafel.  


Taina zwang sich, ihren Blick nur auf Thranduil und ihre eigenen Leute zu richten und den Augenkontakt mit Legolas zu vermeiden. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, doch die Tatsache, daß ihr der Elb keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte, bestätigte sie darin, daß er sie als unwichtig an diesem Tisch empfand. Sicher, für sie hatte er ja keine Pläne', erinnerte sie sich bitter. Vielleicht war das jedoch ihr Vorteil. Er, oder wer auch immer ihn im Moment lenkte, unterschätzte möglicherweise die Kraft ihrer Liebe. Und das war ihre einzige Hoffnung.  


Nachdem Thranduil seine Gäste ausgiebig gemustert hatte, stand er auf und erhob sein Glas. Meine lieben Freunde, begann er, nach einer langen Zeit der Reise ist mein Sohn wieder in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt und erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude, aber auch mit Sorge. Er sah zu Aragorn. Laßt uns jedoch zunächst nicht über die Gerüchte reden, die seit eurer Ankunft hier kursieren, sondern laßt uns erst speisen und singen.  
Auch Aragorn erhob nun sein Glas und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Ich danke Euch, Thranduil, für diese Geste der Freundschaft. Möge der Kontakt zwischen unseren Völkern noch lange in Freundschaft bestehen.  
Laßt uns anfangen.  


Während des Essens drehten sich die Gespräche hauptsächlich um die Ereignisse des Ringkrieges und die Neuordnung von Gondor seit Aragorn zum König gekrönt worden war. Auch in Mirkwood hatte es Veränderungen gegeben, und Aragorn und Thranduil tauschten ihre Erfahrungen mit den verbleibenden Heerschaften der Orks und Goblins aus.  
Taina war die meiste Zeit über ruhig und beobachtete die anderen, wobei ihr auffiel, daß auch Legolas sich nicht groß an den Gesprächen beteiligte. Er saß nur da, aß, lauschte dem Gesang und wartete scheinbar auf einen bestimmten Augenblick.  


Der war gekommen, als Thranduil nach einer Weile das Glas erneut erhob und durch ein Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog.  
Und nun, verkündete er, wollen wir darüber sprechen, was euch hierher geführt hat. Er sah zu Aragorn. Ihr spracht von einer Bedrohung.  
Aragorn nickte. Er wechselte kurze Blicke mit Arwen, die sichtlich angespannt war, dann sah er zu Thranduil.  
Auch Legolas sah plötzlich zu Arwen und seine stoische Ruhe schien für einen Augenblick zu weichen, doch die Elbin wich seinem Blick aus.  
Sauron mag besiegt sein. begann Aragorn bedächtig. Und doch gibt es andere dunkle Kräfte, die schon seit langem auf ihre Gelegenheit warten. Er machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern. Dann blieb er an Legolas haften. Eine dieser Kräfte hat sich jetzt erhoben.  


Taina spürte die Spannung im Raum, als die Blicke der beiden aufeinandertrafen. Sie glaubte, für einen winzigen Moment ein teuflischen Aufblitzen in den Augen des Elben gesehen zu haben, doch sein Gesicht blieb unverändert. Er betrachtete Aragorn abwartend, jederzeit zu einer Entgegnung bereit.  
Und welche Kraft soll das sein? fragte Thranduil unterdessen.  
Aragorn drehte ihm den Kopf zu, ohne seine Augen jedoch von Legolas zu nehmen. Das solltet Ihr Euren Sohn fragen.  
Ach ja, richtig, verbesserte sich der König ironisch. Er ist ja besessen!  
Auf dem Gesicht von Legolas breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen aus, denn offenbar hatte er seinen Vater auch auf diesen Schachzug von Aragorn vorbereitet.  


Doch Aragorn ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er schien damit gerechnet zu haben.  
sagte er ernst. Und wie ich sehe, hat er seine Trümpfe bereits ausgespielt.  
Thranduil warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Nun, ich nehme an, er hat Euch mehr als einmal daran erinnert, daß die Zeit der Elben hier vorüber ist. Hat er Euch nicht schon gedrängt, Mittelerde zu verlassen, wie es sein Ziel ist? Er wandte den Blick nun doch von Legolas ab und ließ seine grauen Augen auf Thranduil ruhen. Habt Ihr Euch nicht gefragt, warum er es plötzlich so eilig hat? Er war über ein Jahr weg und plötzlich taucht er auf und drängt Euch zur Abreise.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte der Elbenkönig, dann sagte er, Natürlich habe ich mich das gefragt. Doch die Antwort liegt auf der Hand: Er hat recht. Unsere Zeit hier ist vorüber. Er sah zu Legolas. Das heißt jedoch nicht, daß ich auf ihn höre und tatsächlich gehe. Denn ich treffe meine Entscheidungen noch immer selbst.  


Taina sah zu Aragorn, und sie wunderte sich, wo er noch immer die Zuversicht hernahm, Thranduil von den Absichten von Legolas überzeugen zu können. Für sie war es eindeutig, daß der König keinen Zweifel an der Person seines Sohnes hegte. Und auch Legolas war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Er schien nur darauf zu warten, daß sich Aragorn in seinen unglaublich klingenden Erklärungen verstrickte.  


sagte Aragorn plötzlich und wandte sich wieder dem Elben zu, wie wär's, wenn du deinem Vater erzählst, warum wir ursprünglich zu ihm aufgebrochen sind? Was war der eigentliche Grund für unsere Reise hierher?  
Taina sah ihn an, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Und auch Legolas starrte ihn perplex an. Sein Blick sprang von Aragorn zu den anderen Personen der Gruppe, fieberhaft nach der Antwort auf die Frage suchend. Doch er fand keine.  
Du weißt es nicht, ist es nicht so? bohrte Aragorn. Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern, was vor den Grenzen zu Mirkwood geschehen ist. Denn alles, was du weißt ist, was Sie' dir einflüstert.  
Was soll das? drängte Thranduil ungehalten. Wovon sprecht Ihr?  
Ich will Euch beweisen, daß er nicht er selbst ist.  
Hör nicht auf ihn, Vater. sagte Legolas schroff, während er seine Fassung langsam wiederfand. Er will nur davon ablenken, daß er als König versagt hat.  
Aragorn sah ihn ungläubig an.  
Du hast richtig gehört, Aragorn. Wenn du wüßtest, daß in diesem Moment in Minas Tirith eine Revolte gegen dich startet, könntest du es nicht mehr leugnen. Er sah die Wirkung seiner Worte und fuhr fort. Deine eigenen Leute vertrauen dir nicht länger. Wenn du zurückkommst, wirst du vielleicht nicht einmal mehr ihr König sein! Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Du hättest dich um Gondor kümmern sollen und nicht um die Angelegenheiten der Elben, die noch nie die deinen waren!  
Legolas! Zügle deine Zunge!  
Die Antwort des jungen Elben war ein todbringender Blick in Richtung seines Vaters, doch er riß sich sofort wieder zusammen und lehnte sich gegen die Stuhllehne.  
Woher weißt du das? zischte Aragorn, und zu Thranduil gewand sagte er, Woher kann er das wissen, wenn nicht durch eine Macht, die in der Lage ist, hier und in Gondor gleichzeitig zu sein?  
Thranduil sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. Möglicherweise weiß er es gar nicht. Mein Sohn war schon immer sehr... impulsiv, wenn er seine Ideen durchbringen wollte. Er warf Legolas einen strafenden Blick zu, dann griff er nach seinem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Und jetzt genug von dem Gerede von Besitzergreifung! Legolas ist genau so, wie er immer war. Glaubt ihr nicht, ich als sein Vater würde es merken, wenn er einer dunklen Macht unterläge?  


Die Worte Thranduil's ließen bei Taina alle Hoffnung schwinden und sie wußte ohne hinzusehen, daß Legolas sich in seinem Erfolg sonnte. Genau so hatte er diesen Abend geplant. Aragorn sollte sich lächerlich machen und er konnte das Gespräch nutzen, um weitere Zwitracht zwischen den Menschen und den Elben zu sähen. Doch er hatte nicht mit Arwen gerechnet, die plötzlich aufstand und entschlossen auf ihn hinabstarrte.  
Ihr irrt Euch, Thranduil. sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Was aussieht wie Euer Sohn ist Molari, Dienerin Melkors! Mir hat sie sich bereits offenbart, und wenn Ihr sie nicht aufhaltet, wird sie uns alle vernichten.  
Thranduil sah verwundert zu Legolas, dessen Blick starr auf Arwen gerichtet war. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hob Legolas seine Hand und stieß sie ohne sie zu berühren mit einer kurzen Bewegung nach hinten.  
Ich habe dich gewarnt, Undómiel. zischte er kalt und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie mitsamt Stuhl nach hinten umfiel.  
Thranduil's Stimme klang wie ein Donnern. Doch der blonde Elb achtete nicht auf ihn. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und war mit wenigen Schritten am Ende der Halle. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und hob die Hände. Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten! Dafür werdet ihr sterben! Ihr alle!  


Taina wußte, daß das ihr Ende war, doch ehe er ein weiteres Mal seine Macht demonstrieren konnte, hatte Thranduil seinen Stab ergriffen und einen elbischen Zauber ausgerufen, der in der Mitte der Halle auf den von Legolas traf und mit seinem in einem lauten Knall verpuffte.  
Ergreift ihn! rief der König den Wachen zu, und ehe er sich von dem Schreck seines Mißerfolges erholt hatte, war Legolas von drei Elben überwältigt und gefesselt worden. Und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, die Elben hatten ihn sicher im Griff und zerrten ihn nun zurück zu Thranduil.  
rief Thranduil erbost, als er vor ihm auf die Knie gedrückt wurde. Du wagst es, dich in Mittelerde zu zeigen! Bei den Valar, du hättest mit Melkor zusammen untergehen sollen! Er starrte haßerfüllt auf seinen Sohn. Dafür, was du Legolas angetan hast, wirst du büßen!  
Du wirst büßen. zischte Legolas verachtend. Denn gegen mich kannst du nichts ausrichten. Alles, was du versuchen wirst, wird sich gegen ihn richten. Ein irres Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, und selbst ein Schlag mit der Hand in das Gesicht seines Sohnes brachte ihn nicht zum Verstummen.  
Siehst du, lachte Legolas, du kannst nichts tun!  
Bringt ihn weg! befahl er den Wachen. Sperrt ihn ein.  
fragte die eine Wache unsicher. Doch nicht in den...-  
Thranduil sah ein letztes Mal voller Verachtung zu Legolas, dann wendete er sich ab. Sperrt ihn in den Kerker!

------------------------------------------------------------

wuaaaaahhhhh... der arme Legolas.... *schluchz* Das hat er nicht verdient... oder doch? *g* 


	17. Heilung?

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heilung?  
**

Aragorn war sofort bei ihr gewesen, und sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und mit Entsetzen das Geschehen um Legolas verfolgt.  
Noch immer spürte sie die Energie, mit der Molari sie niedergestreckt hatte, doch sie war froh, sich ihr entgegengestellt zu haben. Denn schließlich hatte es ja dazu geführt, daß Thranduil ihnen nun doch Glauben schenkte.

Langsam stand sie auf. Der König der Waldelben hatte sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Auch die anderen setzten sich jetzt wieder und warfen einander fragende Blicke zu.  
Wer bitte ist Molari? hörte sie Pippin leise fragen.  
Keine Ahnung. flüsterte Merry, aber wir werden es sicher gleich erfahren. Er deutete auf Thranduil, der sich jetzt aufrichtete und Aragorn zuwandte.  
Verzeiht mir, daß ich Euch nicht geglaubt habe. sagte er entschuldigend, Doch ich hatte wirklich nichts bemerkt. Er sah zu Arwen. Er hat sich völlig normal verhalten.  
Arwen nickte. Das war ja auch ihr Ziel. Sie wollte seinen Einfluß auf Euch nutzen, um Euch langsam von ihren Plänen zu überzeugen. Doch das ist nun gescheitert.  
Thranduil verzog mismutig den Mund. Auf Kosten von Legolas. Er sah zur Tür, durch die die Wachen seinen Sohn weggebracht hatten.  
Was wollt Ihr jetzt mit ihm tun?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Er sah wieder zu Arwen. Molari hat ihn noch immer unter ihrer Kontrolle. Das müssen wir beenden.  
  
Thranduil hob seinen Stab und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Ich werde sie aus ihm vertreiben. Sie darf keine Sekunde länger in ihm verweilen. Er sah zu Aragorn. Molari war eine Dienerin Melkors. Sie kennt jede Mixtur und jedes Mittel, um den Geist eines Elben gefangenzuhalten oder zu vernichten. Und je länger sie seinen Körper beherrscht, desto weniger Hoffnung bleibt, daß er selbst ihn wieder übernehmen kann. Wenn er überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage ist.  
Aragorn nickte bedächtig. Wie wollt Ihr sie aus ihm vertreiben?  
Es gibt ein Elexir, eine Droge, die genau das bewirkt, was Molari Legolas scheinbar angetan hat: Völliger Verlust des eigenen Willens. Und dazu gibt es ein Gegenmittel. Allerdings hat es noch niemand ausprobiert.  


Arwen spürte den Zwispalt, in dem sich Thranduil befand. Auch sie wußte, daß es ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen war, zumal sie, seit sie Legolas hier wiedergesehen hatte, keinerlei Anzeichen von seinem eigenen Ich gespürt hatte. Es schien nicht mehr existent zu sein.  
Es könnte sein Ende bedeuten. sagte sie leise.  
Ich weiß. sagte der König. Doch das muß ich riskieren. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Denn auch die dicksten Gitter im Kerker werden Molari nicht lange davon abhalten können, ihre dunklen Pläne weiter zu verfolgen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.  


***  


Aragorn hatte erwartungsvoll mitangesehen, wie Thranduil seine Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Er wußte, daß es ihm nicht leichtfiel, seinen eigenen Sohn einer solchen Prozedur zu unterziehen, doch keiner von ihnen hätte es gewagt, ihn davon abzubringen. Sie alle wußten, daß es der einzige Weg war, um Legolas helfen zu können. Entweder war es seine Rettung oder sein Tod.  


Ein Blick zu den anderen zeigte ihm, daß auch sie um die möglichen Konsequenzen dieses Vorhabens wußten. In den Augen der Frauen standen Tränen, und die Hobbits standen dicht beieinander, sich gegenseitig Halt gebend. Und auch er fühlte sich matt und hilflos. Er mußte in die Kräfte von Thranduil vertrauen, darin, daß er seinen Sohn von Molari befreien und ihn gleichzeitig vor ihrer Rache schützen konnte. Denn wenn sie ging, was würde sie davon abhalten, Legolas mit in den Tod zu nehmen? Doch würde sie überhaupt zerstört werden oder nur aus seinem Körper vertrieben? Er wußte es nicht, und er zweifelte, ob Thranduil das wußte.  


Der König hatte alles vorbereitet. Niemand hatte den Kerker betreten dürfen, seit die Wachen Legolas dorthingebracht und eingeschlossen hatten. Und jetzt standen sie vor den Türen und sahen zweifelnd auf die Wunderwaffe, die Thranduil in diesem Moment auf den Boden stellte. Es war eine große Kugel aus Metall, in eine Art Gestell gehängt, an ihrer Oberseite eine kleine Einkerbung, in der sich eine ölige Flüssigkeit befand.  
Das wird ihn erstmal beruhigen. erklärte Thranduil. Denn er wird sich sicher nicht freiwillig der Behandlung unterziehen. Öffnet die Türen.  
Die Wachen schoben die schweren Holztüren nach außen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung stellte Thranduil die Metallkugel ins Innere des Kerkers. Dann zündete er mit einer Kerze die Flüssigkeit in der Einkerbung an und kam wieder zurück. Schnell, schließt die Türen. befahl er hastig.  
Und dann hörten sie es. Aragorn hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, ob es nötig war, Legolas zu betäuben, doch die Geräusche, die in diesem Moment durch die schweren Türen an ihre Ohren drangen, schienen die Maßnahmen des Königs zu rechtfertigen. Legolas schien da drinnen regelrecht zu toben! Seine Schreie drangen bis zu ihnen nach außen, und gelegentlich konnten sie Wortfetzen seiner Flüche und Verwünschungen verstehen.  
Es wird ihm nichts nützen. sagte Thranduil ruhig. In ein paar Minuten wirkt das Öl.  


Aragorn sah besorgt zu Taina und Arwen. Sie stützten sich jetzt gegenseitig, und bei jedem Laut von Legolas zuckten sie erneut zusammen.  
Er wird es schaffen. sagte er leise, doch seine Stimme klang längst nicht so zuversichtlich wie er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Ich hoffe, sie tut ihm nichts an. flüsterte Arwen, und damit sprach sie das aus, was sie alle insgeheim fürchteten.  
Nun, wir werden es gleich wissen. Thranduil deutete den Wachen, die Türen wieder zu öffnen, denn die Geräusche im Innern des Kerkers waren verstummt.  


Sie traten ein und sahen Legolas, der hinter dicken Eisenstäben in der Ecke an die Wand gelehnt saß. Seine Arme hingen schlaff neben seinem Körper herab, doch sein Gesicht war zu einer höhnischen Fratze verzerrt..  
Nun, Vater', ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? keuchte er hämisch. Ein bißchen Rauch? Ich bin immernoch hier.  
Ich weiß. Thranduil ging langsam auf die Gitter zu und öffnete sie an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle. Sofort waren zwei Wachen neben ihm, die mit gezückten Dolchen auf Legolas zugingen.  
Seid vorsichtig. ermahnte sie der König. Verletzt ihn nur, wenn es nicht anders geht.  
Sie nickten und ließen Legolas keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während sie sich ihm weiter näherten.  


Auch Aragorn ging hinter Thranduil her und beobachtete jede Regung des Elben, der kraftlos am Boden saß. Er rechnete jederzeit damit, daß er aufspringen und auf die Wachen oder seinen Vater losgehen würde, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht möglich sein durfte. Die Luft roch nach Rauch, und der Geruch des Öls hinterließ ein Stechen in Aragorn's Nase. Auch ihm wurde jetzt ein wenig mulmig, und er versuchte, sich auf das Geschehen vor sich zu konzentrieren, um nicht auch in diesen passiven Zustand zu fallen.  
Thranduil stand jetzt direkt vor seinem Sohn. Er sah zu, wie die Wachen seine Hände hoben und ihn unsanft zum Stehen hochzogen. Legolas ließ es geschehen, ohne sich zu wehren. Er ließ seinen Blick über jeden der Anwesenden gleiten, und Aragorn spürte, daß noch immer genügend Kraft von Molari in ihm war, um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Unwillkürlich spannte er sich an.  
Legt ihn auf den Tisch. wies Thranduil die Wachen an. Und bindet ihn fest.  
Muß das sein? hörte er Arwen's Stimme, doch Thranduil blieb hart.  
Ihr werdet gleich sehen, warum.  


Die Wachen zerrten Legolas zum Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Inzwischen hatte er ihre Absicht erkannt und fing nun doch an, sich zu wehren. Zum Glück der Wachen war er durch die Wirkung des Rauches zu nicht allzuviel Gegenwehr in der Lage. Doch gerade als sie ihn hinlegen wollten, stieß er einen der Elben mit einem kräftigen Tritt von sich und hatte so plötzlich eine Hand frei. Damit griff er nach dem Dolch des anderen Elben, doch Aragorn war schneller. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung drückte er Legolas' Hand nach unten, und die Wache nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Hand mit einer Eisenkette am Tisch zu befestigen.  
Ihr werdet büßen. keuchte er in einem letzten Aufbäumen, doch auch seine andere Hand war längst festgebunden.  
Nein, Molari, du wirst büßen. Thranduil ging näher an Legolas heran und sah auf ihn herab. Dann zog er langsam etwas von hinter seinem Rücken hervor, dessen Anblick das Entsetzen in Legolas' Augen trieb.  
Das ist der Moment des Abschiedes. verkündete der König kalt. Du wirst uns jetzt verlassen, Molari. Damit brachte er die Spritze dichter an Legolas' Arm.  
Wenn du das tust, wird dein Sohn sterben. zischte Legolas, und einen kurzen Augenblick lang konnte Aragorn einen flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Elben sehen. Thranduil schien es auch zu sehen, denn er zögerte.   
Achtet nicht darauf. drängte Aragorn. Das ist ein Trick. Wenn Legolas da noch irgendwo wäre, hätte er es Euch längst wissen lassen.  
Ihr habt recht. Thranduil zwang sich, seine Augen von dem Gesicht seines Sohnes zu nehmen und führte die Nadel zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Haltet ihn fest.  


Der Einstich war kurz, und die beiden Wachen und Aragorn mußten Legolas festhalten, damit er den Arm nicht im letzten Moment wieder wegziehen konnte. Doch kaum hatte die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit die Spritze verlassen, hörte seine Gegenwehr auf und sein Körper sank kraftlos nach hinten auf die kalte Steinplatte.  
sagte Thranduil leise. Das ist gut. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Körper seines Sohnes langsam entspannte, dann drehte er sich um und sah die anderen an.  
Jetzt können wir nur noch warten und hoffen.  


***  


Taina hatte die letzten Minuten fassungslos zugesehen, wie Thranduil die Flüssigkeit in Legolas' Arm gespritzt hatte und nun auf eine Reaktion seines Sohnes wartete. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, näher heranzugehen, doch auch von ihrem Standort hinter dem König konnte sie sehen, daß sich Legolas seit Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und die einzige Bewegung war die seines Brustkorbes, der sich langsam hob und senkte.  
Sie wußte nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war, doch die Miene des Königs verriet ihr, daß er darauf wartete, daß Legolas wieder aufwachte. Doch es tat sich nichts. Die Zeit verging, und noch immer verharrten sie neben dem reglosen Elben, sahen gebannt auf ihn herab, in der Hoffnung, daß er irgendwann seine Augen öffnen würde.  
Warum tut sich nichts? murmelte Thranduil vor sich hin. Er müßte jetzt gereinigt sein. Warum erwacht er nicht? Er hob seine Hand und kontrollierte den Puls seines Sohnes, dann drehte er sich um und sah Arwen fragend an.  
Auch Taina drehte sich zu der Elbin um. Sie stand mit gesenktem Kopf da, dann hob sie den Blick und sah Thranduil an. Es gibt nur eine Erklärung dafür. sagte sie leise. Wenn Molari seinen Körper verlassen hat, und er ihn nicht wieder selbst in Besitz nimmt, heißt das, daß er es nicht kann. Sie sah zu Taina, zu Aragorn und dann wieder zu Thranduil.  
Er kann es nicht? Warum? Die Stimme des Königs war ein heiseres Flüstern. Er, der mächtige König der Waldelben, war ratlos. wiederholte er.  
Weil nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Arwen bahnte sich ihren Weg an Thranduil vorbei, hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf Legolas' Stirn. Hier ist nichts, was die Kontrolle wieder übernehmen könnte. erklärte sie traurig. Sie hat seinen Geist vernichtet.  


Vernichtet. Das Wort hallte unbarmherzig in Taina's Kopf nach. Legolas vernichtet. Sie spürte eine kalte Hand, die sich unnachgiebig um ihr Herz schloß und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Doch sobald sie wieder zu ihm hinübersah, sah sie Arwen's Worte bestätigt. Es war nichts mehr von ihm übrig. Nur noch eine leblose Hülle.  
Das kann nicht sein. brachte sie erstickt hervor. Wir müssen einfach nur warten. Er wird schon wieder aufwachen. Er wird...  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Es ist vorbei.  
Sie starrte die Elbin entsetzt an. Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Nein! Sie wollte schreien, wollte Arwen klarmachen, daß sie ihn noch nicht aufgeben sollte, doch sie stand nur da und fühlte, wie ihre Tränen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen liefen.  
Arwen legte ihre Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Wir müssen jetzt stark sein.  
Wir müssen... Was? Taina konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte Arwen davon sprechen, stark zu sein? Wie konnten alle hier so dastehen, wo es doch keine Hoffnung mehr gab? Stark sein? Sie wollte nicht stark sein! Sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie er den Rest seines Lebens auf diesem Tisch liegen würde in diesem... Kerker!  
  


Sie riß sich los und rannte hinaus. Sie stürmte die Treppen hoch und die Gänge entlang, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Ziellos rannte sie durch steinige Gänge, vorbei an irritiert dreinblickenden Elben, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr konnte und außer Atem stehenblieb. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.  
Nein... Es durfte nicht vorbei sein. Nicht so. Dafür hatte sie nicht all das Leid ertragen, die Demütigungen seines Vaters, die endlosen Kämpfe mit sich selbst. Nein. Noch nie hatte sie daran geglaubt, daß es einen großen Plan im Leben gab, und auch jetzt weigerte sie sich, sich damit abzufinden, daß dies das Ende war, das für Legolas bestimmt war. Sie hatten noch so viel vorgehabt! Er hatte so viel vorgehabt!  
Sie schlug mit dem Kopf nach hinten gegen die Steinmauer, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann, hemmungslos zu weinen.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ja, und wir ihr euch denken könnt, nähern wir uns nun langsam aber sicher dem..... Ende......! *schnüff* 


	18. Trauer und Hoffnung

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, nachdem ich euch das letzte Mal scheinbar allen einen Schrecken eingejagd habe, hier nun das, wie ich glaube, drittletzte Kapitel...

Natürlich lasse ich den armen Legolas nicht so einfach da, wo er jetzt ist, aber dummerweise weiß ja niemand, wo der Barai ist... oder wißt ihr es...? *grins*

An dieser Stelle nocheinmal Dank an alle Reviewer für euer Lob und eure Unterstützung *knuddel* und es wäre nett, wenn sich auch mal die leisen Leser äußern könnten (wenn es überhaupt welche gibt...). Ich denke nämlich gerade über eine weitere Fortsetzung nach, und da wäre ein wenig Feedback auch von euch sehr hilfreich...! *bettel*

Aber nun will ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trauer und Hoffnung  
**

Wo ist sie?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Arwen zuckte mit den Schultern und sah erneut auf Legolas hinab.  
Sie hatten ihn mittlerweile in sein Gemach gebracht und auf sein Bett gelegt, um ihm seine Umgebung so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Doch Arwen zweifelte daran, daß er davon das geringste mitbekam. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn in den letzten Stunden berührt und nach einer Regung in ihm gesucht, doch sie hatte nichts entdecken können. Sein Körper schien leer.  


Meinst du, sie irrt irgendwo im Palast herum? fragte Aragorn wieder.  
Ich weiß es nicht. Arwen zwang sich, ihren Blick von Legolas zu nehmen und sah ihn an. Ich nehme an, sie möchte nicht, daß wir sie finden. sagte sie. Sie leidet, und sie möchte vielleicht alleine sein mit ihrem Schmerz.  
Niemand sollte alleine sein mit seinem Schmerz. Und schon gar nicht Taina. Sie trifft es am härtesten. Aragorn's Blick wanderte herunter zu Legolas, dann hob er entschlossen den Kopf. Ich werde sie suchen gehen.  
Arwen nickte. Ich warte hier.  
Sie beobachtete, wie Aragorn den Raum verließ, dann setzte sie sich zu dem leblosen Elben auf das Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster.  


Sie dachte an die Momente, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens mit ihm verbracht hatte. Viele waren es nicht gewesen, denn er war selten in Rivendell gewesen und sie noch nie hier bei ihm in Mirkwood. Doch immer, wenn sie sich begegnet waren, waren es Augenblicke der Freude gewesen. Von Beginn an hatte sie ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen; er war der beste Freund von Aragorn, und er war ihm von jeher ein aufrichtiger und loyaler Kamerad gewesen. Selbst in den letzten Wochen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte vom Fenster weg zurück zu ihm. Er hatte sich verändert, als er Taina kennengelernt hatte. Zum positiven, wie sie fand. Durch sie hatte er einen Teil seiner Verschlossenheit abgelegt, er war spontaner und fröhlicher geworden. Ja, fröhlicher. Sie mußte lächeln, denn selten hatte sie ihn so viel lachen sehen wie in den letzten Monaten. Er liebte diese Südländerin, und niemand anderem hätte sie so viel Glück gegönnt wie Legolas. Er war wie ihr kleiner Bruder, auch wenn sie sich in diesem Augenblick auch schmerzlich an andere Momente erinnerte: Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und seine Lippen auf den ihren.  
Sie schloß die Augen und ließ die Gefühle verklingen, auch wenn sie sie erneut innerlich aufwühlten. Sie waren beide nicht Herr ihrer Sinne gewesen, sagte sie sich, und bei klarem Verstand wäre so etwas nie geschehen. Und doch, es war geschehen.  


Langsam, ja fast vorsichtig, nahm sie seine Hand. Sie strich über die Sehnen seiner Finger, seine Knöchel und über die feinen Äderchen, die durch seinen Handrücken schimmerten.  
hauchte sie. Sag mir, was ich tun kann. Wie kann ich dich zurückholen? Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht, doch es zeigte keine Regung, kein Zeichen, daß er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.   


Es hatte keinen Sinn. Molari hatte ihre Drohung wahrgemacht. Alles, was Thranduil gegen sie eingesetzt hatte, hatte sich gegen Legolas gerichtet. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann auch sein Körper seine Tätigkeit aufgeben würde.  


***  


  
Aragorn's Stimme durchschnitt die trauernde Stille des Palastes. Überall begegneten ihm Elben, die ihren Blick starr vor sich hingerichtet hatten, doch von Taina fand er keine Spur. Sie schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Er hastete durch die Gänge, vorbei an der großen Halle, bei ihrem Quartier, und schließlich auch bei den Pferdeställen, doch nirgends fand er ein Anzeichen von ihr. Arwen hatte recht; sie wollte nicht gefunden werden.  


Wen sucht ihr? hörte er plötzlich Thranduil's Stimme hinter sich.  
sagte er knapp. Sie ist nicht zurückgekommen, seit sie vorhin...  
Thranduil nickte. Sie scheint viel für ihn zu empfinden.  
Aragorn sah den König ernst an. Und er empfand viel für sie. Sehr viel.  
Er sah, daß Thranduil ihm etwas entgegnen wollte, doch er wußte scheinbar nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Deshalb fuhr er fort. Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet, damals im Feindesland. Und ich glaube, er wollte sie heiraten. Er senkte den Blick, doch Thranduil forderte ihn durch ein weiteres Nicken auf, weiterzureden. Ich habe ihn nie so gesehen. sagte er lächelnd, aber durch sie hat er Seiten an sich entdeckt, die er nie gekannt zu haben schien.  
Seiten? Was für Seiten?  
Aragorn zögerte. Er hat ein Haus für sie beide gebaut. sagte er schließlich. Und er wollte seßhaft werden, in Ithilien. Mit ihr.  
Thranduil sah ihn ungläubig an. Doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Königs. Ein Haus. wiederholte er gedankenverloren. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.  
Ich weiß. Aragorn lächelte und sah vor sich auf den Boden. Ich weiß.  
Thranduil legte Aragorn die Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. Erzählt mir mehr davon.  


***  


Alles war dunkel. Niemand war auf den Gängen zu sehen. Waren denn alle schon schlafen gegangen? Pippin schlenderte ziellos durch die verlassen wirkenden Höhlen, auf der Suche nach Ablenkung von seinen trüben Gedanken. Er hatte den Anblick von Legolas nicht länger ertragen können, und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn umgeben hatte. Er wollte ihn so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte; als stolzen Bogenschützen, der vor keiner noch so gefährlichen Situation Angst gehabt hatte und dessen Waffen todbringend für jeden Anhänger der dunklen Macht gewesen waren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das alles nun vorbei sein sollte.  


Langsam strich er mit der Hand über die kahle Steinmauer. Alles war kalt hier, kalt und gefühllos. Kein Wunder, daß Legolas nicht mehr aufwachen wollte. Vielleicht sollten sie ihn an die frische Luft bringen, unter die Sterne, die er so liebte... Pippin sah durch eine geöffnete Tür in einen Raum, der scheinbar ein Wohnraum war. Am Ende des Raumes war ein großes Fenster, das ihm den Blick auf die Sterne ermöglichte.  
Er zögerte, dann ging er hinein. Er stellte sich vor das Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Nachthimmel war übersäht mit kleinen Lichtern in den wundersamsten Anordnungen, und es schien Pippin, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig betrachtete.  
Sie sind wunderschön, nicht? hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.  
Er fuhr herum.   
Sie saß im Dunkeln und sah ihn aus rotgeweinten Augen an.  
sagte er unsicher. Sie sind wunderschön. Er haßte sich dafür, doch er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sicher brauchte sie jetzt Trost in dieser dunklen Stunde, doch alles, was ihm einfiel, hätte sie sicher noch trauriger gemacht.  
Meinst du, er kann sie auch sehen, da, wo er hingehen wird? fragte sie leise.  
Pippin zögerte. Er wußte nicht, wo Legolas hingehen würde. Und er hatte auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Gingen die Elben nicht in die großen Hallen irgendwo im Westen?  
sagte er dann. Sicher wird er sie sehen können. Die Vorstellung davon gefiel ihm. Vielleicht wird er einer von ihnen und scheint dann jede Nacht am Himmel, sodaß wir ihn alle sehen können und ihn nie mehr vergessen. Er sah Taina an, und in ihren Augen glitzerte eine Träne.  
Das wäre schön.  
Ja, das wäre es. Er sah wieder zum Himmel und versuchte sich vorzustellen, daß jeder Stern einmal ein Elb oder ein Mensch gewesen war. Oder ein Hobbit. Vielleicht geht alles, was er gewußt hat, in diesen Stern über. überlegte er. Alles, was er war. Und dann unterhalten sich die Sterne in der Nacht... Er hielt inne. Das war nun doch ein wenig zu abwegig.  
Er sah entschuldigend zu Taina, doch ihr Blick ließ ihn erstarren.  
Was hast du gerade gesagt? fragte sie.  
Pippin starrte sie erschrocken an. Nichts... nur mein übliches Gefasel...  
beharrte sie. Du hast gesagt, daß alles, was er gewußt hat, was er war.... Ihr Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Das ist es!  
Pippin verstand kein Wort. Er hatte doch nur...  
Komm mit. Wir haben etwas zu tun!  


Taina zerrte ihn aus dem Raum, den Gang entlang.  
Wohin willst du? fragte er gehetzt, während er versuchte, nicht über seine Füße zu stolpern.  
Wo ist Legolas?  
In seinem Gemach.  
Wo ist das?  
Keine Ahnung. Pippin zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Taina drängte ihn weiter.  
Sie schob ihn durch die Gänge, und gerade als er protestieren wollte, trafen sie hinter eine Biege auf Thranduil und Aragorn.  
Verzeiht, Hoheit. entschuldigte sich Taina eilig. Wo finden wir Legolas?  
Der König musterte sie überrascht. In seinem...-  
Ja, ich weiß. unterbrach sie ihn. Wo ist das?  
Auch Aragorn sah die beiden jetzt skeptisch an. Den zweiten Gang links. sagte er abwartend. Dann die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Was habt ihr vor?  
Taina sah ihn an. Wir müssen den Stern finden. Sie sah zu Pippin. Stern? Welchen Stern? Doch dann dämmerte es ihm.  
Wovon spricht sie? Thranduil warf ihnen einen verständnislosen Blick zu, doch Taina war längst weitergerannt. Und auch Pippin machte, daß er hinter ihr herkam.  


***  


Sie war den ganzen Weg zu seinem Gemach gerannt. Doch jetzt, wo sie vor der Tür stand, zögerte sie. Was ist, wenn sie nicht finden würde, wonach sie suchte? Wenn er den Stein gar nicht mehr hatte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Türklinke. Es war ihre letzte Hoffnung. Er mußte ihn irgendwo haben!  
Sie trat ein und sah sich um. Sie sah zum Bett, auf dem sein Körper aufgebahrt lag, dann ließ sie ihren Blick über die Möbel schweifen. Wo ist er, Legolas? Suchend betrachtete sie die Ablagen über dem Kamin, jeden Ort, auf dem man etwas ablegen konnte. Wo hätte sie ihn hingelegt?  
Sie sah in jede Ecke, in jedes Gefäß und hinter jeden Vorsprung, doch sie konnte den kleinen grünen Stein nirgends entdecken. Wo ist er? fragte sie erneut.  
Sie drehte sich zu Pippin um, der seinerseits in einer Ecke des Raumes nach dem Barai suchte. Doch auch er schien erfolglos zu sein. Hier ist er auch nicht. sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
Wo kann er ihn hingelegt haben? Taina hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie mußte nachdenken. Er hatte ihn sicherlich nicht wissentlich irgendwo hingelegt. Vorausgesetzt, er hatte ihn nicht vernichtet, hatte er ihn vielleicht schnell verschwinden lassen müssen, bevor Molari dahinter kam, daß er ihn überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. Molari hätte ihn vernichtet, soviel war klar.  
Sie sah sich um. Er konnte hier überall sein. Er war klein genug, um in eine Vase zu passen. Doch sie hatte alle Vasen bereits kontrolliert. Wo war er...?  


Ratlos ging sie zu Legolas und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Langsam wandte sie sich ihm zu. Der Schein der Kerzen tauchte sein regloses Gesicht in rötliches Licht, und die Schatten der tänzelnden Flammen schienen auf seinen Zügen Verstecken zu spielen. Er wirkte fast lebendig.  
Sein Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich. Doch sie zwang sich, ihren Blick nicht von ihm zu nehmen und statt dessen weiter auf seine geschlossenen Augen zu sehen. Wo ist er.. flüsterte sie, Legolas, wo hast du ihn gelassen? Wo konntest du ihn hintun, bevor sie es bemerkte...? Sie sah an ihm herab. Sie hatten ihn umgezogen. Wo waren seine Sachen?  
Pippin, wo sind seine Sachen?  
Er zeigte auf einen Stapel Kleidung. Ich hab sie schon durchsucht. Nichts  
Sie sank in sich zusammen. Dann, plötzlich, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Wenn er ihn nicht in den Kleidungssachen hatte, dann vielleicht in den anderen Sachen, die er dabeigehabt hatte. Sie versuchte, sich an den Moment zu erinnern, als er sie mitten in der Nacht verlassen hatte. Was hatte er immer dabei gehabt? Was nahm er überall mit hin? Und was hatte er auch in jener Nacht dabeigehabt?  


Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Das war die Lösung. Die einzige, die noch blieb. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Mit einem Schwung schloss sie die Tür und sah voller Genugtuung auf das, was dahinter an der Wand lehnte. Was auch in ihrem Haus in Ithilien immer hinter der Tür an der Wand gelehnt hatte - sein Bogen. Ihr Blick glitt über das Holz, durchsuchte es nach dem kleinen grünen Stein. Dann hangelte er sich weiter zu seinem Köcher. Klein genug, um in eine Vase zu passen... Sie bückte sich und nahm den Köcher hoch. Langsam nahm sie die Pfeile darin heraus und drehte ihn um, und schon in der Bewegung hörte sie das kratzende Geräusch von etwas, das sich darin bewegte... Sie hatte ihn gefunden!  


-----------------------------------------------------

Aaaaah wie gemein.... he he. Das nächste Kapitel trägt den wunderschönen Titel "Die Kraft des Barai", und es wird recht bald nachgereicht. Es ist nämlich schon fertig.... aber ich will euch noch ein wenig quälen... 


	19. Die Kraft des Barai

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Leute, ihr seid toll! Ich liebe euch alle!**  
Ihr wißt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie ich immer von meinem Sessel hopse, wenn ich einen neuen Review kriege! *rotwerd* Aber im Ernst... ich danke euch allen dafür, daß ihr meine Hirngespinste verfolgt und so nette Worte dafür findet! Ja ja ja! Weiter so! Ich kriege Entzugserscheinungen und akute Unlust am weiterschreiben, wenn sich keiner äußert...! *hint*

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Ich hätte ja gewartet bis Sonntag, damit du es druckfrisch lesen kannst, aber ich habe hier einen Stapel Drohbriefe liegen.... *grins*

**alle stillen und 'halb-stillen' Leser**: Danke, danke, danke, daß auch ihr am Ball geblieben seid!

**meine treuen Reviewer linthal, SFMK, merhilin** danke auch an Euch! Jeder Satz von euch bringt mir neue Energie für weitere Abenteuer mit unseren Helden! und ich beeile mich ja schon immer.... *hack gehetzt auf Tastatur ein* *fg*

Danke auch an dich, *Cu Jana* für Drohungen, Lob und Aufmunterung! Bei der Fortstetzung mach ich dich zu meiner Betaleserin! Ich hab nämlich noch keine....

So, und nun ist es mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, euch das nächste Kapitelchen anzukündigen... eins, in dem ein klitzekleines bißchen über die Fortsetzung angedeutet wird (ich bin ein Meister der Andeutungen in Nebensätzen!), denn auch wenn diese Geschichte nun bald zu Ende ist, geht das große Abenteuer ja weiter. Denn Molari wäre nicht Molari, wenn sie schon aufgeben würde!! *zwinker*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Kraft des Barai  
**

Der Barai.  
Taina nahm ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn. Er kam ihr schwerer vor, und seine Farbe hatte sich verändert. Er war dunkler. Fast dunkelgrün. Und dennoch war er ihr vertraut. Sie schloß ihre Hand um den Stein und hielt ihn an ihre Brust. Legolas...  
Langsam ging sie zu ihm. Jeder Schritt schien sie ihm eine Unendlichkeit näherzubringen, und als sie endlich neben seinem Bett stand und auf ihn herabsah, wußte sie, daß dies der entscheidende Moment war. Der Moment, der ihr weiteres Leben bestimmen sollte.   
Erneut blickte sie auf den Stein in ihrer Hand. Arwen hatte es gewußt. Von Anfang an. Sonst hätte sie ihr diesen Stein nie geschenkt. Sie hatte gewußt, daß ihr Glück eines Tages an diesem kleinen Mineral hängen würde. Und nun war es soweit. Sie nahm den Stein in ihre rechte Hand und legte ihn behutsam auf Legolas' Brust. Sie öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes und legte ihn auf seine Haut. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie darauf. Sie hielt sie fest, und sofort spürte sie Wärme aus dem Stein aufsteigen. Wärme, die seine Hand in ein rotes Licht zu tauchen schien.  


Sie schloß die Augen und wartete.  


***  


Ihm war kalt.   
Unendlich kalt.   
Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
Legolas versuchte, sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Das Gefühl hunderter kleiner Eisstückchen, die überall auf seiner Haut zu liegen schienen. Doch da war noch etwas. Etwas warmes auf seiner Brust. Eine kleine Flamme, die ihr Licht über seinen Körper ausweitete. Und mit dem Licht kam noch etwas anderes...  


Er hörte eine Stimme. Sie klang weit entfernt, und doch erkannte er sie. Es war die Stimme seiner Mutter.   
_Legolas, mein Sohn, du kannst nicht mitkommen dahin, wo ich hingehe. Du hast dein Leben noch vor dir.  
Mutter, geh' nicht.  
Ich muß. Doch für dich hat Ilúvatar etwas ganz besonderes im Sinn.  
  
_Die Stimme verstummte.  
Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch. Es war, bevor seine Mutter ihrem Leben auf Varda ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Vor vielen hundert Jahren.  
Diese Stimme gehörte seinem Vater._ Wieso hast du dich entschieden, dein Leben von nun an als Jäger und Mörder zu leben?  
Das ist meine Bestimmung, Vater.  
Deine Bestimmung ist es sicherlich nicht. Du willst dadurch nur das Schicksal herausfordern. Aus Zorn über den Tod deiner Mutter. Doch deine Bestimmung ist eine andere.  
Und welche?  
Das weiß nur Ilúvatar. Doch du wirst es herausfinden. Vielleicht wird dir deine bevorstehende Reise bei deiner Suche weiterhelfen.  
_Die bevorstehende Reise. Die Reise nach Mordor. Der Ring. Die Gefährten. Aragorn. Er begann sich zu erinnern.  
Der Ring war vernichtet, Sauron besiegt. Und er hatte ein neues Leben begonnen. Ein anderes Leben, als er jemals gedacht hatte. Ein Leben mit... Taina. Der Gedanke an ihren Namen brachte eine Flut von Erinnerungen mit sich. Die verbrannte Hütte in Near Harad, die Orks, ihr Wiedersehen in Minas Tirith, das Feuer ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht...  
_Ich will deine Freude mit dir teilen und dein Leid, dein Leben und wenn es soweit ist, auch deinen Tod._ Er liebte sie. Und er hatte sie mitgenommen nach Mirkwood, zu seinem Vater. Sein Vater...  


Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er war nie bei seinem Vater angekommen. Es war etwas dazwischengekommen, etwas dunkles, furchtbares, ...mächtiges! Molari!   
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie hatte ihn willenlos gemacht, und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, Dinge zu tun, zu sagen, die er niemals getan oder gesagt hätte. Szenen begannen sich sich vor seinem geistigen Auge abzuspielen, und erneut mußte er hilflos mitansehen, wie er Arwen küßte, wie er seinen Dolch an Aragorn's Kehle hielt, wie er sich brutal auf Taina stürzte.  
Ein kalter Schauer ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Was hatte er nur getan?  


Wieder hörte er eine Stimme. Es war Taina's. Das konnte nicht sein.  
Legolas, komm zu dir.   
Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht hier sein, in der Schattenwelt, in der er vor sich hindämmerte. Und doch... es war ihre Stimme.  
Wach auf!  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme erfüllte sein Herz mit Wärme. Sie war da. Sie war bei ihm.  
Pippin, kannst du mir bitte einen Tee für ihn holen? Er zittert am ganzen Körper.  
Er zitterte? Ja, jetzt spürte er es auch. Das war gut. Denn zum ersten Mal seit langem spürte er überhaupt wieder etwas.   
Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, die Augen zu öffnen, um sie anzusehen. Um sicherzugehen, daß sie wirklich bei ihm war. Doch er konnte es nicht. Keine seiner Gliedmaßen schien ihm gehorchen zu wollen.  


Wenig später spürte er etwas weiches, warmes an seinem Hals. Eine Decke. Und er spürte Taina's Hände ganz dicht an seinem Gesicht. Er atmete den Duft ihrer weichen Haut ein, und er hätte gelächelt, hätten es seine Gesichtsmuskeln zugelassen. Doch so lag er nur da und ließ sich treiben von den Geräuschen und Eindrücken, die ihn umgaben. Von dem Lichtspiel der Flammen, das er durch seine geschlossenen Lider erahnen konnte, von dem Rauschen des Windes hinter dem Fenster, von dem leisen Rascheln von Taina's Kleidung, wenn sie sich bewegte.  


Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn glücklich. So würde er eine Ewigkeit überdauern können; in ihrer Nähe, in der Gewißheit, daß sie bei ihm war. Doch er würde ihr nie etwas zurückgeben können. Kein Lächeln, kein Zeichen dafür, daß er wußte, daß sie da war. War es das, was er wollte?  


Erneut versuchte er, sich zu bewegen. Er nahm alle Kraft, die sein Körper hergab, zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf eine einzige Bewegung - das Öffnen seiner Augen. Und nach einer ihm unendlich scheinenden Zeit sah er das für ihn gleißende Licht der Kerzen durch zwei winzige Spalte schimmern.  
  
Sie hatte es bemerkt. Legolas, ich bin hier!  
Es war nur ein Hauchen.  
Er fühlte ihre Hand in der seinen, den zarten Druck, den ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Haut ausübten. Und er sah ihr Gesicht. Schemenhaft, verdeckt von seinen Wimpern, die nur wenig von seiner Sicht preisgaben. Doch sie war da. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Und auch er versuchte zu lächeln.   
Ihre Finger legten sich sanft auf seinen Mund. Sag nichts.  
Er zwang sich, seine Augen weiter zu öffnen, kämpfte um jeden Millimeter, und schließlich konnte er sie deutlich erkennen. Taina. Das Grün ihrer Augen schien im Schein der Kerzen zu leuchten und ihr braunes Haar fiel offen und leicht zerzaust über ihre Schultern. Sie war so wunderschön. Selbst jetzt, übermüdet und gezeichnet von Sorge und Tränen, brachte ihr Anblick seine Sinne in Aufruhr.   


Wieder versuchte er, ihren Namen zu sagen, und wieder hielt sie ihn davon ab. Sie verstärkte den Druck auf seine Lippen und beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herab.  
Oh, Legolas... Er hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, und gleichzeitig sah er die silbrig glitzernde Träne, die sich in ihrem Auge sammelte. Ich hab wirklich gedacht, du... erstickt brach sie ab. Ihr Kopf sank auf seine Brust und die leicht zuckenden Bewegungen ihrer Schultern sagten ihm, daß die Tränen sie übermannt hatten.  
Er wollte die Hand heben und über ihr Haar streichen. Er wollte sie beruhigen und ihr versichern, daß jetzt alles in Ordnung war, daß er leben würde. Doch alles, was er tun konnte, war seinen Daumen zu bewegen und ihre Hand leicht zu streicheln, die die seine noch immer umschlossen hielt.  
Nicht weinen, Prinzessin. hauchte er, doch seine Worte bewirkten das Gegenteil. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf; der Trauer, der Hoffnung, der Freude, die sie in den letzten Stunden immer wieder unterdrückt hatte, und die sich erst jetzt in einem Schwall von ihr lösten.  
Nicht weinen. wiederholte er etwas lauter, doch er wußte, daß es besser war, wenn sie sich einfach gehen ließ. Also fuhr er fort, ihre Hand zu streicheln und versuchte, seinen Augen Entspannung zu gönnen, indem er sie an die Decke richtete. Er wollte sie nicht schließen, aus Angst, er wäre nicht mehr imstande sie wieder zu öffnen.  


Dann sah er plötzlich im Augenwinkel jemanden hinter Taina. Einen Schatten in der geöffneten Tür. Er richtete seinen Blick darauf und sah die Umrisse seines Vaters, der sich gerade wegdrehte und zum Gehen wandte. Doch er hielt noch einmal inne und sah ihn an. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Blick, aber trotz der Dunkelheit im Raum erkannte Legolas in ihm Erleichterung, Glück und ja, sogar Stolz. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem sah er seinen Vater lächeln.  


Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Thranduil wieder verschwunden. Legolas ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und starrte an die Decke.   
Er war zuhause.   
Er lebte.   
Und sobald er wieder richtig genesen war, würden auch die Erinnerungen an dieses dunkle Kapitel seines Lebens verblasst sein. Auch wenn er wußte, daß das letzte Wort davon noch nicht geschrieben war.   


----------------------------------------------------------


	20. Aufbruch

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, heute gibt's mal eine kleine Umfrage:  
Wie hättet ihr es für die Fortsetzung lieber: schneller hintereinander kürzere Kapitel, oder längere Kapitel in längerem Abstand? Bitte eine kurze Rückmeldung.... *bettel, fleh* (seht ihr, ich will zum Schluß noch meine Review-Statistik in die Höhe treiben...) *vg*

**Shelley**: Also das mit dem "Jäger und Mörder" klärt sich noch auf. Es ist so ein Gedanke, der mir andauernd im Kopf rumschwirrt... was hält Thranduil davon, daß sich Legolas für sein Dasein als Krieger entschieden hat? Da gibt es eine gute Story drüber auf englisch... "I, an assassin", schau da mal rein, hat wirklich gute Ansätze! (Und hat mich inspiriert) Dieses Thema wird aber voraussichtlich bei mir noch öfter auftauchen... später.

**linthal**: Ja, also mit dem zu kurz sein... hmmm, meinst du die Kapitellänge (s.o.) oder hätte ich mich etwas ausschweifender ausdrücken sollen? Ich hab da nämlich so meine Probleme. Ich bewundere ja Leute wie Stoffpferd oder ManuKu und Salara, die so wunderschöne ausführlich Szenen beschreiben können. Doch ich selbst bin durch meine doch eher rationale Sichtweise der Dinge immer recht knapp, auch wenn ich mir alle Mühe gebe, mich länger an Details aufzuhalten. Naja, ich arbeite daran. Es kann nur besser werden! *grins*

So, nun aber weiter im Text:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aufbruch  
**

  
Aragorn riß die Tür auf und stürmte in das Zimmer.  
Das Gerücht von Legolas' Erwachen hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Palast verbreitet, und er mußte sich nun selbst davon überzeugen, daß sein Freund wohlauf war.  
Und tatsächlich - kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, sah er ihn. Der Elb saß an die Wand gelehnt in seinem Bett, gestützt von mehreren Kissen, mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinem noch blassen Gesicht.  
erwiederte er grinsend.  
Du bist....- Du warst....- Aragorn suchte nach Worten. Was fällt dir ein? sagte er schließlich. Was besaß dieser Elb doch für eine Dreistigkeit - den ganzen Palast in Trauerstimmung versetzen, und dann das?! Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
sagte Legolas trocken. Ich dachte nur, daß es vielleicht noch nicht meine Zeit ist, euch zu verlassen.  
Aragorn spürte, wie seine gesamte Anspannung schlagartig von ihm abfiel und sein Körper leicht in sich zusammensackte. Ich verzeihe dir. sagte er kraftlos. Aber tu das nie wieder!  
Legolas grinste über's ganze Gesicht und deutete seinem Freund, näher zu kommen.  


Ich habe eine Menge Fragen an dich. sagte der Elb, nachdem sich Aragorn auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett niedergelassen hatte.  
Du hast Fragen an mich? wiederholte Aragorn ungläubig. Und was ist mit meinen Fragen an dich? Er sah ihn an. Hat es Spaß gemacht, mir einen Dolch an die Kehle zu halten? Oder Arwen zu küssen? Weißt du überhaupt, was du alles getan hast?  
Legolas nickte. Ich weiß manches, und es tut mir leid. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich getan habe, doch ich weiß, wie sehr ich euch verletzt habe. Euch alle. Seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf Aragorn. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, mein Freund.  
Aragorn lächelte. Sicher konnte er ihm verzeihen. Ihm hätte er alles verziehen.  
Aber es war schön, Arwen zu küssen. - Naja, fast alles.  


Aragorn warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, dann richtete er sein Augenmerk auf den grünen Stein, den Legolas noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß er noch so eine große Rolle spielen würde. sagte er nachdenklich.  
Ich weiß. erwiederte Legolas. Ich auch nicht. Er drehte den Stein in seiner Hand hin und her, und schloss sie schließlich um ihn. Arwen hat es gewußt. sagte er bestimmt.  
Aragorn nickte. Ja, Arwen hatte vieles von dem gewußt, was eingetreten war. Und das hatte ihm einmal mehr gezeigt, daß sie über Fähigkeiten verfügte, denen er nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Er fühlte sich manchmal klein, machtlos und unwichtig neben ihr, auch wenn er es ihr nie zeigen würde. Aber sie war eine Elbin, eine mächtige noch dazu. Und er war nur ein.... König.  
begann er, nicht nur um sich selbst von seinen Gedanken abzubringen, was hat Molari gemeint, als sie sagte, in Minas Tirith gäbe es eine Revolte?  
Ich weiß es nicht. sagte Legolas stirnrunzelnd. Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie bluffte. Dazu hat sie die Angelegenheit zu groß angelegt. Wir sind nur ein kleiner Teil ihres Plans. Er sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. Wir sollten schnell zurückkehren, Aragorn.  
Aragorn warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
Ja, wir. Mir geht es schon viel besser, und unsere Mission hier haben wir bald erfüllt.  
Ja schon... ich dachte nur, du wolltest vielleicht noch ein wenig hierbleiben. Er sah Legolas fragend an, doch der Elb ließ ihn nicht an seinen Gedanken teilhaben.  
sagte er nur, es ist alles geklärt. Wir können bald aufbrechen.  


***  


Legolas.  
Sie sah, wie er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Er sah sie an, und er sprach zu ihr, und dann übermannten sie die Tränen. Sie weinte jämmerlich und je mehr sie sich zu beherrschen suchte, desto lauter wurde ihr Schluchzen. Dann, als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah, lächelte er. Ein glücklicher Ausdruck in seinen wunderschönen hellblauen Augen. Er lebte und er würde wieder völlig gesund werden. Alles war wieder gut, ihr Leben perfekt. Doch dann - ein teuflisches Aufblitzen, ein verächtlicher Blick, eine kalte Hand um ihre Kehle... Auch mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig...  


Schweißgebadet wachte Taina auf.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie wußte, wo sie war. Sie war in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in den die Wache sie nach ihrer Ankunft geführt hatte. Pippin hatte sie dorthin gebracht, nachdem sie vor Müdigkeit fast zusammengebrochen war. Nachdem der Barai Legolas ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte.  
Sie sah sich um. Merry und Pippin schliefen, Arwen und Aragorn waren nirgens zu sehen. Alles war ruhig. Kein Wunder, es war mitten in der Nacht.  


Legolas! Schlagartig war sie wach. Sie mußte zu ihm; sie mußte sehen, wie es ihm ging. Ob es wirklich nur ein Albtraum gewesen war.  
Hastig stand sie auf und eilte die Gänge entlang zu seinem Gemach. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Drinnen war es dunkel, bis auf das sanfte Licht zweier Kerzen. Sie wartete, bis sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, dann trat sie leise ein und sah sich um. Legolas lag im Bett und schien zu schlafen. Sie lächelte, dann ging sie langsam zu ihm und stellte sich neben das Bett.  
Minutenlang sah sie ihn einfach nur an, beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, prägte sich jedes Detail seiner Erscheinung ein. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das erste Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er hatte genauso dagelegen, reglos, und auch damals hatte sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden gehangen. Sie hatte ihn als ihren Feind angesehen, und doch hatte sein Anblick vom ersten Moment an ihr Herz berührt. Etwas Reineres, Anmutigeres hatte sie nie gesehen, und sie war sicher, daß sie auch nie etwas vergleichbares würde finden können.  


Erneut lächelt sie. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, und sie würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er war alles, was sie je brauchen würde, mit seiner Liebe war alles möglich.  
Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und berührte eine blonde Haarsträhne, die auf dem Kopfkissen lag. Sie nahm sie zwischen ihre Fingerspitzen und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Gold schimmernden Glanz, während sie sie hin und herbewegte. Sie hatten es geschafft - Molari hatte keine Gewalt mehr über ihn. Und doch hatte ihr Traum ihr verdeutlicht, daß es vielleicht noch nicht zu Ende war. Daß vielleicht noch irgendwo etwas Böses in ihm schlummern könnte.  
Sie strich zärtlich über seine Wange. Ganz leicht, um ihn nicht zu wecken, um ihm noch ein wenig Schlaf zu gönnen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihn berührt, schlug er die Augen auf und sah sie an.  
Es war nur ein Flüstern.  
Sie strich erneut über seine blasse Haut, ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu wenden. Wie geht es dir?  
Sein Lächeln war Antwort genug.  


Er hob nun seinerseits die Hand und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut begann sich sofort über ihren Nacken auszubreiten und Taina schloß mit einem leisen Seufzer die Augen. Sie spürte, wie er ganz behutsam ihren Kopf umfaßte, und als er sie langsam zu sich heranzog, beugte sie sich über ihn und stützte sich mit den Armen neben ihm ab. Sie sah ihn jetzt wieder an, sah den verklärten Blick in seinen Augen, der sie fesselte und ihr ein weiteres Mal das Gefühl gab, nirgendwo sicherer zu sein als in seinen Armen. Seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein verliebtes Lächeln, während er sich langsam vorbeugte und seine Lippen mit einer samtweichen Berührung auf ihre Lippen drückte. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag an ihrem Hals, als er die Lippen wieder von ihr nahm, nur um sie kurz darauf erneut zu finden. Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach ihm, schrie nach ihm, und als sie seine Zunge auf ihrer Oberlippe spürte, schloß sie die Augen und vertiefte seinen Kuß, bis sie nach einer Weile nach Luft rang.  
Ich liebe dich. hauchte sie, als sie ihn wieder ansah.  
Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne über ihre Schulter und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Ich liebe dich auch.  
Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Die Geschwindigkeit seines Herzschlages verdeutlichte ihr, wie sehr dieser Kuß auch ihn in Erregung versetzt hatte.   
Ich möchte mich nie mehr von hier fortbewegen. sagte sie leise und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch laufen. Und sofort fühlte sie, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten.  
Das solltest du aber. raunte er verführerisch, Denn wenn du hier so auf mir liegenbleibst, muß ich mein Vorhaben für den Rest der Nacht leider aufgeben.  
Den Rest des Nacht?! Sie starrte ihn gespielt entsetzt an, und seine Antwort darauf ging in ihrem Kuß unter.

***  


Pippin starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Wir wollen schon wieder zurück? Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen!  
Merry nickte. Ich weiß. Aber Aragorn meint, daß er in Minas Tirith gebraucht wird.  
Er wird da doch immer gebraucht. grummelte Pippin. Dann hätte er doch gleich zuhause bleiben können.  
Merry warf ihm einen nachsichtigen Blick zu, dann legte er seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. Sieh es doch mal so, Pip. Je eher wir hier wieder verschwinden, desto schneller sind wir wieder zu Hause und müssen uns nicht mehr mit besessenen Elben herumplagen.  
Du hast recht! Auf Pippin's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Aber wenn wir wieder durch den ganzen Wald von Mirkwood reiten, haben wir doch dasselbe Problem wieder. Oder?  
Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Thranduil hat gesagt, er gibt uns etwas mit, was die Mücken abhalten wird. Und außerdem meint er, daß Molari es nicht ein zweites Mal versuchen wird. Jedenfalls nicht bei uns. Schließlich ist ihr Plan ja gescheitert. Er wird Mittelerde nicht verlassen.  
Pippin wußte nicht recht, ob er das glauben konnte, doch der Gedanke an eine ruhige Heimreise überzeugte ihn schließlich. Und was ist mit Legolas? Kommt der mit?  
Ja, tut er. Und mit ihm noch eine ganze Menge Waldelben. Schließlich sind wir ja deshalb hergekommen.  
Pippin sah Merry irritiert an. Woher weißt du denn das alles?  
Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Freund, grinste er, habe ich meine Nacht mit Schlafen verbracht und war dementsprechend früher wach. Und wenn man dann so im Palast umherschleicht, hört man einige Gespräche zufällig mit.  
Du hast gelauscht? Pippin konnte es nicht fassen.  
Natürlich nicht! verteidigte sich Merry empört. Ich habe ganz offiziell hinter der Tür gestanden!  
Ach so. Er wandte sich um und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Und Legolas ist schon in der Verfassung für diese Reise?  
Scheinbar schon. Auch Merry verstaute jetzt seine Sachen in seinem Rucksack. Er scheint wieder völlig gesund zu sein. Sein Vater ist gerade bei ihm.  
Oh, dann reden sie wieder miteinander?  
Pippin, sie haben schon immer miteinander geredet. Nur nicht so, wie wir das von einer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung kennen. Merry hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte. Waldelben sind scheinbar auch dabei etwas distanzierter. Und Thranduil wohl ganz besonders. Er sah Pippin nachdenklich an. Ich frage mich, was sich die beiden jetzt wohl großes zu sagen haben...  
Dann geh doch wieder lauschen!  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

Haaa! Cliffhanger!! Konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. *hi hi*  
Ein Kapitel kommt noch und dann der Epilog. 


	21. Ende gut, alles gut?

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

.......................................................................................

Tja, hier nun das letzte reguläre Kapitel des Barai... *schnüff*  
naja, aber es geht ja bald weiter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ende gut, alles gut?**

Ich bin froh, daß es dir besser geht.  
Legolas nickte und sah seinen Vater mit festem Blick an. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihm zu führen. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit immer vermieden, mit Thranduil allein zu sein, denn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte sich das ohnehin nie harmonisch gewesene Verhältnis zu ihm noch weiter abgekühlt.  
Doch jetzt stand er vor ihm und war scheinbar im Begriff, den ersten Schritt zur Verbesserung dieser Situation zu tun.  
Danke, Vater. Es geht mir ausgezeichnet. sagte er schließlich. Dank dir und den anderen, die sich um mich gekümmert haben. Er vermied es, Taina's Namen zu erwähnen, denn von Aragorn hatte er erfahren, wie sein Vater auf sie reagiert hatte. Und er wollte nicht gleich wieder einen Reibungspunkt ansprechen.  
Du meinst das Mädchen. sagte Thranduil kritisch, und sofort spürte Legolas die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Doch gerade als er ansetzen wollte, um sie entsprechend zu verteidigen, fuhr sein Vater fort.  
Ja, das Mädchen. wiederholte er nachdenklich. Eine Sterbliche. Und du hast es gewagt, sie hierher zu bringen. Er sah Legolas prüfend an. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was das heißt.  
Legolas zögerte. Ja, er wußte es. Er hatte es schon gewußt, als er sie fragte, ob sie ihn begleiten würde. Und nach dem Blick seines Vaters in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er eigentlich mit seiner Zustimmung gerechnet. Doch jetzt erschien ihm das unwahrscheinlich. Er würde sie nie akzeptieren.  


Die Stimme seines Vaters riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er sah ihn an und versuchte, einen Hinweis auf die Gedanken des Königs in seinem Gesicht zu erahnen. Doch Thranduil's Blick war versteinert. Er erwartete eine Antwort. Und Legolas haßte ihn dafür. Denn wieder hatte er es geschafft, daß er sich wie ein kleiner Junge fühlte, der sich bei jemandem entschuldigen sollte, für etwas, das er gar nicht getan hatte. Wie damals, bei dem letzten intensiven Gespräch der beiden, vor der Mission mit dem Ring. Als es darum ging, daß er lieber Orks und andere Feinde der freien Völker tötete als bei seinem Volk in Frieden und Harmonie zu leben und seinen Pflichten als Thronfolger nachzukommen. Und diese Entscheidung hatte sein Vater ihm nie verziehen.  


Doch diesmal war sich Legolas seiner Sache sicher.  
Er blickte dem König fest in die Augen und sagte, Ja, ich weiß, was das heißt. Und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können.  
Thranduil hatte den feindlichen Tonfall in seiner Stimme wohl bemerkt, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Er sah zu ihm herüber und nickte. Und dann tat er etwas, was Legolas nie erwartet hätte - er lächelte.  
Wer sagt, daß ich dich hindern will? fragte er, während sich sein Gesicht entspannte und einen fast schon herzlichen Ausdruck annahm.  
Legolas sah ihn irritiert an.  
begann Thranduil nachsichtig. Du hast bewiesen, daß du deine Entscheidungen selbst treffen kannst. Auch wenn sie nicht immer nach meinem Geschmack waren. Und das schließt sicherlich die Wahl deiner Lebensweise ein. Und deiner Verlobten. Er hielt inne und sah seinen Sohn an. Aber auch ich mache Fehler, und wenn man so lange auf dieser Welt wandelt wie ich, fällt es einem noch schwerer, sie zuzugeben. Also mußt du deinem alten, verbitterten Vater schon verzeihen, wenn er deine Entscheidungen anzweifelt. Doch dieses Mal nehme ich mein Urteil gerne zurück. Taina hat sich deinen Respekt und deine Liebe verdient, so, wie sie auch ohne deine Unterstützung mit der Situation umgegangen ist und dich nie aufgegeben hat. Die Frage ist nur, ob du auch die ihre verdient hast.  
Legolas schluckte. Solche Worte aus dem Mund seines Vater zu hören, war mehr, als er erwartet hatte.  
Geht es dir gut, Vater? fragte er verunsichert, denn dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel gab ihm zu denken.  
Es ging mir nie besser. erwiderte er lächelnd. Ich habe meinen Sohn wiedergefunden, den ich nicht erst seit seiner Rückkehr verloren geglaubt hatte. Und das ist weit mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe.  
Aber eben... Legolas zögerte. Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, daß du... Er hielt inne.  
Alte Angewohnheit, mein Sohn. sagte Thranduil milde. Du bist mein einziges Kind, und nach so langer Zeit der Zwitracht wollte ich es dir auch nicht allzu leicht machen.  


Legolas starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an. Er wußte nicht, ob er seinen Ohren noch trauen konnte oder ob sie einer weiteren Teufelei von Molari zum Opfer gefallen waren. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters war eindeutig. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu. Dann verzeihst du mir also, daß ich mich damals gegen dich entschieden habe? fragte er zögernd.  
Nein, das tue ich nicht. antwortete Thranduil lächelnd. Doch ich weiß jetzt, daß du aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt bist wie ich, und daß auch du eines Tages deine Verantwortung übernehmen wirst. Das einzige, was ich dir vielleicht verzeihe, fügte er hinzu, ist die Tatsache, daß du mir Taina nicht unter anderen Umständen vorgestellt hast. Denn du hattest ja keinen Einfluß darauf. Es wäre natürlich wünschenswert gewesen, es in einem dem Anlaß entsprechenden Rahmen zu tun. Schließlich wird sie ja meine Schwiegertochter!  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Legolas konnte nicht anders; er mußte seinen Vater in die Arme schließen.  
Thranduil tat es ihm gleich, und hätte Legolas nur einen Augenblick länger damit gewartet, hätte er die kleine Träne gesehen, die sein Vater nur mühsam hatte unterdrücken können.  


***  


Es war eine weitere sternklare Nacht. Aragorn und Arwen hatten sich nach draußen zurückgezogen, um ein paar Stunden Ruhe genießen zu können, bevor sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit den anderen wieder aufbrechen würden. Sie saßen auf einer Decke am Fuße der Hügel, in denen sich die Hallen der Waldelben befanden, und nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ausführlich über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu sprechen.  
Arwen hatte seit Legolas' Erwachen nur kurz mit ihm gesprochen; zum einen, um ihm Ruhe zu gönnen, zum anderen, weil sie selbst noch zu aufgewühlt war, um mit der neuen Situation klarzukommen. Es war alles wieder wie früher, und doch auch wieder nicht. Und sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihm gegenübertreten sollte.  
Aragorn war ihr dabei keine große Hilfe, denn er schien die Vorkommnisse verziehen oder verdrängt zu haben, doch für sie hatte sich ein Weltbild verändert. Denn auch wenn sie nicht ganz im Vollbesitz ihrer Urteilskraft gewesen war, so hatte ihr ihr Verhalten Legolas gegenüber aufgezeigt, daß auch ihre Liebe zu Aragorn nicht ungefährdet war. Auch wenn sie das immer geglaubt hatte.  


Und nicht nur das. Die Gerüchte, die Molari durch Legolas verbreitet hatte, schienen einen wahren Kern zu haben. Denn durch einen Boten aus Gondor hatten sie am Abend erfahren, daß tatsächlich einige Unruhen in Gondor brodelten, sowohl in Minas Tirith als auch in Ithilien. Deren Ursache und Ursprung waren allerdings noch unklar. Ihre Rückkehr war also dringend erforderlich.  


Wie kann Molari das angestellt haben? überlegte Aragorn, während er begann, das kleine Picknick zu plündern, das sie für sie beide vorbereitet hatte. Wie kann sie an all den Orten gleichzeitig sein?  
Sie ist eine Maiar. sagte Arwen nachdenklich. Sie verfügt über Kräfte und Magie, von denen wir nichts genaues wissen. Und sicherlich hat sie seit langem ihre Diener und Helfer überall dort, wo sie ihre Intrigen spinnen will. Sie sah ihn ernst an. Sie war lange in der Versenkung. Seit Melkor's Untergang hat niemand etwas von ihr gehört. Sie soll sich in Angmar aufgehalten haben, doch seit über fünftausend Jahren schien sie verschollen zu sein.  
Woher kennst du sie?  
Ich kenne sie nur aus Erzählungen meines Vaters. Es gibt jedoch auch Aufzeichnungen über sie, über ihre Zeit als Dienerin Melkor's. Und darin soll sie beschrieben sein als großer Feind der Elben. Die Zweitgeborenen scheinen sie allerdings nie interessiert zu haben.  
Bis jetzt. sagte Aragorn zähneknirschend. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Was ist jetzt anders als damals?  
Arwen überlegte. Die Menschen sind diejenigen, die die Macht in Mittelerde übernommen haben, seit sich die Elben immer mehr zurückziehen. Außerdem gibt es im Moment keinen dunklen Herrscher, keine große Macht, die ihr im Wege stehen könnte. Und wenn sie es schafft, die verbliebenen Elben zum Aufbruch nach Valinor zu bewegen, bleiben nur noch die Menschen.  
Aragorn nickte. Dann haben wir also einen neuen Feind.  
Ich fürchte ja. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte zuversichtlich. Doch auch der ist nicht unbesiegbar.  
Ich hoffe, du hast recht.  


***  


Also dann. Aragorn trat entschlossen vor Thranduil und verneigte sich. Es wird Zeit für uns aufzubrechen.  
Thranduil nickte. Er musterte den König von Gondor noch einmal aufmerksam, dann verneigte er sich ebenfalls und sah ihn an. Ihr solltet alles haben, was Ihr für den Rückweg benötigt. Genügend Proviant, und nicht zu vergessen, das Öl. Obwohl ich bezweifle, daß Ihr es brauchen werdet. Er deutete auf die kleinen Ampullen, die in den Satteltaschen der Reisenden verstaut waren. Es wird Euch vor ihrem Einfluß schützen. Doch ich denke nicht, daß Ihr es brauchen werdet.  
Aragorn lächelte mismutig. Ich rechne mit allem. _Namarië_.  
Thranduil lächelte ebenfalls. Es schien ihm, als hätte er sich auch in Aragorn getäuscht. Seitdem er die Verantwortung des Königs übernommen hatte, hatte er sich verändert. Thranduil hatte bezweifelt, daß er das jemals tun würde, daß er jemals die Bürde dieses Amtes antreten würde. Doch in diesen Zeiten wuchsen die Menschen scheinbar über sich hinaus.  
_Le tiriel_. sagte er warnend und beobachtete, wie Aragorn zu seinem Pferd ging, dann wandte er sich an Arwen.  
Lady Arwen.  
König Thranduil. Sie senkte den Blick und fuhr leise fort, Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft in unserer Not. Und dankt auch für die Männer, die uns auf unserem Weg begleiten werden.  
Mögen sie Gondor wieder zu alter Blüte verhelfen. erwiderte er mehrdeutig, bevor er sich auch vor ihr verneigte und sie mit wohlwollenden Blicken verabschiedete.  


Merry und Pippin erfuhren eine ähnlich freundliche, wenn auch distanziertere Behandlung, doch Thranduil war sicher, daß sie deswegen keinen Groll gegen ihn hegten. Er hatte fast begonnen, diese beiden Halblinge ins Herz zu schließen, doch seine ihm eigene Zurückhaltung hatte ihn davon abgehalten, sich länger mit den Hobbits zu unterhalten. Für ihn waren sie gute Freunde seines Sohnes, wenngleich er mit ihrer respektlosen Art nicht immer umzugehen wußte.  


  
Der Anblick seines Sohnes ließ ihn einen gewissen Stolz verspüren. Doch bevor er sich von ihm verabschiedete, wandte er sich an die Südländerin, die neben ihm stand und ihn ehrfürchtig ansah.  
sagte er abwartend, während er sie noch einmal von oben bis unten musterte, mir ist bewußt, daß wir einen schlechten Start hatten, doch ich nehme an, es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, daß ich Euch in meinem Reich begrüßen konnte.  
Er lächelte sie versöhnlich an, und sie erwiederte das Lächeln, wenn auch leicht verunsichert.  
Beim nächsten Mal wird es sicher weniger dramatisch zugehen. fuhr er deshalb fort, Wenngleich es aus einem nicht weniger wichtigen Grund sein wird. Er sah zu Legolas, und während sein Sohn verständnisvoll nickte, spürte er Taina's fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen.  
Für einen winzigen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Legolas jetzt in die Enge zu treiben und ihn zu zwingen, ihr hier und jetzt einen Antrag zu machen. Es wäre seine kleine persönliche Rache dafür, daß Legolas sich über die Traditionen seines Volkes und seiner Familie hinweggesetzt und ohne jegliche Absprache eine Sterbliche als seine Verlobte gewählt hatte. Doch er wußte, daß sein Sohn ihm das niemals verzeihen würde, denn er hatte für diesen Anlaß bereits seine eigenen Pläne. Also riß er sich zusammen und begnügte sich mit der Vorstellung von den Gesichtern von Legolas und Taina bei einer derartigen Überrumpelung.  


Als er den Kopf wieder drehte, traf sein Blick auf den von Taina. Sie schien den Inhalt seiner Andeutung zu erahnen, hielt sich jedoch mit einem Kommentar offenbar zurück. Einzig das versteckte Lächeln in ihren Augen ließ darauf schließen, daß sie wußte, wovon er sprach.  
sagte Thranduil, während er ihr ein bestätigendes Lächeln schenkte, ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Heimreise nach Ithilien. Es war mir eine Freude, Euch kennenzulernen. Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas fügte er hinzu, Laßt Euch von seiner Art nicht entmutigen. Er ist bisweilen recht stur... Das hat er von seiner Mutter.  
Taina lächelte. Ich weiß. Sie verneigte sich leicht und sah nun auch zu dem Elben neben ihr.  


Und nun zu dir, mein Sohn. Thranduil trat einen Schritt näher an Legolas heran und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. Er sah ihn lange und eindringlich an, dann nickte er. Er hoffte inständig, daß die vergangenen Tage dazu beigetragen hatten, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zu verbessern. Denn obwohl er wußte, daß es noch lange Zeit benötigen würde, bis sie ihre Differenzen ausgetragen hatten, war dies immerhin ein Anfang.  
Du weißt um die Verantwortung, die du übernommen hast. sagte er schließlich. Nicht nur meinen Leuten gegenüber. Und ich hoffe, du wirst ihr gerecht.  
Legolas nickte. Er hob nun seinerseits die Hände und umfaßte die Unterarme seines Vaters. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen.  
Der König musterte seinen Sohn wohlwollend. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe schweifen und nahm seine Hände von den Schultern seines Gegenübers.  


Und nun solltet ihr euch auf den Weg machen. sagte er mit einem Blick gen Himmel. Ilúvatar wird euch helfen, den dunklen Kräften zu trotzen, die euch auf eurem Weg begegnen mögen. Molari ist ein ernstzunehmender Feind, doch ich bin sicher, gemeinsam können wir ihr auch in Zukunft etwas entgegensetzen. Er verneigte sich noch einmal, dann sah er zu, wie sich die Reisenden auf ihre Pferde begaben und zum Aufbruch rüsteten.  


Noch einmal wanderte sein Blick zu Legolas, der ihn wehmütig ansah, und erneut wurde ihm bewußt, wie sehr er ihn im letzten Jahr vermißt hatte. Er war sein Thronfolger, und er war der einzige, der nach ihm in der Lage wäre, das Volk der Waldelben zusammenzuhalten, auch wenn ihm das heute noch nicht bewußt war. Doch Thranduil wußte jetzt, daß seine Hoffnungen in ihn nicht vergebens waren.  
Und auch Aragorn hatte sich als würdevoller König herausgestellt. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er den Versuchungen widerstehen konnte, die Molari in nächster Zeit für ihn bereithalten würde.  
Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis Mittelerde von den freien Völkern gereinigt war und sie ihre lange geplante Weltordnung durchsetzen konnte. Es sei denn, jemand hielt sie auf.  


Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick sah er den Reitern nach, die sich jetzt immer weiter von ihm entfernten, und deren dunkle Umrisse gegen das Licht der Sonne immer kleiner wurden.  
Ich hoffe, ihr findet die Kraft für das, was euch bevorsteht.  
Damit drehte sich der König der Waldelben um und ging zurück in seinen Palast.  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eigentlich ist das jetzt das Ende. Also schwingt euch nochmal an den Review-Knopf und sagt mir eure Meinung über diesen Teil der Taina-Trilogie. Für Ideen, wie es weitergeht, bin ich wie immer offen, denn viel steht noch nicht fest.

Der Epilog folgt in Kürze! 


	22. Epilog

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Taina gehört aber mir!

**Danksagungen**

Mein Dank gilt an dieser Stelle den Autofahrern mit den Kennzeichen BAR-AI ???, der mir den Namen für mein Steinchen lieferte (der in Wirklichkeit ein Malachit ist, wen's interessiert) und MOL-AR ???, der meiner Antagonistin den Großteil ihres Namens verlieh. Dank auch dem Museum für Naturkunde für den Malachit (ja, ich gebe ihn wieder zurück) *kleiner Scherz*

Der größte Dank geht natürlich an Professor Tolkien für sein geniales Lebenswerk, das mir mein Leben noch für lange Zeit versüßen wird. Und an Peter Jackson, der durch sein excellentes Casting meine Phantasie zum Leben erweckte. Ach ja, Phillipa Boyens und Fran Walsh sei gedankt für ihre genialen Audiokommentare auf der ext. DVD, die mir immer neue Inspiration geben, was die Rollen angeht.

Dank auch an alle anderen Storyschreiberlinge, die mir Leute wie Thranduil (u.a. ManuKu & Salara) näherbrachten und ihnen einen Charakter gaben.

Dank an Lady-of-Gondor und Cu Jana für die Übersetzungen ins deutsche... he he... aber so langsam kriege ich vielleicht auch die Kurve...

**Und natürlich wie immer den wichtigsten Personen: Euch, den Lesern!!**

So.... und nun *Trommelwirbel* der Epilog...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilog**

_Thranduil, König der Waldelben...'  
Mismutig betrachtete sie die Szene, die sich in dem schwarzen gläsernen Stein vor ihr abspielte. Er hatte sie überrascht. Sie hatte nicht mit so viel Gegenwehr von ihm gerechnet. Doch das änderte nichts an ihren Plänen. Um die Waldelben würde sie sich eben später kümmern.  
_

_Durch einen kurzen Befehl ihrerseits verschwamm das Bild in dem Stein und klarte wenig später zu einem neuen auf: dem Abbild von Minas Tirith.  
hauchte sie. Kommt nur zurück, Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Ihr werdet Euch wundern, was Euch dort erwartet. Und diesmal wird Euch keiner Eurer Elbenfreunde helfen können. Denn sie werden mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt sein. Und mit dem Prinzen habe ich auch noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen...  
_

_Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E N D E .... to be continued.... in - Teil III der Taina-Trilogie.... demnächst auf Ihrer FF.net-Seite

Ja, das war's von mir. Kurz und schmerzlos.

Nochmals danke allen Lesern und Reviewern.... -- Ihr lest wieder von mir! 


End file.
